NPOT - O começo de uma nova vida
by AndyiHoshi
Summary: Depois de cinco anos morando na América e ter treinado muito duro no tênis, Ryoma resolve voltar para o Japão. Experimentar uma nova vida e rever os velhos amigos. Sakuno se torna uma ótima tenista, sem imaginar que seu grande amor estava por vir. Ambos sentiam algo um pelo outro, agora só queriam ter a certeza. Confira esse primeiro capítulo de NPOT – O começo de uma nova vida.
1. O retorno de Echizen Ryoma

**Nota e Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis não me pertence, e sim a Konomi-sensei. Esta é minha primeira fanfic de Prince of Tennis, espero que gostem. Por favor, não esqueçam de mandar reviews ok? Boa leitura!

* * *

**O retorno de Echizen Ryoma**

Desde muito novo, quando não conseguia nem sequer andar direito, já se tinha uma raquete em mãos. O garoto cresceu com o sonho de ser o melhor do mundo, cada vez que o garoto crescia a vontade de se tornar o melhor aumentava a cada instante. Seu amor pelo tênis era maior do que tudo na vida, porém o garoto levou consigo esses sentimentos de um pré-adolescente até os quinze anos. A idade onde os garotos começam ter mudanças biológicas e fisiológicas, ou seja, na puberdade. Estava ficando um pouco mais maduro.

Estados Unidos foi o lugar onde seu amor pelo tênis cresceu a cada partida jogada, onde suas técnicas foram aperfeiçoadas a cada disputa realizada contra um grande oponente, já com seus dezessete anos de idade, 1,77 de altura, o corpo em forma e com belos músculos, já ultrapassava seu pai Echizen Nanjiro.

– Ah~..atsui atsui...– Reclamava Echizen Ryoma ao chegar no aeroporto de Tokyo, pois estava muito quente a temperatura. Sua personalidade era a mesma, arrogante, respondão e indiferente. Mas todos esses anos longe do Japão fez com que se tornasse um pouco mais gentil, algo dizia que ele precisava voltar e rever a Seigaku, rever a família, todos os seus amigos e superiores. Se lembrou do último diálogo que teve com seu rival e amigo Kevin Smith.

– Ei, Ryoma.

– Hu?

– Juízo hein?

– Hu! Era eu que deveria estar dizendo isso. – Já estava para se mover do lugar.

– E mais uma coisa...

– Hu?

– Não se esqueça que eu sou seu rival número um.

– Hu! Ja na! Kevin.

Saindo de suas lembranças, Ryoma toma o seu rumo, indo direto para a estação de trêm.

* * *

Na Seishun Gakuen não havia muitas pessoas já que estariam de folga, mas havia duas pessoas treinando em uma das quadras em um contra. Eram duas garotas, uma era caloura e a outra já tinha alguma experiência. A garota mais experiente tinha 1,60 de altura, dezessete anos de idade e tinha um corpo em forma, um corpo belo como de uma atléta. Ryuzaki Sakuno já era considerada uma senpai por muitas, pois era a mais determinada e que mais treinava, seus saques e sua postura ao jogar tênis já não eram os mesmos de uns anos atrás, que de acordo com Ryoma eram muito estranhos. Sakuno estava mais madura, mas sem perder sua personalidade gentil, meiga, tímida. Até seus cabelos continuam longos e presos em duas tranças.

– Arf!... Vai mais devagar Ryuuzaki-senpai...– Pede a garota inexperiente ofegantemente.

– Gomen Aiko-chan, mas se quer melhorar seus saques vou ter que ser um pouco mais persistente. Hahaha!

Fora da quadra estava Osakada Tomoka assistindo a partida de ambas. Como sempre gostava de ficar para a torcida. Sua personalidade era a mesma, como sempre muito animada e extrovertida.

– FIGHT! FIGHT! SAKUNO! SAKUNO! – Gritava Tomoka para animar o jogo, algo que foi em vão já que nenhuma delas estava ouvindo.

Depois de uns cinco minutos tinham que trocar seus lugares da quadra. Sakuno aproveitou para tomar uma água.

– Sugoi Sakuno, você está cada vez melhor nos seus saques.

– Arigato Tomo-chan, a Aiko-chan está melhorando bastante também.

– Hahaha! Acho que nem tanto, tenho muito que aprender.

Essa frase despertou a atenção de Sakuno, se lembrou de alguém que sempre dizia isso, e foi graças a essa pessoa que hoje ela ama o tênis e se esforçou muito para se tornar melhor. Sem perceber sussurra seu nome.

– Ryoma-kun... – Só sai de seus devaneios quando sua amiga chama-lhe a atenção.

– Doshita no Sakuno? – Pergunta Tomoka preocupada.

– Ah? Nandemonai. Tomo-chan...

– Hum?

– Quero te mostrar o que aprendi.

Já em seus lugares posicionadas na quadra Aiko começa o saque, Sakuno rebate todas sem dificuldades. Depois de um bom tempo resolve mostrar o que aprendeu para Tomoka.

– Essa... é ...– Sakuno fala ofegante já começando a sacar -...para o Ryoma-kun...– Realizando um Twist Serve.

– S...S..Sugoi Sakuno! Você fez um Twist Serve.

– Sugoi Ryuuzaki-senpai!

– Arf ...arf...Arigato

– Como conseguiu fazer isso, Ryuuzaki-senpai?

– E...eu não sei bem como dizer isso.

Neste momento chega uma pessoa. Tomoka percebendo que alguém estava por perto foi ver quem era. Quando se virou ficou pasma, não crendo no que estava vendo. Apenas Sakuno não tinha percebido quem era.

– Ryoma...sama? – Falou em um tom normal, mas não tão audível.

– Yo! – Cumprimenta Ryoma.

– SAKUNO! EI SAKUNO!

– Gomen Tomo-chan, não posso te dar atenção agora.

– Demo Sakuno! – Tomoka insistindo.

– Ryuzaki-senpai, aquele Twist Serve era para o grande tenista Echizen Ryoma? – Pergunta Aiko meio que entendendo a situação.

– Sim. – Diz sem pensar, pois estava bem concentrada no jogo.

– SAKUNOOO! PRESTA ATENÇÃO!

– Nani yo?

– Huuum...nada mal hein? – Elogia Ryoma.

– Ah? Kono koe wa... – Sakuno vira o olhar para Ryoma pasma. Não estava acreditando que era ele. Já fazia cinco anos sem vê-lo.

– Ryo...Ryoma...kun? – Se surpreendeu de como ele estava mais mudado, mais alto , mais lindo do que já era.

– Hisashiburi da na...Ryuzaki.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Atsui -** Quente  
**Senpai -** Veterano  
**Gomen -** Desculpe  
**Sugoi -** Incrível  
**Doushita -** O que foi?  
**Nandemonai -** Não é nada  
**Demo -** Mas  
**Hisashiburi! -** Quanto tempo!  
**Mada mada da ne? - **Você tem muito que aprender.  
**Tsuzuku -** Continua

* * *

**Momoshiro –** Hahaha! Caramba! Como você cresceu Echizen!

**Ryoma –** Cheez!

**Eiji –** Ochibiii! Saudades sua! Nyaaah!

**Tezuka –** Echizen, você realmente se tornou o pilar da Seigaku.

**Ryoma –** Hu! Eu vou muito mais além!

**Inui –** Força física e crescimento desenvolvido: 80%

**Kaido –** Fshhhhhhhh.

**Fuji –** Isso não é ótimo?

**Kawamura –** ÓTIMO É VOCÊS COMEREM TUDO ESSE BARCÃO DE SUSHI! BURNIIIIIIING!

**Oishi –** No próximo capítulo: Revendo os amigos no restaurante Kawamura!

**Momoshiro – **Não percam hein!?


	2. Revendo os amigos no Kawamura sushi

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** Os titulares da Seigaku resolvem se reunir para comerem sushi no restaurante Kawamura, e aproveitando que no mesmo dia é a volta de Ryoma, eles resolvem fazer uma comemoração. Muita bagunça, gritarias, jogos e conversas interessantes, uma delas relacionadas a namoro. O que será que o Ryoma vai responder? Confira!

* * *

**Nos episódios anteriores:**

– Ryuzaki-senpai, aquele Twist Serve era para o grande tenista Echizen Ryoma? – Pergunta Aiko meio que entendendo a situação.

– Sim. – Diz sem pensar, pois estava bem concentrada no jogo.

– SAKUNOOO! PRESTA ATENÇÃO!

– Nani yo?

– Huuum...nada mal hein? – Elogia Ryoma.

– Ah? Kono koe wa... – Sakuno vira o olhar para Ryoma pasma. Não estava acreditando que era ele. Já fazia cinco anos sem vê-lo.

– Ryo...Ryoma...kun? – Se surpreendeu de como ele estava mais mudado, mais alto , mais lindo do que já era.

– Hisashiburi da na...Ryuzaki.

* * *

******Revendo os amigos no Kawamura sushi**

– Ryo...Ryoma-kun? É...é você mesmo?

– Não, é o fantasma dele, esqueci meu corpo lá no outro país. É claro que sou eu! Mada mada da ne?

– Ryoma-kun, vo...você está mais...diferente.

– Hu! Diferente como?

– AAAAAAH! RYOMA-SAMA! RYOMA-SAMA! COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ LIIIINDOO! ESTÁ MAIS MUSCULOSO E BEM MAIS ALTO! – Gritava histericamente Tomoka.

– To... Tomo-chan, por favor – Diz Sakuno impaciente.

– Ah! Sankyu – Apesar de Ryoma agradecer, ele ainda achava Tomoka extremamente insuportável.

– Ryoma-kun, como foi na América?

– Até que bem.

– Ah! Então... Você voltou para melhorar ainda mais aqui no Japão?

– Hum, também. Na verdade eu voltei para passar umas férias aqui no Japão, depois das provas, claro!

– Ah? Férias?

– É, eu... Estava com saudades daqui.

– Ryuzaki-senpai – Chama Aiko

– Hu? Ah! Hai?

– Ainda vai continuar a jogar?

– Ah! Não. Eu preciso passar na sala da minha avó.

– Ah! Ok! Ja ne Senpai.

– Huuum... quer dizer que você virou uma senpai?

– Hu? A...Sim. hahaha. Eu ajudo as outras a melhorar no tênis.

– Huuum.

– Ah!...Ryoma-kun, vamos para a sala da minha vó para você cumprimenta-la.

– Ah! Ok!

* * *

Chegaram à sala da professora Ryuzaki Sumire e se depararam com a mesma sala de sempre. Não mudara nada desde o tempo em que Ryoma entrou na Seigaku pela primeira vez. Não só a sala como também a dona, só estava mais velha.

– Oba-chan – Chama Sakuno batendo na porta.

– Oi, entre.

– Ohayo Oba-chan.

– Ohayo! O que foi Sakuno?

– Tem alguém que quer falar com a senhora.

– Alguém? Quem?

– Pode entrar.

– Ryoma? – Diz surpresa.

– Hisashiburi da na Baa-san

– Hisashiburi da na! Como cresceu.

– Ah! Não é uma surpresa quando se tem a minha idade.

– Pelo jeito você deve estar com dezessete não é? Já dá para arrumar uma namorada não é mesmo? – Diz isso para depois olhar de esguelha para Sakuno.

– ... – Sakuno não diz nada, mas não deixa de corar com o comentário brincalhão de sua avó.

– Hahahahaha! Mas então, por que voltou para o Japão?

– Vim passar umas férias aqui. Já estava sentindo falta daqui.

– Hum, pensando bem, também estou precisando de umas férias bem longas.

– Mas Oba-chan, você acabou de voltar das férias.

– Ah! Mas não foi nada divertido, até porque nem aproveitei muito as minhas férias, fiquei mais trabalhando.

– Se você diz.

– Triiiiim Triiiiim – Telefone tocando.

– Seishun Gakuen. Oi Kawamura, como está?...Que bom!...Eu estou ótima!...uhum, uhum, mas é claro, vou aproveitar e chamar o Ryoma também. Sim, sim, ele está aqui, acabou de chegar dos Estados Unidos. Ok Kawamura, estamos indo aí, até daqui a pouco.

– Hu? – Ryoma e Sakuno com uma expressão de que não estava entendendo nada.

– Bom, Kawamura está convidando nós e os outros para comermos sushi no seu restaurante.

– Ah! O Kawamura-senpai, ele não deve ter mudado nada não é?

– A maioria dos meus alunos não mudaram nada, acredite.

– Não Oba-chan, tem alguém sim que mudou, o Ryoma-kun.

– HuHuHu! Ele pode ter mudado a sua aparência, mas o seu jeito acredito que seja o mesmo.

– E você deu uma mudada também né Baa-san?

– Acha mesmo é? – Sumire pergunta com olhos brilhando.

– Claro! Está mais velha do que já é, e ganhou uns quilos a mais.

– Hu! Eu sabia, continua a mesma criança malcriada de sempre. Eu não te disse Sakuno? – Disse Sumire já com veias saltitando pela testa e com um sorriso de lado, mostrando querer matar Ryoma.

– HuHuHuHu – Sakuno rindo.

– Então jovens, vamos logo ao restaurante que já estou morrendo de fome.

– Sim Oba-chan.

– Cuidado Baa-san, para não se empantufar de sushi e engordar mais ainda.

– RYOMAAAA...

– Oba-chan , ochitsuite yo!

* * *

Ao chegarem ao restaurante Kawamura, se depararam com os titulares da Seigaku, estavam todos ali. Surpreenderam-se com a volta do mais novo titular da Seigaku, principalmente Momoshiro Takeshi que é seu melhor amigo.

– Cheez. – Cumprimenta Ryoma como sempre cumprimentava.

– ECHIZEN! – Todos dizem surpresos.

– ECHIZEN? – Momo deu um sorriso largo e logo correu para agarrar o amigo.

– Ah! Itaisu yo! Momo-senpai.

– OCHIBI! HISASHIBURI da nyaah! – Dessa vez era Kikumaru Eiji quem estava sufocando Ryoma. – Ochibi, como você cresceu! Nem sei se posso continuar a te chamar de Ochibi. Nyaaah!

– Hahaha! É verdade Echizen! Já está do meu tamanho hein! – Zoa Momo

– Echizen! Hisashiburi da na! – Cumprimenta Tezuka Kunimitsu.

– So sune? Tezuka-buchou.

– Como foi na América?

– Muito melhor.

– Vamos à mesa e comer os sushis que o Kawamura preparou. – Diz Oishi.

Ryoma estava contando sobre a sua vida na América, dos seus adversários extremamente fortes, da força que adquiriu treinando bastante, pois os seus treinamentos eram mais puxados. Eles passaram o dia inteiro no restaurante, não só comendo como jogando cartas, jogando conversas fora, discutindo algumas vezes ao jogarem. Sakuno e sua avó estavam em outra mesa conversando, algumas vezes comentando sobre os titulares.

– Como eles são barulhentos né? – Reclama Sumire.

– Hahaha! Acho que se não fossem não seriam eles.

– Hahaha! Concordo Sakuno.

– Oba-chan, você não acha que o Ryoma-kun mudou pelo menos um pouco?

– ...Eu acho que ele continua o mesmo, pode ser que ficou um pouco mais gentil, mas isso depende da pessoa.

– Como assim? Você diz com os titulares?

– Huhuhu! Pode ser com você também, tente analisar as suas atitudes.

– Hehe! Não, impossível Oba-chan. É melhor eu deixar pra lá.

– Você que sabe. (Ela pode ter madurecido, mas precisa ter percepções quanto no amor). – Fala nos seus pensamentos Sumire. – Mas, você ainda o ama não é Sakuno?

– Hu? – Cora Sakuno a pergunta de sua avó.

– Hahaha! – Não foi nem preciso responder, pois Sumire já sabia sua resposta, além disso, só de Sakuno ter corado já responde sua pergunta.

Enquanto isso na mesa dos titulares estava uma bagunça. Principalmente porque Momoshiro e Eiji não paravam de comer.

– TAKA-SAN! MANDA MAIS SUSHI!

– Nyaaah! Okawariiiii!

– Hai, Hai, já estou indo – Diz Kawamura com uma bandeja enorme de sushi.

E as brigas eram o que não faltavam. Como sempre com Momoshiro e Kaido.

– Ei SARU! ERA A MINHA VEZ DE COMPRAR A CARTA!

– QUE QUE É? QUER BRIGAR MAMUSHI? ERA A MINHA VEZ!

– SEU DESGRAÇADO!

– Ei! Parem de brigar vocês dois – Oishi como sempre tentando separar as brigas dos dois.

– Como sempre os dois bem amáveis um com outro – Provoca Ryoma.

– CALA A BOCA ECHIZEN! – Momo e Kaido nervosos.

– Nyaaah! Amável! Hehehe! Falando nisso Ochibi, você já tem uma namoradinha? – Provoca Eiji.

– ...Hunf...não, eu não tenho.

– JURA? – Todos surpresos.

– Juro, por que vocês estão surpresos?

– Impressionante! Você já tem dezessete anos, como não tem ainda? – Pergunta Fuji.

– Probabilidade de ter uma companheira: 0% – É, Sadaharu Inui não largou de fazer suas anotações, e nem de criar seus sucos horríveis.

– Aff...primeiro porque eu não tenho tempo para pensar nessas coisas, e segundo, eu não achei nenhuma que eu gostasse.

Sakuno prestando atenção em tudo que eles diziam, fica triste pela resposta de Ryoma, achava que pelo simples fato não teria chance com ele.

– (Ah! Então eu nunca tive uma chance com o Ryoma-kun, ele simplesmente só me ignorava).– Fala em seus pensamentos Sakuno.

– Aff! Echizen, como você é lerdo, por que não ficou pelo menos com alguma pra passatempo?

– Hunf...Momo-senpai ,por que é que eu devo ficar com alguma garota que não tenho interesse?

– Então Ochibi, se é assim, por que até agora não está com a Ryuzaki-chan?

– HU? – Aquela pergunta não tinha cabimento, como assim? Eiji por a caso sabia de algum sentimento de Ryoma para com a pequena Ryuzaki? Não sabia responder aquilo, de alguma forma pegou Ryoma de jeito. Ryoma fica sem ação e sem alguma resposta.

**Tsuzuku... **

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Senpai –**Veterano  
**Kono Koe –** essa voz  
**Hisashiburi –** Quanto tempo!  
**Ja ne? -** até mais  
**Sankyu -** Original do inglês Thank you - Obrigado  
**Oba-chan -** Avó  
**Ohayo -** bom dia  
**Baa-san -** senhora ou velha.  
**Ochitsuite –** Se acalme!  
**Cheez -** cumprimento usado por Ryoma.  
**Itai su yo! / Itai desu yo! -** isso dói.  
**Ochibi -** Pequeno ou baixinho  
**So sune?/So desu ne? -** é mesmo né?  
**Buchou -** Capitão  
**Saru -** macaco  
**Mamushi -**espécie de cobra  
**Neko -** gato  
**Okawari -** Repetir (usado quando for repetir prato de comida)

* * *

**Eiji –** Ochibi! Você realmente tá tão encalhado assim?

**Ryoma –** ¬¬°

**Momoshiro –** Você é muito lerdo Echizen!

**Ryoma –** ¬¬°

**Fuji –** Hahaha! Isso não é bom ^^

**Ryoma –** ¬¬°

**Inui –** Chances de se relacionar com garotas: 0%

**Ryoma –** Ò_Ó CHEEEEGAAAAAA! ...No próximo capítulo: Pensamentos que atormentam até hoje. Não percam!


	3. Pensamentos que atormentam até hoje

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** A pergunta sem cabimento de Eiji fez Ryoma ficar sem resposta. O que será que ele vai responder? E Sakuno? Será que ela descobrirá os sentimentos do príncipe? Depois de tantos anos sem ver seu pai, eles finalmente se reencontram, e uma desputa entre pai e filho começa. Confira!

* * *

**Nos episódios anteriores:**

Sakuno prestando atenção em tudo que eles diziam, fica triste pela resposta de Ryoma, achava que pelo simples fato não teria chances com ele.

– (Ah! Então eu nunca tive uma chance com o Ryoma-kun, ele simplesmente só me ignorava).– Fala em seus pensamentos Sakuno.

– Aff! Echizen, como você é lerdo, por que não ficou pelo menos com alguma pra passatempo?

– Hunf...Momo-senpai, por que é que eu devo ficar com alguma garota que não tenho interesse?

– Então Ochibi, se é assim, por que até agora não está com a Ryuzaki-chan?

– HU? – Aquela pergunta não tinha cabimento, como assim? Eiji por a caso sabia de algum sentimento de Ryoma para com a pequena Ryuzaki? Não sabia responder aquilo, de alguma forma pegou Ryoma de jeito. Ryoma fica sem ação e sem alguma resposta.

* * *

**Pensamentos que atormentam até hoje**

– É...olha...Eiji-senpai, por que está me perguntando isso?

– Ué? Ochibi, você não gosta da Ryuzaki-chan – Pergunta Eiji cochichando.

– E...eu...nunca te disse nada, de onde você tirou essa conclusão?

– Ah! É porque ela é a garota mais chegada em você.

– Ah! Só por isso?

– Nyaaah! Ochibi! Você não me respondeu ainda, você gosta ou não dela?

– ...Hum...Kirai janai yo!

– ... – Todos ficam com uma gota na cabeça.

Na mesa do outro lado Sakuno e sua avó só ficam olhando a atitude estranha dos garotos. Estavam desconfiadas de que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa.

– Okashii na! O que será que eles estão escondendo tanto? – Cochicha Sumire para Sakuno.

– A...Oba-chan, deixa eles, se a conversa é só entre eles a gente não deve se meter, não acha?

– Hum, é, mas eles estão tão estranhos que me deu até curiosidade.

– ...Ochibi, nyah! Você não disse se gosta, mas também disse que não odeia, isso quer dizer que gosta não é mesmo?

– O QUE?

– Então está esclarecido.

– MAS EU NEM DISSE NADA! – Esse dia realmente conseguiu tirar Ryoma do sério.

O dia passou rápido, e logo todos voltaram para suas respectivas casas. Ryoma não respondeu a pergunta de Eiji, mas Eiji já tirou conclusões precipitadas antes mesmo de Ryoma afirmar. No fundo ele sabia a resposta, pois no assunto de relacionamento ele era perito.

Ryoma estava voltando para casa, mas antes disso passou numa loja de guloseimas e comprou umas rosquinhas de chocolate e seu refrigerante preferido, Ponta. Chegou em casa e viu que estava tudo quieto. Estranhou por seu pai não estar naquele enorme sino o batendo.

– OYAJIIII! Onde está aquele folgado? – De repente Ryoma percebe uma bola de tênis vindo em direção ao seu rosto, e rapidamente ele a pega.

– Ei! Vejo que melhorou ainda mais nas percepções, né Seishonen? – Diz um Nanjiro muito orgulhoso ao ver seu filho crescido.

– Oyaji?

– Hisashiburi da na! Ryoma.

– Ah.

– ...

– Ei Oyaji,... Que tal jogarmos uma partida hein?

– Hu! Claro!

Os dois jogam a tarde toda. Ryoma mostra para seu pai os novos saques poderosos que aprendeu, mesmo já sendo melhor que seu pai, ele ainda era o mais forte oponente que Ryoma já quis derrotar.

– REBATE ESSA, VELHOTE!

– AAAAH! ISSO NÃO É NADA PIRRALHO!

– HAHA! EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!

– ISSO É O QUE VAMOS VER!– Ryoma rebate, mesmo com dificuldade, e logo marca um ponto.

– Arf!...Kuso!...Caramba! Você conseguiu mesmo me ultrapassar hein?

– Arf! Arf! He! Mada Mada da ne? Oyaji.

– Ah! Tá legal! Você já me venceu, agora para de ficar se gabando!

– He! Eu só queria que você aceitasse a sua derrota.

– Ah! Moleque! Eu não acabei de aceitar a minha derrota?

– É, tá bom Oyaji!

–Mesmo assim, eu devo te avisar que precisa se esforçar mais, a ponto de você surpreender os adversários da U17. Você melhorou sim, e muito, mas sei que você consegue muito mais além, né? Seishonen.

– Sankyu, Oyaji. Mas quero deixar isso pra depois.

– Hu! Você não era assim não hein? Que é? Por a caso é alguma namoradinha que você arranjou é?

– HA? Ah! Não vem não, até você perguntando isso?

– Como assim?

– Ah! Usse! Oyaji!

– Espera aí! Você arranjou mesmo é? Como ela é? Loira? Morena? Japinha?

– Neeem...

– Ah! Fala aí vai?

– Ah! Me deixa em paz! Eu não arranjei nenhuma namorada.

– Ah! Deixa de ser tímido cara!

A noite chegou rápida e logo todos já estavam dormindo. Ryoma ainda estava acordado, sentado no canto da cama e olhando para a sua bola de tênis que estava segurando. Sim, era a mesma bola que Sakuno deu de presente de despedida, quando estava saindo para embarcar no avião para os Estados Unidos. Começa a relembrar.

– Eu me atrasei pra vir, porque eu estava com dúvidas do que comprar para você. Então me lembrei do dia em que você me pediu a bola de tênis com a sua carinha. Então, vi que não tinha jeito, tem que ser isso mesmo. Hai! – Diz Sakuno mostrando uma bola de tênis escrito Nacional Número 1.

– Nacional? – Diz Ryoma não entendendo.

– Não é de você ter ganhado o Torneio Nacional, e sim Nacional de você ser o melhor jogador do país ou ainda do Mundo, e isso eu tenho certeza que você se tornará.

– Hu! – Ryoma dá um sincero sorriso nos lábios, satisfeito com a confiança da garota. E logo aceita seu presente, a agradecendo. – Sankyu.– E se move do lugar rumo ao embarque do voo para os Estados Unidos.

– FIGHT! RYOMA-KUN! – Foram as últimas palavras gritadas por Sakuno, pelo menos naquele dia.

Ryoma não a responde, mas somente acena de costas.

Começa a pensar nas suas atitudes de quando era uma criança de doze anos em comparação com os de agora, dezessete anos. Desde quando começou a agir diferente? Desde quando se incomoda com os comentários dos seus amigos quando o assunto é relacionamento? Desde quando se sente, mesmo que um pouco, constrangido nesses tipos de conversas? Até porque eram somente entre eles, ou ainda a pergunta que há muito tempo não se calou. Desde quando começou a pensar tanto nela? E por que exatamente agora começou a lembrar daquele dia? Essas dúvidas malditas começaram a mexer com a cabeça do pobre Echizen. Já estava tendo um início de uma dor de cabeça.

– AHHH! Kuso! Eu preciso de um banho. – Tomou um banho demorado de meia hora para tentar tirar os pensamentos que a tempo tem o atormentado. Quando sai do banho fica mais alguns tempos sentado no canto de sua cama segurando seu gato, Karupin.

– Karupin, eu te invejo tanto, às vezes tenho vontade de ser você pra escapar de certas coisas. – Sim, pela primeira vez Ryoma estava se mostrando escapar dos seus problemas, por incrível que pareça. Justamente ele que sempre encarou tudo sem nenhum problema.

– Nyaaah – Mia seu gato.

– Oyasumi, Karupin. – Rapidamente pega no sono e dorme.

* * *

O dia chegou rápido e não estaria logo resmungando ás 8:00 da manhã, se não fosse o maldito despertador que o tirou de seus belos sonhos, principalmente os insuportáveis raios de sol que ofusca sua visão toda manhã que acorda. Parece que ele se esqueceu de fechar as cortinas na noite passada.

– Mabushii! – Reclama Ryoma da claridade ofuscante vindo da janela. Levanta-se da cama forçadamente, toma um banho rápido e se veste assim:

.

Desce as escadas lentamente ainda com sono, bocejando. Vai até a geladeira e pega uma caixinha de leite para logo ir sentar-se à mesa da cozinha. Sim, ele não parou com a mania de tomar leite, pode ser que ainda esteja crendo que precisava crescer mais.

– Ohayo Ryoma-san! – Diz sua prima Nanako como sempre sorridente.

– Ohayo. – Responde sem muita vontade devido à preguiça.

– Ryoma-san, eu preparei aquele peixe que você tanto gosta.

– Êh!? – Olha para o peixe com uma expressão de terror e já com as suas duas mãos tampando sua boca, indicando enjoo. – Éee...eu não estou com fome.

– Ah! Está bem. – Diz Nanako com uma expressão de preocupação.

– Ohayo Seishonen. Sabe quem ligou agora pouquinho?

– Quem Oyaji?

– A Ryuzaki-oba.

– A Baa-san? O que ela disse?

– Pra mim nada, ela não quis me contar, mas ela disse que quer que você vá lá ás 10:00, ela precisa conversar não sei o que com você.

– Hum...

– Ah! Ryoma, quando você voltar, pode contar pra mim?

– Hum...Não. Você é muito enxerido.

– Ah! Qual é? Eu sou seu pai.

– Jura?

– Cadê a confraternização de pai pra filho hein?

– Ah! Oyaji, não me enche. – Com uma gota na cabeça.

– Ei Moleque! Você tá me ouvindo?

**Tsuzuku... **

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Kirai janai -** Eu não odeio  
**Okashii -** estranho  
**Oba-chan -** avó  
**Oyaji -** Velho. Geralmente o garoto grosseiro chama o pai assim, no caso Ryoma.  
**Seishonen -** Jovem  
**Hisashiburi -** quanto tempo  
**Sankyu -** Original do inglês "Thank you" - Obrigado.  
**Usse / Urusai -** barulhento, também pode ser usado para mandar alguém a calar a boca.  
**Kuso -**merda  
**Oyasumi -** Boa noite  
**Mabushi -** ofuscante  
**Ohayo -** bom dia

* * *

**Sakuno –** Aaaai! E agora?

**Ryoma –** O que foi, Ryuzaki?

**Sakuno –** É terríveeel!

**Ryoma –** Mas o que é tão terrível?

**Sakuno –** O sensei vai mandar a gente fazer um trabalho em dupla!

**Ryoma –** E o que tem isso?

**Sakuno –** É que ele vai mandar a gente interpretar um casal apaixonado!

**Ryoma –** Eh...? ¬¬°

**Sakuno –** No próximo capítulo: Trabalho em dupla. Não percam!


	4. Trabalho em Dupla

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** Sakuno e Ryoma terão que fazer um trabalho em dupla para interpretar um teatrinho em inglês, e o gênero é romance. O que será que vai acontecer? Confira!

* * *

**Trabalho em Dupla**

O dia estava bonito e ótimo para um treinamento. Hoje a Seigaku estava cheia de alunos, de vez em quando tinha pessoas treinando até aos domingos. Só se ouviam vozes dos alunos treinando e dos Capitães.

Sakuno estava na pia ao lado da quadra, lavando o seu lenço rosa. Como era turno dos garotos ela ainda não estava jogando. Tomoka estava junto a ela contando suas novidades do dia. Sakuno quase não ouvia o que ela estava dizendo, estava muito pensativa.

– Então, Sakuno, você tinha que ver! Era muito lindo aquele vestido que vi na loja!

– Hum, é?

– É!...Hum?...Doushita no Sakuno?

– Ah? Nandemonai.

– Hum...você está muito pensativa. Me conta o que você tem!

– ...Ah!...é que eu...estava pensando sobre ontem, quando eu fui no restaurante Kawamura.

– Você foi?

– Sim, é que estou achando os meninos muito estranhos.

– Por que?

– Porque ontem eu os vi conversando, e pareciam estar escondendo alguma coisa.

– Ah! Que estranho, mas Sakuno, você nunca se preocupou em saber esses tipos de coisa.

– Ah! Hahahaha...eu admito que estou um pouco curiosa. Não sei por que.

– Será que tem haver com o Ryoma-sama? – Provoca Tomoka.

– Ah?...Be...betsuni. – Corada.

– Hahaha, sei, sei.

– Bom, eu sei que eles estavam falando de namoradas com ele.

– SÉRIO? SÉRIO? – Tomoka empolgada.

– Sim, e o Ryoma-kun disse "por que eu devo ficar com alguém que eu nem sequer tenho interesse?" Então eu penso que é por isso que o Ryoma-kun me ignora, porque simplesmente não se interessa por mim.

– ...Ah! Eu acho que você está se precipitando demais. Não é pra tanto, aliás, ninguém sabe o que se passa na cabeça dele. Não se esqueça de que ele é fissurado por tênis, você se esqueceu? Mesmo assim isso não quer dizer que ele não goste de você.

– Hum, será mesmo?

– Ah! Vamos parar de se preocupar e vamos deixar o tempo passar. Com o tempo vamos ver o que vai acontecer. Nunca viu o ditado? "Se tiver que ser, será" né?

– Hum! Arigato Tomo-chan – Sorri Sakuno para Tomoka.

Neste momento vem vindo Ryoma em direção a Sakuno, com o seu boné cobrindo seus olhos. Estava meio mal humorado devido a ter que acordar cedo e ainda mais ter que vir para Seigaku.

– Na! Ryuzaki. – Chama Ryoma.

– Ry...RYOMA-KUN? – Fala Sakuno assustada.

– Nanda? – Preocupado com a expressão da garota.

– Na...Nandemonai, hahaha!

– Hein na yatsu! – Com uma gota.

– RYOMA-SAMA, RYOMA-SAMA, OHAYO! – Tomoka empolgada.

– Ohayo! Ryuzaki, a sua vó me fez vir pra cá as 10:00, então você sabe o que ela quer?

– Não, ela não me disse nada.

– Hum, aquela Baa-san só me faz acordar cedo pra nada viu? – Já estressado.

– Hahaha! É melhor ir lá, pode ser coisa séria.

– Hum, deixa eu ir, Ja na! – Saindo andando.

Na sala de Sumire, ela estava em sua mesa organizando a sua papelada, estava meio estressada pelo fato de ter que organizar tudo, odiava fazer aquilo. Estava à espera de Ryoma, já sem paciência por ter que o esperar mais.

– Cheez! Ohayo!

– Ah! Já era tempo, está meia hora atrasado, mocinho.

– Gomennasai.

– Pelo jeito não perdeu o costume de se atrasar né?

– Tem coisas que a gente não pode evitar.

– Hu! Jovens... – Sem paciência. – Mas tudo bem, ainda bem que veio.

– ...

– Tem um homem que ligou hoje mais cedo para mim, e ele me pediu para que entrevistasse  
você. Disse que você é um prodígio e que precisa custe o que custar te entrevistar.

– Aff! Eu só queria um pouco de sossego.

– Hahaha! Eu disse para ele que você não aceitaria. Mas que tal tentarmos ajudar ele? É só uma entrevista, será rápido.

– Ah! Shikatanai jya.

Eles levaram meia hora para acabar com a entrevista. E Ryoma já estava entediado com todas as perguntas óbvias e sem cabimento.

– Aff! Esses entrevistadores são um saco! Por que eles têm que ser tão detalhistas? Cada pergunta viu?

– Tenha paciência Ryoma, é o trabalho deles, eles não têm culpa.

– Tem sim.

– Você está mal humorado, o que foi? Acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje é?

– Hunf! Ontem o dia já estava um saco, hoje piorou ainda mais.

– Ué? Só por causa da entrevista?

– Também.

– E o que aconteceu ontem pra você estar tão mal humorado?

– Ah! Nada! Eram só os senpais me enchendo.

– Falando nisso, ontem vocês estavam muito estranhos. E percebi que estavam falando muito baixo, pareciam estar escondendo alguma coisa, posso saber o que era?

– Hum...Warui kedo, é um segredo dos senpais. Então não tem nada haver comigo.

– Ah! Se é assim.

– Mas pra que você quer saber? Tá bem curiosa hein?

– A... Por nada! Ué! Só fiquei curiosa. Vocês estavam tão estranhos ontem.

– Hum. (De jeito nenhum vou contar pra ela que aqueles idiotas estavam falando da Ryuzaki, vai que ela confunde as coisas?). – Fala Ryoma em seus pensamentos.

– Bom, Ryoma, pode ir! Está despensado.

– Ah! Okage-sama de.

– NANI? – Sumire com as veias saltitando pela testa.

– Nandemonai. – Com uma expressão sossegada e com os braços apoiando a cabeça. Como sempre andava.

– Kono gaki.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte tinha aula para os colegiais, Ryoma é acordado mais uma vez pelo seu maldito despertador. Faz sua higiene matinal e sai de sua casa.

– Uháaaa... – Boceja Ryoma enquanto caminha em direção ao colégio.

– OOOIII! ECHIZEEEEN! – Grita Momoshiro andando em sua bicicleta.

– Momo-senpai?

– Haha! Iae?

– Cheez. – Com cara de sono.

– Hu! Ainda bem que eu já terminei meus estudos. Pelo menos não vou precisar acordar tão cedo.

– Ah! Nem me fale, você tá com tanta sorte.

– Hahaha! Não reclama, eu também passei por isso. Aliás, se continuar assim a sua namorada não vai te querer mais. E ela é tão estudiosa.

– MINHA NAMORADA? QUEM?

– Ops! Foi mal, foi sem querer. Hehehe! – Colocando uma das mãos atrás da nuca.

– Hunf...

Na sala de aula já estava cada um no seu lugar esperando o professor entrar na sala. Ryoma não demora muito para chegar.

– Sakuno, Sakuno, Ryoma-sama já chegou. – Cochicha Tomoka para Sakuno.

– Ah! O...Ohayo...Ryoma-kun.

– Ohayo.

– OHAYOOO, RYOMA-SAMA!

– Ohayo.

Logo em seguida chega o professor.

– Ohayo Gozaimasu! – Cumprimenta o professor.

– Ohayo Gozaimasu Sensei! – Todos respondem.

– Bom, hoje eu passarei um trabalho em que vocês terão que fazer um pequeno teatrinho falando em inglês. Será em dupla, cada um ficará com uma folha para a dupla e apresentará aqui na frente.

– Você vai fazer comigo Sakuno.

– Tá ( Ai não, eu odeio ter que falar lá na frente).

– Ah! Me esqueci de dizer que as duplas serão decididas por mim. – Diz o Professor.

– EEE? – Todos

– Silêncio. – Fala vários nomes até que chega no de Horio.

– Horio, você fará com a Osakada.

– NANI? POR QUE A OSAKADA?

– Alguma objeção? – Já com uma expressão séria.

– Na...Não senhor, nenhuma.

– Kuso! – Pragueja Tomoka.

– E o último grupo, Echizen e Ryuzaki.

– ( E? Vou ter que falar lá na frente? Ainda mais com o Ryoma-kun?) – Fala Sakuno em pensamento).

– Hum...Shikatanai ja! – Fala Ryoma vendo que não tem jeito.

– Juntem suas mesas. – Ordena o professor.

– Vem Ryuzaki. – Nessa hora todos olham para os dois.

– ... ( Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo, por que todo mundo está olhando pra mim? Eu não tenho culpa se foi o sensei que nos colocou em dupla, eu não tenho escolha, vou ignorar).

– Doushita Ryuzaki? – Ryoma já preocupado.

– Na...Nandemonai. – E junta as carteiras. Ela dá uma olhada no papel das falas e fica incrédula.

– ...(Não pode ser, essa peça é de...ROMANCE?)

Depois de 40 minutos soou o sinal da primeira aula. Mas ainda era a aula do mesmo professor. Cada um apresentou sua parte, só faltavam o último grupo, ou seja, Ryoma e Sakuno.

– Echizen e Ryuzaki, vocês são os últimos.

– A...Ah! – Diz Ryoma um pouco nervoso. – (Esse velho deve tá de brincadeira, será que ele tá tentando zombar da gente?). – Ryoma em seus pensamentos.

– Ha...Hai – Sakuno já estava meio nervosa, pois a peça era de romance, parecia que tudo aquilo era proposital, mas tentou não acreditar nessa ideia. Pode ser só uma mera coincidência, ou será que isso tudo é obra de sua avó. Tenta ignorar todas essas ideias.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Nandemonai -** Não é nada  
**Betsu ni -** Particularmente  
**Nanda?/Doushita -** O que foi?  
**Hein na Yatsu -** Que cara/garota estranho(a)  
**Ja na/ Ja ne -** Falou/Até mais  
**Ohayo -** Bom dia  
**Cheerz -** Cumprimento usado por Ryoma  
**Gomennasai -** Desculpe  
**Shikatanai -** Fazer o que?  
**Baa-san -** Senhora ou Velha  
**Warui -** O significado de warui é "ruim", mas nesse caso o warui pode ser usado como uma desculpa, ou seja, "foi mal".  
**Kedo -** Mas  
**Okage-sama de -** Graças a Deus  
**Kono Gaki -** Esse Moleque.

* * *

**Sakuno –** E agora Ryoma-kun? O que vamos fazer?

**Ryoma –** Hunf! Você acha que eu sei?

**Tomoka –** DEIXA QUE EU DOU UMA BELA LIÇÃO NESSES IDIOTAS!

**Horio –** ¬¬° Também não exagera né? Deixa que o casal RyoSaku dá um jeito nisso!

**Ryoma e Sakuno –** Casal RyoSaku?

**Horio –** No próximo capítulo: RyoSaku Couple. Não vão perder, hein?

**Tomoka –** o_Õ De onde você tirou isso, Horio-kun?


	5. RyoSaku Couple

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** O professor de inglês manda Ryoma e Sakuno interpretar um casal apaixonado. E o desespero da pobre Ryuzaki só aumenta. Por conta de todo esse teatrinho um probleminha começa. Os nomeiam de casal RyoSaku.

* * *

** RyoSaku Couple**

Dentro da sala de aula estava um silêncio absoluto, um silêncio que chegava a ser um incômodo para o jovem Echizen. A atmosfera naquele lugar estava péssima. Quem olhava dizia que era mesmo proposital aquela situação. Ao redor deles estavam os alunos que não paravam de olhar e comentar entre eles. A curiosidade era visível nos olhos de cada um que presenciava aquela situação, inclusive para o próprio professor, que curiosamente se perguntava o que se passava com aqueles dois. E claro! O desespero da pobre Ryuzaki só aumentava.

– E então? Não vão começar? – Dizia o professor os esperando.

– Go...Gomennasai sensei. – Dizia Sakuno já respirando bem fundo antes mesmo de começar a falar. – ( Calma Sakuno, isso é apenas um trabalho, não é como se você estivesse se declarando pra ele, eu só preciso falar pra acabar logo com isso, lá vou eu!). You... – Interrompida por Ryoma.

– É...Sensei, eu posso ir ao banheiro?

– ... – Todos com gotas na cabeça, inclusive Sakuno.

– Vá Echizen, mas volte logo, não temos o dia todo. – E sai andando.

– ...(Ryoma-kun, será que ele está nervoso também? Porque isso tinha que acontecer?) – Depois de cinco minutos ele chega.

– Então, podemos começar Echizen? – Pergunta o professor já sem paciência.

– Sim.

– ... "You charmed me and left me completely at the mercy of their desires." – Começou Sakuno.  
(Você me encantou e me deixou completamente a mercê dos seus desejos. )

– "My heart is yours, nothing will prevent me love you more!"  
(Meu coração é seu, nada vai impedir que eu te ame cada vez mais! )

– "You are our most beautiful destination written in my life."  
(Você é a página mais linda que o destino escreveu na minha vida.)

– "I believe in you 25 hours a day. It always makes my heart overtime! "  
(Penso em você 25 horas por dia. É que meu coração faz sempre hora extra!)

– "If loving you is crazy, I'm a fool with no cure."  
(Se te amar é loucura, sou uma louca sem cura.)

– "I never said I love you. But my eyes always betray me. "  
(Eu nunca disse que te amo. Mas seus olhos sempre me traem.)

– "I love you so much that I even forget myself."  
(Te amo tanto que chego a esquecer de mim mesma.)

–"It meant a lot more when the words are scarce, just wanna say you're my everything, is my only and eternal love."  
(Queria dizer muitas coisas mais no momento as palavras estão escassas, só quero te dizer que você é meu tudo, é o meu único e eterno amor.)

– "Happiness is just a way where I can find to smile and to love you and join our destiny."  
(A felicidade é só um caminho onde posso te encontrar pra sorrir e pra te amar e juntar nosso destino.)

– "It's almost impossible to be at his side, and not wanting to take your hand and squeeze it between mine."  
(É quase impossível estar ao seu lado, e não querer pegar sua mão, e apertá-la entre as minhas.)

Por mais que aquilo fosse apenas um pequeno teatro, de alguma forma mexeu com todos ali da sala, até para o próprio Echizen. A maioria não entendeu quase nada das falas, só entenderam dizer "I love you so much". O professor olhava para eles incrédulo. Sakuno rezava para não levar uma bronca, já estava estranhando aquele silêncio todo.

– A...ano...Sensei. – De repente todos começam a bater palmas.

– Omedeto Gozaimasu. – Dizia o professor elogiando os dois.

– Arigato.

– Sakuno, Ryoma-sama, sugoi yo! – Dizia Tomoka, para depois cochichar algo para Sakuno – Nossa! Era você mesmo lá declarando para o Ryoma-sama?

– To...Tomo-chan, você sabe que não. ( Ai, arigato Kami-sama, eu consegui) – Até agora o desespero se acalmou, até que alguém começa a comentar.

– Caramba, parecia mesmo uma declaração, por isso ficou tão perfeito!

– É, parece até que os dois se amam.

– Pareciam namorados.

– Não, mas eles devem ser mesmo, por isso se olhavam daquele jeito. – E o tumulto presenciava naquele momento.

– EEE? Ryo...Ryoma-kun, doushiyo? – Olhava Sakuno para Ryoma com cara de desespero.

– ... – Nem o próprio sabia o que fazer, só sabia que o responsável de tudo era o professor de inglês. No momento apenas olhava para Ryuzaki com cara de estar na mesma situação. Até que Tomoka levanta de sua carteira a batendo com força para que chamasse a atenção de todos.

– CHOTTO MATTE! O QUE VOCÊS TÊM? SERÁ QUE NÃO BATEM BEM DA CABEÇA? NÃO PERCEBEM QUE ISSO É TEATRO NÃO? OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO CAUSANDO! DEIXEM ELES EM PAZ!

– Tomo-chan.

– Caham...– O Professor limpando a garganta. – Obrigado Osakada. Bom, vamos começar, abram o livro na página 104! E leiam o texto True Love!

As aulas passaram calmamente, claro que mesmo com a repreensão de Tomoka a provocação ainda não tinha acabado, estava apenas começando. Logo, o intervalo chega. Tomoka estava na fila para comprar o seu lanche e Sakuno estava sentada em um banco do jardim que ficava ao lado do pátio, esperando Tomoka e comendo seu sanduíche natural. Ao lado do jardim estavam os garotos comendo seu lanche.

– Ah! Echizen, eu acho que você podia ter feito alguma coisa pra acabar com esse problema. – Dizia Horio.

– É Ryoma-kun, a Ryuzaki-san pareceu bem desesperada. Por que não ajuda ela? – Pergunta Kachiro.

– Não há nada que eu possa fazer por ela, e nem por mim, é só ignorar, depois de um tempo eles param.

– Você não está preocupado Ryoma-kun? – Pergunta Katsuo

– Betsu ni.

– Ah! Echizen, como você é viu? – Nesse momento, Horio avista Sakuno e a espia escondido nos matinhos. – Ei! Falando nela, olha quem está aí!

– É a Ryuzaki-san – Dizia Kachiro.

– E ela parece triste. Não parece Horio-kun? – Pergunta Katsuo.

– Sim, se tem alguém que deve consolá-la, esse alguém é você Echizen.

– E? Nande ore da?

– Porque você faz parte desse problema. – Todos dizem e o empurra pra fora dos matinhos.

Sakuno estava triste por achar que Ryoma estava se incomodando com aquela situação. Não gostava de ver Ryoma triste, decepcionado com a vida.

– Será que o Ryoma-kun está nervoso? Ele deve achar tudo isso uma estupidez. Ai! Por que eu senhor? Por que eu?

– Não, não acho que seja uma estupidez.

– RYOMA-KUN! – Sakuno se assusta.

–...

– Ryoma-kun, olha! Mesmo você me dizendo que não acha isso uma estupidez, sei que não está feliz com toda essa situação. Vamos então, tentar resolvermos esse problema, juntos. – Diz sorrindo.

– Ah! – Ele apenas confirma com a cabeça, sorrindo. De repente chega um grupo de pessoas.

– Ah! Olha só quem estão aqui! O casalzinho mais famoso do 3º colegial.

– Íh! E olhem só! Não é que eles estão juntinhos mesmo?

– Hahaha! Ah! confessam vai! Digam que são mesmo namorados.

– EI SEUS IDIOTAS! SERÁ QUE VOCÊS AINDA NÃO ENTENDERAM? DEIXEM OS DOIS! – Defendia Tomoka já chegando.

– Deixe eles. – Dizia Ryoma.

– Hum?

– E daí? E se eu estiver mesmo namorando com a Ryuzaki? Tem algum problema? – Dizia Ryoma já erguendo o braço, depositando a mão no ombro de Sakuno, quase como um abraço.

– Não é mesmo, Ryuzaki? ( Me desculpa Ryuzaki )

– ... – Sakuno não responde nada, fica estática com aquelas palavras, quanto mais o toque, o seu perfume natural impregnante. Como assim? Estava mesmo tudo bem para ele? Para Echizen Ryoma que é um garoto orgulhoso e arrogante que não tem a mínima importância nas garotas? Sakuno tenta se acalmar o máximo que puder para logo responder a pergunta.

– Ha...Hai.

– O...o que você acabou de dizer Ryoma-sama? – Perguntava Tomoka indignada.

– ...É isso mesmo. – Nem ele sabia como disse aquilo, até ele estava indignado com as próprias palavras e o próprio ato. – ( O que eu estou fazendo? )

– E...então né? Eu acho que... – Dizia Horio pausadamente olhando a cena.

– Sim, o Ryoma-kun... – Katsuo tentando terminar a frase.

– Piorou ainda mais a situação. – Kachiro terminando a frase.

– Caramba! Então era sério mesmo? – Dizia o garoto indignado.

– Ah! Esse casal precisa ter um nome.

– Que tal RYOSAKU COUPLE?

– RyoSaku couple?

– É! Ryo é de Ryoma e Saku de Sakuno, e couple de casal

– Essa não! – Dizia Tomoka e Sakuno com gotas na cabeça.

– Mandou bem hein Echizen? – Diz Horio sarcástico.

Na saída do colégio Ryoma esperava por Sakuno. Decidiu tentar pedir desculpas pelo acontecido. Algo que quando tinha doze anos de idade não faria de jeito nenhum. Sakuno vinha chegando junto com Tomoka, pensativa sobre o que aconteceu.

– Ryuzaki – Chamava Ryoma.

– Ryoma-kun?

– E? Ryoma-sama? – Tomoka olhava de Ryoma para Sakuno.

– Eu...preciso falar com você.

– ...Acho que...eu também.

– ...Ah! Eu acho que eu estou sobrando, então até amanhã Sakuno, Ryoma-sama. – Dizia  
Tomoka já indo embora.

– ...Então, o que quer falar comigo...Ryoma-kun?

– É que...eu queria pedir desculpas pelo acontecido, eu não deveria ter dito que você...era minha namorada. Agora eles estão pensando que somos mesmo. Eu acabei com a sua vida né?

– Hum? Não Ryoma-kun, de jeito nenhum, na verdade...só não ia gostar de ver você decepcionado com a situação, triste, por isso não aprovei aquilo. Não ia querer perder sua amizade por culpa de alguns, e ainda...ficar com raiva de mim.

– Raiva? Não, além disso você não tem culpa, e eu não estou decepcionado. Olha!...eu não deveria estar falando isso mas...

– Hum?

– É que...os senpais vivem me caçoando...com você.

– Ah! Então, eu já sabia disso.

– Sabia?

– Sim, porque eles também ficavam me caçoando...com você.

– Ah! Esses caras...

– Hahaha! Bom, acho que pode ser brincadeira mesmo, né? É melhor a gente ignorar, não é mesmo?

– Pode ser. Bom, já está ficando tarde né? É melhor irmos.

– Verdade.

E os dois vão embora juntos na bela tarde, no lindo e avermelhado pôr do sol.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Gomennasai -** Desculpe  
**Omedeto Gozaimasu -** Parabéns  
**Sugoi -** Incrível  
**Doushiyo? -** O que vou fazer?  
**Kami-sama -** Deus  
**Chotto Matte -** Espere um pouco  
**Betsu ni -** Particularmente  
**Nande -** Por que?  
**Ore -** Eu ( linguagem grosseira, geralmente usado por homens)

* * *

**Tomoka –** AAAAAH NÃAAAAO!

**Sakuno –** O que foi Tomo-chan?

**Tomoka –** ROUBARAM O MEU GLOSS!

**Horio –** NÃAAO!

**Sakuno –** Horio-kun? O que foi?

**Horio –** ROUBARAM MINHA RAQUETE!

**Ryoma –** ¬¬° Urusai, Horio

**Sakuno –** Minha nossa! Quem será que roubou?

**Ryoma –** Vamos descobrir. No próximo capítulo: Caçando o ladrão.


	6. Caçando o ladrão

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** Vários objetos são roubados nos armários dos colegiais, a maioria raquetes. Os seis furiosos com o sumiço de seus pertences resolvem caçar o ladrão. Para isso eles terão que vir no colégio de noite. Estão prontos para uma aventura noturna?

* * *

**Caçando o ladrão**

– ... "You charmed me and left me completely at the mercy of their desires."  
(Você me encantou e me deixou completamente a mercê dos seus desejos. )

– "My heart is yours, nothing will prevent me love you more!"  
(Meu coração é seu, nada vai impedir que eu te ame cada vez mais! )

– "You are our most beautiful destination written in my life."  
(Você é a página mais linda que o destino escreveu na minha vida.)

– "I believe in you 25 hours a day. It always makes my heart overtime! "  
(Penso em você 25 horas por dia. É que meu coração faz sempre hora extra!)

– "If loving you is crazy, I'm a fool with no cure."  
(Se te amar é loucura, sou uma louca sem cura.)

– "I never said I love you. But my eyes always betray me. "  
(Eu nunca disse que te amo. Mas seus olhos sempre me traem.)

– "I love you so much that I even forget myself."  
(Te amo tanto que chego a esquecer de mim mesma.)

–"It meant a lot more when the words are scarce, just wanna say you're my everything, is my only and eternal love."  
(Queria dizer muitas coisas mais no momento as palavras estão escassas, só quero te dizer que você é meu tudo, é o meu único e eterno amor.)

– "Happiness is just a way where I can find to smile and to love you and join our destiny."  
(A felicidade é só um caminho onde posso te encontrar pra sorrir e pra te amar e juntar nosso destino.)

– "It's almost impossible to be at his side, and not wanting to take your hand and squeeze it between mine."  
(É quase impossível estar ao seu lado, e não querer pegar sua mão, e apertá-la entre as minhas.)

* * *

– Huuum...É realmente lindo e romântico Sakuno, não é a toa que aqueles idiotas começaram a caçoar de você e do Ryoma-sama.

– Ah! Eu sei Tomo-chan, mas o pior é que eles agora estão achando que nós estamos namorando de verdade.

– Aaaai que sonho Sakuno! Se fosse comigo eu estaria tão feliiiiz! Não sei onde você vê problema nisso.

– ...Tomo-chan, desculpa, mas seria egoísmo da minha parte ficar feliz.

– Mas por quê? Você o ama.

– Porque eu devo pensar no que ele acha de tudo isso, apesar dele ter dito ser meu namorado, coisa que eu jamais diria para alguém sendo que não sou namorada dele. Ele falou aquilo para tentar resolver o nosso problema, mas não deu certo.

– É, eu me lembro. Mas não se preocupe Sakuno, logo, logo eles param com isso e esquecem que estão namorando.

– Tomo-chan, nós não estamos namorando.

– Ah! Que seja, Sakuno. Vamos nos maquiar? Eu comprei um gloss rosa bebê, é a sua cara.

– E? Pra mim? E...eu não uso muito maquiagem.

– Hahaha! Ah Não! Foi pra isso que eu te chamei aqui.

– Ué? Achei que você tinha me chamado na sua casa pra contar sobre o meu problema com o Ryoma-kun.

– É, também, mas eu queria ver também como ficaria você maquiada.

– Ai! Tá bom Tomo-chan. – Com uma gota na cabeça.

– Ué?

– Hum? O que foi?

– Onde está? Onde está? Ai Não! Sumiu!

– Sumiu?

– Sim, mas eu juro que eu deixei aqui na bolsa, eu me lembro quando coloquei aqui.

– Que estranho. Bom, pode ser que você esqueceu no colégio.

– Não! Mas eu me lembro quando eu coloquei na minha bolsa.

– Então, vamos procurar amanhã no colégio.

– Ok! Ai que fome, vou buscar Elma chips e já volto tá?

– Tá bom.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Tomoka e Sakuno foram perguntar pra várias pessoas sobre o desaparecimento do gloss.

– Licença! Você viu por a caso um gloss rosa bebê?

– Não vi não.

– Arigato! Caramba Sakuno, ninguém viu.

– Pode ser que foi roubado pela turma da tarde.

– Nani Shitenda?

– Ryoma-kun.

– RYOMA-SAMA, RYOMA-SAMA!

– Hum?

– Ryoma-sama! Você por a caso viu algum gloss rosa perdido por aí?

– Não.

– AAAH! NÃAAAAO! EU QUEEERO MEEEEEEU GLOOOOSS!

– Ochitsuite Tomo-chan!

– ECHIZEEEN! ECHIZEEEN!

– Nanda Horio?

– VOCÊ POR A CASO VIU A MINHA RAQUETE?

– Ah! Mais um... não, eu não vi.

– Caramba! Como é que eu vou treinar agora?

– Horio-kun, quando é que você a perdeu? – Pergunta Sakuno.

– Eu cheguei no meu armário e quando vi não estava mais lá.

– Então provavelmente você foi roubado ontem.

– Sim, e provavelmente meu gloss foi roubado ontem também.

– Mas Tomo-chan, você não disse que colocou na sua bolsa?

– Sim, mas foi na hora que fomos treinar.

– ... – Todos com gotas na cabeça.

– E o que vamos fazer?

– Eu não vou fazer nada.

– Ah! Caramba! Esse Echizen é tão frio!

Chegando no vestiário, Ryoma não encontra sua raquete vermelha.

– Não acredito! MINHA RAQUETE VERMELHA TAMBÉM?

* * *

– Pois é, meu celular sumiu junto com a minha bola de tênis.

– E eu a raquete e minha mochila.

– A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa, eu quero o meu gloss custe o que custar.

– Que estranho! Porque essa pessoa roubaria um gloss?

– Grrr...Kuso!

– Doushita no Ryoma-kun?

– Roubaram a minha raquete vermelha também.

– A sua raquete?

– É!

– Sakuno, e você? Alguém roubou algo seu também?

– Sim Tomo-chan, o meu lenço rosa.

– Caramba! Pelo jeito é uma ladra e não um ladrão.

– A gente precisa descobrir quem é essa ladra.

– Como Ryoma-sama?

– Vocês sabem que de manhã e à tarde as câmeras estão ligadas por todos os corredores não é?

– Sim – Diz todos.

– Então, provavelmente essa ladra agiu quando todos já não estavam no colégio, à noite.

– Mas Ryoma-kun, à noite as câmeras ficam ligadas o tempo todo.

– Então, como vamos poder pegar essa ladra?

– A gente vai ter que vir aqui à noite.

– Por que à noite Echizen?

– Porque é a hora mais certa pra pegar um ladrão Horio, geralmente os ladrões agem no meio da noite, você não sabia?

– Ah! É isso aí, claro que eu sabia hehehe!

– Mas porque a preocupação Horio? Por a caso está com medo?

– MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO OSAKADA! FICA QUIETA!

– NÃO FICO NÃO SEU BAKA! APOSTO QUE TÁ MORRENDO DE MEDO, POR ISSO DISSE "À noite Echizen?".

– Tomo-chan

– Horio-kun

– Esses dois são barulhentos.

* * *

– Então Ryoma-kun, como vamos entrar?

– Tem um jeito, vamos ter que pular o muro, eu trouxe de casa uma corda para pularmos.

– Mas Ryoma-kun, como vamos pular? E se a primeira pessoa não conseguir pular o muro?

– Consegue sim Ryuzaki, porque sou eu que vou pular primeiro.

– Ryoma-kun, e depois disso? O que vamos fazer? – Pergunta Kachiro

– Depois disso, vamos entrar na porta dos fundos, só que sem fazer barulho. Fazendo isso vamos direto para a nossa sala, se conseguirmos chegar lá sem sermos pego, começaremos um novo plano para pegarmos o ladrão.

– Entendido – Diz todos.

Ryoma pula sem dificuldade o muro e joga a corda para os outros, eles conseguem pular, mas Sakuno teve alguma dificuldade para descer, e acaba caindo em cima de Ryoma.

– Aitte! Ryu...Ryuzaki!

– Go...Gomennasai Ryoma-kun.

– Ah! Tá, tá. – Diz Ryoma desajeitado. – Vamos logo antes que nos pegue! – Os seis passam vagarosamente até os fundos.

– Echizen, você tem a chave pra entrarmos?

– Não Horio, não estou com a chave, mas abra a porta para ver se está aberta. – Horio gira a maçaneta e a porta se abre facilmente.

– Echizen, se abriu, como?

– Isso quer dizer que o ladrão já está aqui.

– O que? Como vamos entrar Ryoma-sama?

– A gente precisa ver se o ladrão está por perto, se não estiver entramos sem problemas.

– Ok! – Todos.

* * *

– Ufa! Conseguimos – Dizem aliviados Tomoka e Horio.

– Mas ainda precisamos planejar em como pegar o ladrão – Diz Katsuo acabando com o ânimo dos dois.

– É, Ryoma-kun, você sabe o que vamos fazer? – Pergunta Sakuno

– Hum, ainda estou pensando.

– Já sei Ryoma-kun, a gente pode ficar em cada canto espionando-o chegar. Eu trouxe a minha câmera.

– Você é demais Kachiro – Diz Katsuo

– Mas Kachiro, se for assim, a gente precisa ficar em duplas, se for muitas pessoas em um canto é mais fácil de ele nos pegar primeiro. – Diz Horio

– Parece que vamos ter que ficar em dupla. – Diz Ryoma.

– Ok! – Todos dizem

– Então vai ficar assim, Kachiro, você vai se responsabilizar pelas fotos, e de preferência grave também. Katsuo, você fará dupla com o Kachiro. Horio, você e a Osakada vão ficar responsáveis pela armadilha, como vocês são barulhentos dariam mais certo para os dois.

– Ah! A Osakada de novo não! – Reclama Horio

– Ah! E você acha que eu estou feliz de ter que ouvir essa sua voz irritante o tempo todo? – Retruca Tomoka.

– Está vendo? É por isso que deixei os dois juntos. Só não gritem por aí pra não chamar a atenção do ladrão.

– Ma...Mas...e eu Ryoma-kun? – Pergunta Sakuno.

– É, Echizen, por que colocou a Ryuzaki junto com você? – Perguntava Horio meio que desconfiado.

– U...Ué, eu já não disse que vocês são barulhentos de mais? A Ryuzaki não é escandalosa e ela não fala muito, igual a vocês, e daria mais certo no nosso plano.

– E...o que nós devemos fazer?

**Tsuzuku... **

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Nani Shitenda/ Nani Shiteru no? -** O que está fazendo?  
**Ochitsuitte -** Acalme-se  
**Nanda/ Doushita -** O que foi?  
**Kuso -** Merda  
**Baka -** Bobo  
**Gomennasai -** Desculpe

* * *

**Ryoma –** Tá legal pessoal! Cada dupla precisa levar algum objeto para usarmos no nosso plano de captura do ladrão.

**Kachiro –** Eu tenho a minha câmera para gravar as provas do roubo.

**Katsuo –** Boa Kachiro!

**Tomoka –** Eu e o Horio trouxemos uma corda.

**Horio –** Vamos usar para fazer ele tropeçar. Hahaha!

**Ryoma –** Legal.

**Sakuno –** E...Ryoma-kun, e nós?

**Ryoma –** Você verá. No próximo capítulo: A história de Tori. Não percam!


	7. A história de Tori

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** Ryoma e os outros inventam um plano de como pegar o ladrão. E depois de tudo aquilo descobrem quem é o mascarado. Ele contará uma história comovente. Confira!

* * *

**Nos episódios anteriores:**

– Então vai ficar assim, Kachiro, você vai se responsabilizar pelas fotos, e de preferência grave também. Katsuo, você fará dupla com o Kachiro. Horio, você e a Osakada vão ficar responsáveis pela armadilha, como vocês são barulhentos dariam mais certo para os dois.

– Ah! A Osakada de novo não! – Reclama Horio.

– Ah! E você acha que eu estou feliz de ter que ouvir essa sua voz irritante o tempo todo? – Retruca Tomoka.

– Está vendo? É por isso que deixei os dois juntos. Só não gritem por aí pra não chamar a atenção do ladrão.

– Ma...Mas...e eu Ryoma-kun? – Pergunta Sakuno.

– É, Echizen, por que colocou a Ryuzaki junto com você? – Perguntava Horio meio que desconfiado.

– U...Ué, eu já não disse que vocês são barulhentos de mais? A Ryuzaki não é escandalosa e ela não fala muito, igual a vocês, e daria mais certo no nosso plano.

– E...o que nós devemos fazer? – Pergunta Sakuno

–... Acho que tenho uma ideia.

* * *

**A história de Tori**

Enquanto isso o ladrão se encontrava na sala da treinadora procurando mais algumas coisas para roubar. Por sorte ele não notou a presença de Ryoma e os outros, já que estava concentrado só em achar alguma coisa.

– Caramba! Não tem mais nada aqui? Preciso pelo menos de mais uma raquete. – Ele olha para um armário grande que tinha ao lado e avista uma raquete de cor roxa, a mesma cor do uniforme da treinadora Ryuzaki.

– Ah! Que sorte que achei! – Diz pegando a raquete e a analisando – Nossa! Ela é mesmo de ótima qualidade! Desculpe, mas não posso te deixar aqui solitária.

Ele fica mais algum tempo na sala da treinadora e depois de um tempo resolve passar em mais algumas salas.

– Próxima sala, hum...vou na sala do 3º ano.

– Olha! Ele tá indo direto para nossa sala. – Diz Horio para Osakada em algum lugar distante.

– É! Pelo jeito ele vai demorar mais um pouco.

– Tá gravando tudo Kachiro? – Pergunta Katsuo para Kachiro em outro lugar perto dali.

– Sim, tudinho.

Ryoma e Sakuno estavam um pouco mais distantes da sala do 3º ano que os outros.

– Ele tá indo pra nossa sala.

– Ele vai demorar mais algum tempo Ryoma-kun.

– Eu sei Ryuzaki, já sei o que a gente pode fazer.

– O que?

– Vem comigo, vamos pra sala da treinadora.

– Mas não é arriscado?

– Se ele vai demorar não é tão arriscado. A gente passa rapidinho fazendo silêncio.

– O...Ok!

Eles começam a andar em direção à sala da treinadora, parando um instante para falar com outros, fazendo um gesto com as mãos, indicando para ficarem, e eles assentiram com a cabeça permanecendo no mesmo lugar. Entraram na sala e fecharam a porta.

– Ryoma-kun, o que está fazendo?

– Procurando duas raquetes. – Diz isso olhando em um armário um pouco menor do que o outro. – Aqui não tem nada. Ryuzaki veja se tem alguma nesse armário! – Ela abre o armário e acha duas raquetes.

– Olha Ryoma-kun! Tem mesmo e são duas.

– Ótimo! Agora só precisamos das bolas de tênis.

– Ok! – Eles demoram alguns minutos procurando e de repente ouve passos se aproximando.

– Kuso! Ele tá vindo.

– E agora? – Sakuno se desespera. Ele a pega pela mão correndo para dentro do armário maior.

– Fica quieta! – Tampando a boca de Sakuno a deixando incrivelmente vermelha.

– Caramba! Eu juro que tinha esquecido uma bola de tênis aqui, será que é só impressão? Hum...Vou lá na sala do 2º, deve ser que esqueci lá. – Dizia o ladrão confuso. – Ai! Cansei, vou ficar um pouco aqui descansando. Essa de andar pela escola toda cansa mesmo.

Isso enfureceu Ryoma, já que estava em um lugar extremamente apertado, apesar de o armário ser grande. O problema nem era por isso, mas sim por estar com Ryuzaki ali colada em seu corpo. Admitiu estar encabulado por estar naquela situação. E a pobre Sakuno, obviamente não se sentia diferente, tentava se afastar o máximo que pode o que era impossível naquele momento. Os dois estavam quase abraçados. Com aquela ação, Sakuno se sentiu estar caindo para trás.

– Doushita Ryuzaki? – Sussurrou Ryoma.

– Ryoma-kun, eu...eu vou cair. – Com medo de cair, ela o agarra com as mãos nos seus ombros. E ele sem pensar a segura pela cintura. Sem querer, concluiu que sua cintura era fina e delicada. Corou ao pensar nisso.

– (Que merda estou pensando?) – Tentou ignorar a cara de espanto da garota e se concentrar no ladrão. – Por pouco você caia, agora não vai cair mais já que está segura.

– Hum. (Mas que confortante! O abraço dele é tão confortante e caloroso!) – Pensava Sakuno encantada, com seus olhos fixos em seu rosto, na beleza do garoto, que agora estava concentrado no ladrão. – (Ai meu Senhor! Ele está tão perto, tão perto, tão...)

– Está tão perto de dar 20:00, daqui a pouco eles chegam em casa. – Dizia o ladrão olhando em seu relógio, parecia preocupado com algo, o que deixou Ryoma meio curioso.

– Eles? Eles quem? – Sussurra pra si mesmo.

– Espera aí! Agora me lembrei onde deixei a bola de tênis, está na sala do 1º ano, como pude esquecer? – Dizendo isso, o ladrão sai da sala.

Ryoma olha para os lados e em cima de sua cabeça ao lado, avista duas bolas de tênis. Sorriu aliviado por ter encontrado antes que o ladrão, como ele não tinha visto? Perguntava-se.

– Ryuzaki, é a hora de nós sairmos. Vamos? – Sakuno estava ainda do mesmo jeito, parecia hipnotizada, não disse uma palavra e nem ao menos o ouvia, isso deixou ele meio preocupado.

– Ei! Ryuzaki, vamos?

– Ah? Claro! – Permanecendo do mesmo jeito.

– Ryuzaki? O que você tem? – Nesse momento chega o ladrão.

– Ah? O que? – Sakuno percebendo o que tinha feito, fica visivelmente vermelha, e com o susto a fez cair pra trás. – AAAAAAAAH!

– AAAAAH QUEM SÃO VOCÊS? VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ME PEGAR! – Diz já saindo correndo.

– Kuso! O que deu em você Ryuzaki?

– Eh?

– Hotoke! Ele não vai escapar. – Diz correndo atrás dele e Sakuno o acompanha.

O ladrão corre desesperado aquele longo corredor que parecia ser uma eternidade, em direção à porta de saída. Bem mais pra frente estava Tomoka e Horio o esperando cair na armadilha dos mesmos. Ainda correndo ele percebe mais a frente a presença de duas pessoas uma do lado da outra. Sugeriu que eles estariam armando alguma emboscada e pulou a corda.

– Kuso! Ele pulou a corda – Pragueja Horio

– E agora Horio? – Diz Tomoka

– HAHAHA! BOA TENTATIVA! – Dizia o ladrão vitorioso não esperando o que lhe esperava.

– Preparada pelo saque Ryuzaki?

– Hai Ryoma-kun

– Então vamos nessa! – Os dois se posicionam ao mesmo tempo para realizar um saque simples, mas pela posição que estavam pareciam dar um impulso maior para realizar um impacto. – Ryuzaki, força hein?

– Hai! Pode deixar! – Os movimentos de ambos pareciam câmera lenta para os olhos dos outros quatro. Não demorou muito e o saque foi realizado. – UAAA! – Acertando em cheio as costas do ladrão, que foi o saque de Ryoma, e na cabeça que foi um saque de Sakuno.

– Shikisho! – Pragueja o ladrão.

– Ne? Mada Mada Dane?...Dorobo-san – Provoca Ryoma – Então, agora me responda onde está a MINHA RAQUETE VERMELHA? – Disse um Echizen já alterado, dando ênfase no final da frase.

– CALMA! CALMA! POR FAVOR NÃO ME ENTREGUE PRA POLÍCIA!

– E por que não? Você roubou a minha raquete preferida e mais um monte de coisas, incluindo as coisas dos meus amigos aqui presentes.

– É ISSO AI! AGORA ME DIZ ONDE ESTÁ O MEU GLOSS ROSA BEBÊ?

– Gloss rosa bebê? Desculpa mas eu não roubei nenhum gloss, e a propósito, o que é um gloss?

– Co...Como assim? Se você não roubou...QUEM ROUBOU MEU GLOSS? – Se desespera Tomoka, fazendo todos ficarem impacientes.

– Espera um pouco! – Sakuno diz isso tirando a máscara do ladrão.

– Shigeru-san? – Todos dizem espantados por ver o homem conhecido. Era um senhor muito simpático, que faz limpeza pelos corredores do colégio toda manhã.

– Shigeru-san, por que o senhor fez isso? – Pergunta Kachiro indignado

– Gomennasai meninos, eu sei que fiz errado, eu estou muito envergonhado...Os meus filhos adoravam jogar tênis, eles sempre jogavam. – Começou a contar a sua história.

– Nós éramos uma família feliz. Meus filhos sempre foram apaixonados pelo tênis. Jogavam o dia todo.

**Flash Back On**

– PEGA ESSA NII-SAN! – Rebate.

– Ha! Ah! Você é muito mole Tori! – Devolve

– Ah! Pare de me caçoar Kuno-niisan e joga sério!

– EI GAROTOS! VENHAM ALMOÇAR! A COMIDA JÁ ESTÁ NA MESA! – Grita Shigeru-san para seus filhos.

– HAAAI OTOOO-SAN!

Já almoçando, eles comentavam sobre o jogo que tiveram. Mais falavam que comiam, e seu pai só chamavam a atenção dos dois.

– Tinha que ver Oto-san, hoje consegui ganhar do Kuno-niisan de 6 a 4

– Que bom filho! Está melhorando!

– Hu! Isso foi pura sorte! Por pouco te vencia, maaaas...admito que você melhorou bastante Tori.

– Honto? Arigatou Nii-san – Agradece Tori sorrindo.

– Tadaima! – Dizia uma voz afeminada e angelical chegando à cozinha.

– Oka-san!

– Olá filhos! Sentiram saudades da mamãe?

– Olá meu amor, sentimos muito a sua falta. – Dizia agora Shigeru

– Sim Oka-san, muito, muito.

– Oh! E então, jogaram muito tênis hoje?

– Sim, hoje eu consegui ganhar do Kuno-niisan de 6 a 4.

– Sério? Nossa Tori-kun, como você melhorou! Estou muito orgulhosa, de vocês dois.

Mais tarde, minha mulher Akina estava jogando com meu filho caçula, Tori. Ela assim como meus filhos também gostava de ficar jogando tênis. Quando os dois jogavam era como se o tempo parasse, meu filho amava passar o tempo com Akina jogando, no tempo ele tinha dez anos de idade. Era uma época muito feliz, mas depois daquele dia...

* * *

– Ha! Rebate essa Oka-chan! – Rebate Tori com certa força.

– Mada Mada! – Rebate Akina facilmente.

– Uaaau! Você é muito boa, mas tenta pegar ESSA! – Rebateu essa última com certa força e rapidez que a levou pra bem longe. A bola para no meio da rua, era uma rua muito movimentada. – Ai! Acho que exagerei um pouco. – Com uma gota na cabeça

– Tudo bem Tori-kun, eu pego a bola. – Akina corre até a bola para buscá-la, mas a mesma atravessa a rua sem olhar para os lados. Quando olha para um lado avista um carro vindo em sua direção.

– ABUNAAAAI! OKAAA-SAAAN – Grita para sua mãe Tori que presencia a cena.

Foi aí que meu filho parou de jogar tênis e começou a odiar esse esporte. Sem falar que...ele tem um trauma de jogar tênis.

* * *

– Eu...sinto muito Shigeru-san – Tenta consolar Sakuno

– Desculpa mas...o que isso tem haver com seu roubo?

– ECHIZEN! – Grita Horio alterado.

– Não, tudo bem, eu já estava chegando aí.

**Flash Back On**

Dois dias depois, se encontrava a família no túmulo de Akina, orando. E uma criança de seus 10 anos de idade chorava muito, se sentindo o culpado da grande tragédia.

– Utsu...Utsu...Oto-san...Eu sei que eu sou o culpado de tudo. – Dizia Tori enquanto chorava lágrimas grossas.

– Não, não é sua culpa meu filho.

– É minha sim, por minha culpa ela não voltará nunca mais, nunca mais veremos o lindo sorriso dela. Por culpa do meu forte saque que dei.

– Não diga isso filho, isso foi uma tragédia, mas não se sinta culpado.

– ...Oto-san...Utsu...utsu...EU NUNCA MAIS JOGAREI TÊNIS!

– O que? – Perguntava Kuno indignado.

– FOI O QUE VOCÊ OUVIU NII-SAN, NUNCA MAIS VOU JOGAR TÊNIS! NUNCA!

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

– Meu filho decidiu descartar o tênis de sua vida, mas era a sua grande paixão, e tentei faze-lo voltar a jogar tênis, mas como somos uma família bem humilde eu não consegui nem comprar uma raquete, e a antiga raquete foi jogada fora no mesmo dia que meu filho decidiu nunca mais jogar tênis. E foi por isso que decidi roubar.

– Oji-san, não é assim que as coisas se resolvem, roubando. Isso pode prejudicar você e o seu caráter, sem falar que seu filho não aceitaria se soubesse que você roubou. E mesmo que você conseguisse roubar, quem garante que ele voltaria a jogar tênis?

– Eu sei Echizen-kun, me perdoe...de verdade, eu só queria ver meu filho feliz outra vez, mas eu não pensei direito quanto a ele voltar a jogar. Por favor! Não me entregue para a polícia! Eu prometo nunca mais voltar a roubar.

– ...Nós não vamos te entregar, Shigeru-san.

– ...Arigatou! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

– Mas antes, pode nos devolver as nossas coisas?

– Ah! Claro, claro, mil perdões!...Mesmo que eu não consiga, tentarei faze-lo voltar a jogar.

– Vamos ajudá-lo Ryoma-kun! – Pede Sakuno

– Quem? Nós?

– É Ryoma-kun, você tem como ajudá-lo, já é quase um profissional. Você pode dar aula pra ele.

– Ryuzaki! – Faz cara emburrada

– Onegai Ryoma-kun, ajude ele! – Ainda implorava Sakuno, quase fazendo bico.

– ...Hunf! Tá legal! Tá legal!

– Arigato Gozaimasu, Echizen-kun. – Agradecia mais uma vez o faxineiro

– Amanhã eu vou à sua casa ás 8:00

– Sim.

– E você Ryuzaki, como vingança terá que vir também.

– EEE?

– É isso aí! Foi você quem me botou nisso.

– Ueee~~ Ryoma-kuuun, seu chatooo! – Sakuno choramingando.

**Tsuzuku... **

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Kuso - **Merda

**Doushita - **O que foi?

**Hotoke! - **Deixe pra lá!

**Shikisho - **Droga!

**Mada Mada Dane? - **Ainda não/ Você tem muito que aprender.

**Dorobo - **Ladrão

**Oto-san - **Pai

**Honto - **Verdade

**Nii-san - **Irmão

**Tadaima - **Cumprimento usado ao chegar em sua casa.

**Oka-san - **Mãe

**Abunai - **Perigoso. Nesse caso "abunai" seria cuidado.

**Utsu! - **Onomatopéia de choro baixo.

**Oji-san - **Senhor/ Velho

**Onegai -** Por Favor!

* * *

**Akina –** Tori-kun, você ama jogar tênis?  
**Tori –** Sim Oka-chan! Quando eu crescer quero ser o melhor jogador de tênis do mundo.  
**Akina –** Hahahaha! E eu sempre vou torcer por você. Tori-kun, eu quero que siga o seu sonho.  
**Tori –** Eu vou realizar o meu sonho Oka-chan.

**Ryoma –** No próximo capítulo: Tênis, a minha grande paixão.


	8. Tênis, a minha grande paixão

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** Ryoma e Sakuno vão na casa de Shigeru-san para tentar ajudar Tori. Ryoma terá que convencê-lo a voltar a jogar tênis e voltar a ser feliz novamente, será que Ryoma conseguirá? Confira!

* * *

**Tênis, a minha grande paixão**

Na residência da família Ryuzaki, Sakuno estava provando várias roupas para ver qual era mais apropriada para poder sair, pois nesse dia iria com Ryoma na casa de Shigeru-san, não sabia dizer se era bom ou ruim. Bom por estar saindo com ele, ou ruim por ser uma vingança de Ryoma por ter o colocado como treinador de um garoto desconhecido.

– Por ter me colocado nisso Ryuzaki, você também terá que vir comigo, por vingança. – Dizia Ryoma

– Ueee~~ – Sakuno choramingando

Deu de ombros, ainda porque valia muito a pena. De repente, percebe que eles estavam mais amigos ultimamente, antigamente nem se falavam direito. Resolveu que não iria se iludir tanto e que continuaria sendo bons amigos, quem sabe as coisas mudariam mais pra frente? Viu que o bom a se fazer é seguir o exemplo de Tomoka, esperar. Como diz o ditado "Se tiver que ser, será".

– Triiiim...Triiiiim... – Telefone tocando.

– Moshi Moshi?

– Oi Sakuno, é a Tomoka

– Ah! Oi Tomo-chan, o que foi?

– Sakuno, sabe quem roubou o meu gloss?

– Não, quem?

– Aquela garota do 2º ano, sabe?

– Ah sim, a Shiho-chan?

– É, aquela ladra de uma figa!

– Nossa! Mas e o gloss? Ela te devolveu?

– Claro! Se não, eu disse que acabaria com a raça dela. HAHAHAHA! – Risada maléfica

– Hehehe ah é? – Sakuno com uma gota na cabeça. Quando olhou no relógio viu que estava 10 minutos atrasada. – To...Tomo-chan, eu estou de saída agora, então vou ter que desligar.

– Ah sim! Hoje você tem um encontro com o Ryoma-sama né sortuda?

– To...Tomo-chan, você sabe que não é um encontro. – Fica corada

– Hahaha! É, mas o Ryoma-sama que te chamou, vocês estão muito amiguinhos ultimamente hein?

– Hehehe! É mesmo? Tomo-chan deixa eu ir, nossa eu estou extremamente atrasada!

– AH É? EITA! ENTÃO ATÉ MAIS SAKUNO! TCHAU! – Desliga o telefone

– AH NÃO! EU ESTOU ATRASADA! – Com pressa resolveu que iria com uma camisa azul celeste, saia bege e sandália sem salto branca.

* * *

Chegando ao ponto de encontro, não avista Ryoma. Sentou em um banco perto dali e ficou esperando-o.

– Ai! Ele deve estar bem zangado comigo, por ter esperado 20 minutos. – Nesse momento sente algo gelado em seu pescoço, a deixando arrepiada. – AAAAH!

– Tá 20 minutos atrasada. – Dizia Ryoma depois de encostar a lata do refrigerante Ponta no pescoço de Sakuno, a oferecendo.

– Ah! Gomen Ryoma-kun! É que...

– Vamos entrando no trem para chegarmos logo!

– Matte!

* * *

Ao chegarem à casa de Shigeru-san, se depararam com uma casa humilde, mas que tinha um quintal grande que daria até para jogar tênis.

– Ah! Ohayo Echizen-kun, Ryuzaki-chan. – Cumprimenta Shigeru-san.

– Ohayo! – Respondem os dois.

– Vou chamar Tori pra vocês. TORIIII! – Aparece Tori na porta de sua casa, com uma expressão séria parecida com a de Ryoma. Tori já estava com quinze anos de idade, era um pouco mais baixo que Ryoma.

– Nanda Oyaji? Ah? – Se surpreende ao avistar Ryoma. Ele o reconheceu, pois já o viu na televisão.

– Echizen...Ryoma?

– Ah! – Confirma com a cabeça. – Você é Tori não é?

– Sou.

– Isso não é bom filho? Ele te ajudará com o tênis e...

– OYAJI! Porque você o chamou?

– Mas filho...

– Já disse que NUNCA MAIS vou jogar tênis, foi por causa disso que a mamãe morreu. E eu não quero voltar a me lembrar daquilo. Eu não te pedi para chama-lo, por que tinha que chamar ele?

–...Shigeru-san, me deixe conversar com ele um instante.

– Ah...tudo bem Echizen-kun.

Shigeru-san convida Sakuno para entrar na casa e eles os deixam sozinhos para conversar. Por um momento eles ficam em silêncio sem dizer nada, apenas se encarando, até que Tori começa a falar.

– E então? O que tem a dizer? De qualquer forma, não vai adiantar. – Dizia já sem encará-lo.

– Hunf! Não estou aqui para te implorar nada. Isso pode ser um saco, mas...vou dizer

– ...

– Me diz uma coisa! Você é feliz?

– Hu?!

– Só me responda! Sinceramente.

– Você ainda pergunta?

– Não! Não é?

– ... – Ele não responde, apenas abaixa a cabeça fitando o chão com um semblante triste em seu rosto.

– Saiba que você só não é feliz porque não quer.

– Nani?

– É claro! Não adianta ficar se lamentando a vida toda, tá na hora de crescer.

– O QUE TÁ DIZENDO? VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE O QUE ESTOU SENTINDO! NÃO CONHECE A DOR DE PERDER ALGUÉM IMPORTANTE.

– Hu! E a sua mãe? Qual era o sonho dela?

– Hu?

– O que ela diria?

* * *

**Flash Back On**

– Tori-kun, você ama jogar tênis? – Perguntava sua mãe sorridente.

– Sim Oka-chan! Quando eu crescer quero ser o melhor jogador de tênis do mundo.

– Hahahaha! E eu sempre vou torcer por você. Tori-kun, eu quero que siga o seu sonho.

– Eu vou realizar o meu sonho Oka-chan.

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

– O seu sonho não era ser um grande jogador de tênis? Não era sua paixão jogar tênis?

– ...Era.

– Acredito que sua mãe ia querer isso também, que você seguisse o seu sonho. É por isso que não é feliz, descartou de sua vida algo que era importante pra você. Sei que o tênis não é a coisa mais importante do mundo, mas se é a sua paixão, não precisava ser tão radical. Eu posso não conhecer e nem entender a sua dor, mas sei que dói. Mas não é por isso que você vai ficar carregando isso para o resto da vida.

– Ela...realmente queria isso, que eu seguisse o meu sonho. Ela... – Agora dizia emocionado. – sempre me incentivava, sempre estava torcendo por mim, porque ela sempre acreditou em mim...utsu...utsu...Era sempre ela que me mantinha vivo e confiante.

– Hu! – Dá um pequeno sorriso de lado. – Sabe? Temos uma coisa em comum. Nós temos alguém importante que está sempre torcendo por nós, e é por meio deles que adquirimos a confiança.

– Você conseguiu confiança assim?

– Hu! Eu não, eu sempre fui confiante desde pequeno, mas tenho alguém que sempre está torcendo por mim, me dando forças.

– Quem?

– ...Não importa quem seja.

– (Deve ser aquela menina).

– E então? Pronto para tornar um Prince of Tennis?

– ...Eu...não sei se está certo.

– Vou esperar sua resposta, mas quero que pense bem sobre o que conversamos. – Disse isso e o deixa ali pensando enquanto entrava na casa.

* * *

Dentro da casa de Shigeru-san, todos estavam pensativos, se Ryoma conseguiria convencer Tori de voltar a jogar tênis e ser feliz outra vez.

– Será que Echizen-kun vai conseguir? – Se perguntava Shigeru-san preocupado.

– Eu acredito que sim Shigeru-san. Eu confio no Ryoma-kun.

– Você é namorada dele? – Pergunta Kuno

– EH? Na...Não! Nós somos apenas bons amigos. – Cora ao ouvir a pergunta.

– Também joga tênis Ryuzaki-chan? – Pergunta Shigeru-san com um pequeno sorriso.

– Jogo sim. Antes eu era uma negação no tênis, Ryoma-kun vivia criticando meu jeito de jogar, então ele me ensinou como se joga. Hahaha!

– Hum, é a primeira vez que eu vejo uma garota que joga tênis, eu nunca vi. Aqui as garotas não ligam muito. – Comentava Kuno.

– Hum, é mesmo? – Nesse momento Ryoma chega. – E então Ryoma-kun?

– ...Eu dei um tempo para ele pensar. Mas acredito que consegui ajuda-lo.

– Tomara que sim Echizen-kun.

– Shigeru-san, nós voltaremos de novo na semana que vem, Tori terá uma semana para pensar. Ok?

– Sim, esperaremos por você Echizen-kun.

– Então até domingo.

* * *

Depois de uma semana estavam eles lá mais uma vez.

– Ohayo Echizen-kun, Ryuzaki-chan, podem entrar!

– Ohayo! – Dizem os dois já entrando. Eles vão direto para o quintal da casa de Shigeru-san e se surpreendem com que viu.

– Yo Echizen Ryoma, Ryuzaki-nee-chan! – Cumprimenta Tori. Ele estava lá, jogando tênis, rebatendo as bolas contra a parede. Dessa vez com um sorriso em seu rosto.

– ...Hu! – Dá um sorriso de lado.

– Ryoma-kun, você conseguiu. – Disse Sakuno sorridente.

– Isso que eu mais desejei, que ele voltasse a sorrir novamente, eu não sei como te agradecer Echizen-kun.

– Não precisa agradescer.

– Echizen Ryoma, obrigado por me dar sua raquete. – Dessa vez Tori o agradece.

– De nada. Vamos começar Tori?

– Sim.

Ryoma treinou Tori durante 1 mês. Ele melhorou bastante, mas ainda tinha muito que aprender. Como Ryoma não poderia o treinar por muito tempo ele teria que treinar sozinho, jogando com seu irmão Kuno.

Shigeru-san e seus filhos levam Ryoma e Sakuno até o portão.

– Muito obrigado por tudo Echizen-kun. – Agradece Shigeru-san

– Não há de que.

– Quando eu me tornar tão forte e bom quanto você Echizen Ryoma, quero uma partida de tênis com você. – Dizia Tori determinado.

– Eu vou estar esperando até lá mas, ainda mada mada dane?

– Hahaha!

– E não se esqueça de que mesmo que sua mãe não esteja aqui para torcer por você, você ainda tem seu pai e seu irmão para te dar um grande apoio.

– Eu nunca vou esquecer. Arigato.

– Hu! – Dá um sorriso de lado. Já tinha saído do lugar se virando para ir embora.

– AH! VOCÊ TAMBÉM, NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DE QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM TEM A SUA NAMORADA AÍ PARA TORCER POR VOCÊ! – Grita Tori o provocando.

– E? – Diz os dois. Sakuno cora olhando depois para trás, e Ryoma sem olhar para trás continua caminhando, mas com uma cara impaciente.

– ADEUS ECHIZEN RYOMA! RYUZAKI-NEE-CHAN!

Ryoma responde acenando de costas, deixando um grande sorriso brotar nos lábios de Tori.

**Tsuzuku... **

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Moshi Moshi -** Usado quando for atender telefone  
**Gomen -** Desculpe  
**Matte -**Espere!  
**Ohayo -** Bom dia  
**Nanda?/Doshita? -** O que foi?  
**Oyaji -** Velho  
**Nani -** O que?  
**Oka-chan -** Mãe  
**Utsu... -** Onomatopéia de choro baixinho  
**Mada mada dane?/Mada mada -** Você tem muito que aprender/Ainda não.

* * *

**Tomoka –** AAAAI SAKUNOOOO! É AMANHÃ! É AMANHÃ!

**Sakuno –** O que tem amanhã?

**Tomoka –** O festival de cerejeiras ué?

**Sakuno –** Ai! É mesmo!

**Tomoka –** Caramba! Você esqueceu Sakuno?

**Sakuno –** Sim. ^^'

**Tomoka –** Amanhã será um dia INCRÍVEL! Você não pode faltar hein?

**Sakuno –** No próximo capítulo: Sakura Matsuri – O festival de cerejeiras. Não percam!


	9. Sakura Matsuri - O festival de cerejeira

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** Ryoma e os outros irão se divertir no festival de cerejeiras. Um lugar com danças, comidas, jogos e muito mais. Muitas garotas com yukata e homens com haori. Será que Ryoma vai resistir aos encantos da garota de tranças? Confira!

* * *

**Sakura Matsuri - O festival de cerejeiras**

O festival de cerejeiras era uma data preferida de Sakuno. Já fazia um mês que Ryoma voltou dos Estados Unidos, já estavam no mês de julho, o mês do festival de cerejeiras, muitos estavam empolgados com o festival.

Na residência dos Ryuzaki, Sakuno estava preparando a comida, até que o telefone toca.

– TRIIIIIIMMM...TRIIIIIMMM...

– Moshi, moshi?

– Moshi, moshi Sakuno? É a Tomoka.

– Oi Tomo-chan

– E então, já está se preparando?

– Preparando? Para o que?

– Para o festival, é claro!

– Ah! O festival das cerejeiras! Eu me esqueci completamente.

– Caramba! Como pôde esquecer?

– Ahaha! É que ultimamente eu estou tão ocupada.

– Ah ta! Mas você vai né?

– Mochiron!

– Então a gente precisa se preparar, no dia você vem aqui em casa para a gente se arrumar.

– Ok! Ah! Tomo-chan!

– Hum? Fala!

– Se...será que o Ryoma-kun também vai estar lá?

– O Ryoma-sama? Mochiron! Mesmo se ele não quiser ir, eu dou um jeito de fazer os senpais obrigar ele a ir, nem que seja o arrastando.

– Obrigando? – Pergunta Sakuno assustada.

– É, Ahahaha

– Ahahaha! Hidoooi! Coitadinho do Ryoma-kun. Os senpais judiam muito dele.

– AHAHAHA! É verdade. Mas relaxa! Ele vai gostar, vai ser divertido.

– Eu espero que sim, então até mais Tomo-chan, eu preciso desligar, preciso olhar a comida.

– Ah tá! Ok! Então até mais Sakuno, bye bye.

* * *

No restaurante Kawamura, os titulares resolveram se reunir e almoçar por lá mesmo.

– Tezuka, a Ryuzaki-sensei não quis vir? – Pergunta Oishi.

– Ela disse que não poderia vir porque está cheia de papeladas para organizar.

– Entendo, que pena.

– Mas será que ela vai poder ir com nós ao festival? – Pergunta Eiji.

– Festival? Puxa! É mesmo! O festival das cerejeiras.

– É Oishi, já estamos no mês de comemora-lo, nyah! Eu adoro festivais! Ver garotas com yukatas – Diz Eiji com olhos brilhando.

– É, VAMOS TODO MUNDO ENTÃAAO! – Grita Momoshiro animado.

– Desculpe, são 0% de chances de eu ir ao festival.

– Por que Inui-senpai?

– Tenho que resolver algumas coisas em casa. Você vai com eles Kaido?

– Não, eu não gosto dessas coisas.

– AH! POR QUE NÃO MAMUSHI? VAI SER DIVERTIDO!

– Eu já falei que não gosto Momoshiro.

– Aff! Seu mal humorado. Ah! E você Echizen?

– Eu não vou.

– Como assim não vai?

– Não vou, ué?

– Vai sim, vai ser divertido!

– Hunf!

– Por que não Echizen? Aproveita! Você vai poder vê-la com uma yukata. – Diz Fuji tentando provocá-lo.

– É Echizen, aposto que ela vai estar linda.

– Hunf! Momo-senpai, a Ryuzaki estando linda ou não, eu não vou a esse festival.

– AHAHAHA! Mas ninguém falou o nome Ryuzaki, eu falei "ela". Echizen, Echizen...

– Ma...Mas, eu só falei dela porque você vive me caçoando com ela. Isso é jogo sujo Momo-senpai.

– Que jogo sujo que nada!

– É Ochibi, você até disse que ela era linda.

– E...Eu não falei nada! Eu disse que a Ryuzaki estando linda ou não, eu não vou pra esse festival.

– Mas...acha ela bonita?

– Ah! Até você Inui-senpai?

– ACHA OU NÃO ACHA? – Momoshiro alterado.

– Ah! Sei lá, ela até que não é feia.

– Você não é nada sincero – Momoshiro com gota na cabeça.

– Aff! Me deixem em paz! Eu vou pra esse festival, tá bom pra vocês?

– AEEE! – Gritam quase todos.

Passaram-se uma semana e o festival já tinha começado, de manhã até a noite. Sakuno e Tomoka antes resolveram ir na loja comprar uma yukata. Elas não estavam com pressa, pois todos combinaram de ir mais ou menos 18:00. Chegaram em casa 16:00, tomaram banho e se vestiram com a yukata. Tomoka estava com uma yukata amarela com estampas de flores vermelhas, estava com os cabelos presos em maria chiquinha como sempre anda, usava uma maquiagem exagerada, quem via pensava que ela jogou um quilo de pó na cara. Sakuno estava com uma yukata rosa bebê com estampas de sakuras e uma presílha de flor da mesma, sua maquiagem estava leve, não tão exagerada como a de Tomoka.

– AAAAI SAKUNO! COMO A GENTE TÁ LINDAAA!

– Ahahaha! É verdade Tomo-chan!

– Agora vamos indo logo pra esse festival que eles já devem estar esperando.

– Ok!

Chegando lá se deparam com o mesmo pessoal, mas viu uma pessoa diferente no meio.

– Oi Sakuno-chan, Tomoka-chan.

– Olá Ann-chan, oi pessoal – As duas respondem e eles também.

Ann estava com uma yukata vermelha com estampas brancas, maquiagem razoável e uma presílha de flor branca.

– Nossa! Você tá muito linda Ryuzaki! – Elogia Momoshiro. – ...Não é mesmo Echizen? – Ryoma que estava lá não parava de olhar e parecia hipnotizado.

– Ryoma-kun?

– ...Ah! Legal!

– E eu? – Tomoka com ciúmes por ser esquecida.

– Você também Osakada – Momoshiro com uma gota.

– Onde tá o pessoal? – Pergunta Ryoma.

– Ah! Deve ter ido já se divertir com algumas garotas.

– Héee! e você também veio pra isso Momo-senpai? – Ryoma o caçoando.

– Ah! E...EU?

– Na verdade Ryoma-kun, ele veio comigo, eu convidei ele pra vir comigo. – Ann se adianta.

– Huuum Momo-senpai, então quer dizer que é um encontro?

– É sim Ryoma-kun.

– N...Não,bem...É um encontro sim, mas só por que a Ann-chan me convidou.

– Seeei...

– FICA QUIETO ECHIZEN!

– Ah! Deixa ele, vamos já indo Momoshiro-kun! Até mais tarde gente. – Dizia Ann puxando Momoshiro junto.

– Parece que ficaram só nós três, mas deixa, vamos lá se divertir também. – Diz Tomoka.

– Konbanwa – Cumprimenta Fuji chegando.

– FUJI-SENPAI! – Grita Tomoka.

– Konbanwa Fuji-senpai

– Está muito linda Ryuzaki-chan.

– A...Arigatou

– Agente já tá indo Fuji-senpai. – Diz Ryoma apressado sem querer muita conversa.

– Voces estão em três, nos festivais, normalmente sempre andam como casais, quer que eu te acompanhe Ryuzaki-chan? – Pergunta Fuji meio que olhando de esguelha para Ryoma esperando alguma reação do mesmo. Sakuno e Ryoma entreolharam-se.

– Hunf! Se você quiser vá Ryuzaki.

– Ah...vamos...Fuji-senpai. – Dizia ainda meio confusa com a ação de Ryoma.

– RYOMA-SAMA, vamos nós dois então.

– Ah! Tanto faz. – Diz meio sem vontade.

– Ah! Então vamos na praça de alimentação.

Eles passaram um bom tempo se divertindo, só Ryoma parecia estar entediado, pois Tomoka não parava de falar e a maioria das coisas que dizia ele nem dava ouvidos. Fuji e Sakuno conversavam de coisas pessoais e Ann e Momoshiro pareciam mais íntimos do que nunca.

– Hahaha! Então está se divertindo Momoshiro-kun?

– Ahahaha! Estou sim, claro que estou!

– Ai que bom! A gente precisa sair mais juntos.

– É, hahahaha.

– Momoshiro-kun, por que todas as vezes que eu falo com você de nós dois, você me evita?

– Ah? Evitar? Mas nem somos namorados.

– Mas...eu gosto...de você. – Ann confessa ruborizada. – Sabe? Você não gosta de mim né?

– ...Claro que eu gosto, eu gosto muito!

– Então...por que você foge desse assunto?

– Sabe Ann-chan, é que você é mais nova do que eu.

– Aff! Seu bobo, você é só um ano mais velho do que eu, grande diferença.

– Eu sei, é que depois não quero os meus amigos me caçoando sabe? Que eu estou namorando e tal.

– Ah! É isso? Você se importa com eles? Então nunca vai arranjar namorada assim.

O festival estava tão lotado que era fácil se perder por alí e coincidêntemente Sakuno se perde de Fuji, e Tomoka de Ryoma. Ambas pelo mesmo motivo, se distrairam com algum bichinho de pelúcia ou uma roupa bonita. De repente os dois se encontram.

– Ah! Echizen.

– Fuji-senpai.

– Eu perdi a Ryuzaki-chan de vista, você por a caso a viu passar por aqui?

– Não vi não – Ele não admite mas estava preocupado, mas prefere mostrar tranquilidade. – Pensando bem, a Osakada também está perdida por aí.

– Huuum, sabe Echizen, que tal fazermos o seguinte? Você procura pela Ryuzaki-chan e eu pela Osakada-chan ok? – Diz Fuji dando uma piscadela para Ryoma.

– ... Pode ser. ( Por que ele tá fazendo isso? )

– Ai! Onde o Fuji-senpai pode estar? Eu me distrai com alguma coisa e o perdi de vista, como sou baka. – Sakuno resolve andar um pouco mais pra frente para ver se encontra com Fuji e acaba vendo Ryoma. – Ah! Ry...Ryoma-kun?

– ...Tá vendo? Isso que acontece quando se distrai por aí.

– He? Ryoma-kun, você se encontrou com o Fuji-senpai?

– Não se preocupe com ele, ele foi levar a Osakada pra casa, eu levo você.

– E?

– Doushita?

– Na...Nandemonai. – ( Okashii, ele nunca me acompanhou até a casa)

Até no meio do caminho eles não dizem uma palavra, Sakuno parecia estar nervosa, e Ryoma, bem, nunca se sabe o que ele pode estar pensando. Como aquele silêncio estava um tédio, ela resolve quebrá-lo.

– Ryoma-kun

– Hum?

– Então, você se divertiu no festival?

– Até que sim, e você?

– Também.

– ...

– Ne, Ryoma-kun.

– Hum?

– O que aconteceu para o Fuji-senpai ter ido levar a Tomo-chan se quem estava com ele era eu?

– Ah...então,...é que coincidêntemente a Osakada também tinha se perdido, aí me encontrei com o Fuji-senpai, depois ele me disse que se eu encontrasse você antes que era para eu te levar pra casa.

– Ah! Entendi, então...você estava com a Tomo-chan?

– Sim, eu estava.

– Ah!

– Doushite?

– Por nada.

– Você estava com o Fuji-senpai, só sobraram eu e a Osakada, ela me convidou e eu aceitei.

– Mas o que tem? E além do mais foi ele quem me convidou. Você se importou?

– E?...Be...betsuni.

– Ah!

– A propósito, chegamos na sua casa.

– E? Ah! Hahaha! Eu nem percebi.

– Hunf! – Ryoma com gota na cabeça

– Arigatou Ryoma-kun, por ter me acompanhado!

– De nada! Ja ne!

– Sayonara! – Sakuno se despede, mas continua lá no portão o olhando se distanciar. Sem perceber brota um sorriso em seus lábios.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Mochiron! - **Claro!

**Hidoi - **Maldade.

**Yukata - **É uma forma casual de quimono e é frequentemente usado após o banho em hotéis tradicionais (ryokans) e em onsens.

**Moshi moshi - **Alô.

**Sakura Matsuri - **Festival das cerejeiras.

**Senpai - **Veterano.

**Doushita - **O que foi?

**Nandemonai - **Não é nada.

**Okashii - **Estranho.

**Ne! - **Ei

**Doushite? - **Por que?

**Betsu ni - **Não/Particularmente

**Ja ne! - **Até mais

**Sayonara -** Tchau

* * *

**Momoshiro –** Hehe! Nem acredito que é dia dos namorados!

**Ryoma –** O que tem isso?

**Momoshiro –** Quer dizer que vamos ganhar chocolates das garotas! ^^

**Ryoma** **–** Só por isso?

**Momoshiro –** Claro! E porque é significativo. Você também vai ganhar da sua namorada.

**Ryoma –** Eu não tenho namorada...No próximo capítulo: Valentine's Days.

**Momoshiro –** É claro que tem! E a Ryuzaki?

**Ryoma –** ¬¬° Urusai, Momo-senpai


	10. Valentine's Days

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** É dia dos namorados e as garotas se reuniram para fazer os chocolates na cozinha da escola, inclusive Sakuno e Tomoka. Elas se esforçarão para agradar o seu príncipe do tênis, o problema é que elas não serão as únicas. Será que Sakuno vai ter a maior atenção de seu príncipe? Confira!

* * *

**Valentine's Days**

Eram seis horas da noite de um sábado, uma noite boa de verão. Podiam se ver ainda muitas pessoas pelas ruas, aproveitando o tempo agradável. Ryoma estava com Momoshiro na lanchonete, pareciam estar competindo quem come primeiro todo o hambúrguer, como sempre faziam até hoje.

– Vofê...nam vai ganha gui mim Ekirrem. – Dizia Momoshiro com a boca cheia.

– Fou eu gui vô ganha. – Agora Ryoma que também estava com a boca cheia.

Depois de meia hora acabaram com a competição.

– Madamada dane?

– Hu! Não vem não, foi um empate, então serve pra você também, madamada dana, Echizen.

– Hu! – Ryoma faz cara emburrada, com a mão no queixo e apoiando o cotovelo na mesa.

– Ah! Esqueci da sobremesa

– Sobremesa?

– É, eu botei uma barra de chocolate na conta.

– Hum.

– Nossa! Isso me faz lembrar o Dia dos namorados

– Dia dos namorados?

– É cara, a Ann-chan me deu um chocolate no dia dos namorados e eu nem dei o meu ainda.

– Como assim?

– COMO ASSIM!? Você nunca ouviu falar que quando alguma garota te dá um chocolate no dia dos namorados, você a deve retribuir?

– Não.

– Pois é, dessa vez sou eu quem tenho que dá-la.

– Hum, mas só por isso você se sente obrigado a dá-la?

– No meu caso, não é só para retribuir, mas também para agradá-la.

– Huuum...Heee! Gosta da Tachibana, Momo-senpai?

– Ah!...Eu só gosto de agradar as garotas, Echizen. – Cora a pergunta de Ryoma – Falando nisso, a Ryuzaki te deu um chocolate também no dia dos namorados? – Foi a vez de Momoshiro o perguntar com um sorriso maroto.

– Ah! A Ryuzaki? – Ele olha para o lado e se lembra daquele dia. – É,...ela me deu sim.

* * *

Naquele dia, podia se ver um corre corre no corredor do colégio, haviam várias garotas passando apressadamente por aquele corredor. Alguns até perguntavam o motivo de tanta correria, pareciam até que as garotas estavam se reunindo para uma ocasião especial. Na verdade, para elas era uma data muito especial, e nessa data tão especial, resolveram se reunir numa enorme cozinha da escola, para preparar o seu chocolate.

Ryoma tinha acabado de chegar no colégio e encontrou seus amigos no corredor.

– Ah! Echizen. – Diz Horio

– O que tá acontecendo aqui?

– É, nós também queríamos saber. – Diz Kachiro

– Engraçado que são só as garotas que tem passado desse jeito por aqui. – Diz Katsuo

– Hum.

– JÁ SEI! Vamos dar uma olhadinha?

– Será que é uma boa idéia Horio-kun? – Pergunta Katsuo com uma cara não muito boa.

– Ah! Não tem nada demais dar uma olhadinha. Vamos descobrir que sala que é!

– Ah! Vão voces! Eu tô fora dessa. – Diz Ryoma indo direto pra sua sala.

– Ah! Você sempre tá fora de tudo.

* * *

Na cozinha, as garotas estavam preparando o seu chocolate. A porta da cozinha estava fechada, para que nenhum garoto entrasse e descobrisse, mesmo que alguns soubessem que era dia dos namorados.

– Ai Sakuno, será que o Ryoma-sama vai gostar desse ursinho de chocolate?

– Ah? Kawaii Tomo-chan! Ele vai sim.

– Hehe! E você? O que está fazendo?

– Ah! Estou tentando fazer em formatos de bola de tênis.

– Hum, estão perfeitos, mas são pequenos né?

– Hum, será que devo fazer eles maiores?

– Hum...ah! acho que tá bom.

– Hum? A porta da cozinha tá fechada.

– Será que é aí que elas estão Horio-kun?

– É sim Kachiro, a maioria delas não estão nas suas salas, só pode ser aqui.

– O que tão fazendo aqui?

– Aaah! – Os três se assustam mas não chegam a gritar.

– E...Echizen! Não nos mate de susto!

– O que tão fazendo aí na porta da cozinha?

– Ah! Você sabe! A gente tá tentando descobrir o que as meninas estão aprontando.

– Aff! Voces não sabem mesmo o que tá acontecendo?

– Não

– Hunf! Não que eu me importe, mas hoje é dia dos namorados, você já deveria ter deduzido se elas estão aí tão privativas na cozinha. Madamada dane?

– E? Caramba! Eu nem tinha notado.

– Mas é uma surpresa você perceber isso antes de nós.

– Surpresa por que?

– Ah! Esquece Echizen. (Como ele pôde notar sendo que ele é um lerdo?) Então, vocês não estão curiosos de saber que tipo de chocolate elas estão preparando?

– Eu estou – Diz Katsuo e Kachiro. Ryoma fica ali parado, já estava para sair mas vê Sakuno pela frestinha da porta que Horio acabara de abrir, e fica curioso. Não aguentando, ele vagarosamente se aproxima dos seus amigos para ver com eles.

– Olha lá o chocolate da Osakada, sugoooi, dekaaai. – Horio surpreendido

– Nossa! É verdade, todos são incríveis!

– Será que alguma garota vai dar um chocolate pra mim?

– Sem chance Horio-kun, é mais fácil o Ryoma-kun ganhar todas.

– ( Engraçado, por que não consigo ver o chocolate da Ryuzaki? )

– Ryoma-kun, você não disse que estava fora dessa? – Pergunta Katsuo

– É mesmo Echizen, engraçado você tá tão curioso, por a caso tá esperando pelo seu é?

– Hunf! Já tô indo mesmo. – E sai andando pensativo – (Que tipo de chocolate é o dela?)

– Dekita!

– Kawaii Sakuno! O Ryoma-sama vai adorar!

– Ry...Ryoma-kun? Mas como você sabe que é para ele?

– Hahaha! Ai Sakuno, e para quem mais seria?

– Hahaha! Eu espero mesmo que ele goste. – De repente ela ouve outras garotas falando.

– Nyah! Será que o Ryoma-sama vai gostar do meu?

– Ai! Está lindo! Será que ele vai gostar do meu também?

– O meu é formato de coração.

– Ah! O meu é formato de boca.

– Tomo-chan... – Sakuno olha para as garotas para depois fitar o chão desanimada. Tomoka a olha desanimada, mas tenta animá-la.

– Não fica assim Sakuno! Não é por isso que você vai desistir, apenas dê a ele.

– Mas...ele vai ganhar um monte, eu acho que o meu chocolate comparado ao delas não é nada.

– Não, você nunca ouviu falar que o que vale é a intensão? Fight Sakuno!

– ... Você tem razão Tomo-chan, eu vou dar a ele mesmo assim. Arigato.

Na sala de aula estavam apenas garotos.

– Olha Katsuo-kun, Horio-kun! Eu ganhei um chocolate.

– Honto? De quem Kachiro? – Os dois perguntam

– De uma menina do 2º ano.

– Que legal! Eu Também ganhei Kachiro, só o Horio-kun que não ganhou ainda.

– CALA A BOCA KATSUO! EU AINDA VOU GANHAR, VOCÊ VAI VER!

– Hahaha! Duvido!

– Ah! Vai te catar! (Eu vou acabar não recebendo mesmo)

– E você Ryoma-kun? Ah!? – Eles veem um monte de garotas em volta da mesa de Ryoma.

– Acho que não precisa nem perguntar. O Ryoma-kun é tão popular!

– É mesmo Katsuo-kun.

– Nossa, Ryoma-kun! Você ganhou um monte, sugoi!

– Hu! O Echizen só é popular porque ele é bom no tênis. – Diz Horio com inveja

– Hum, elas me deram demais, vocês querem um pra me ajudar?

– Eu quero – Os dois dizem menos Horio.

– Hu! Eu não, eu não preciso da sua bondade, você vai ver! Eu ainda vou ganhar de alguma menina.

– Hum, tá bom Horio, Ganbatte! – Ryoma pede para Horio se esforçar mesmo dizendo aquilo sarcasticamente, Horio abaixa a cabeça desanimadamente. E de longe alguém olhava tudo sem querer.

* * *

Na saída do colégio que a maioria das pessoas foram embora, Horio ainda não tinha saído. Estava sentado em um banco do jardim da escola. Estava triste por não ter ganhado um chocolate. Mesmo que ele não seja o único que não ganhou.

– Hehehe! Eu sou um idiota mesmo, como eu pude esperar que uma dessas garotas me daria um chocolate? É claro que nenhuma ia me dar. – Nesse momento alguém chega e se senta ao seu lado.

– Oi Horio-kun, você ainda não foi embora?

– Hum? Osakada?

– Hehe! O que você tem?

– Nandemonai.

– Como assim? Você não parece bem, é por causa do chocolate?

– Claro que não! Pra que eu precisaria disso?

– Hahaha! Sei, eu...tenho um chocolate muito fofo aqui de ursinho e...ainda nem sei pra quem dar. – Diz Tomoka em um tom de brincadeira. – Hai! – Ela estende os braços o entregando.

– É sério Osakada?!

– Uhum!

– A...ARIGATO!

– De nada. – Diz Tomoka com um sorriso singelo.

– Sabe, eu achei que você ia dar para o Echizen

– Na verdade eu ia dar sim, mas ele tem chocolates demais e...vi que você não tinha um, então, resolvi dar um pra você, e também...eu quero ajudar a Sakuno assim.

– Entendi! Mesmo assim , arigatou, fiquei feliz do mesmo jeito.

– Yokata!

* * *

Sakuno estava perto da loja de uniformes, parada, esperando Ryoma. Mesmo assim, estava indecisa se daria o chocolate ou seguiria em frente até sua casa. Pensou tanto que quando finalmente decidiu ir embora ouve alguém a chamando.

– Ah! Ryuzaki

– E? Ry...Ryoma-kun

– O que faz aqui?

– Eu? É...Nada... – Disse olhando ele com as mãos cheias de chocolates em embrulho.

– Hum. ( Ela deve ter dado pra alguém ) – Eles ficam se olhando por um tempo.

– Tá, então...eu já tô indo. Ja ne?

– Matte Ryoma-kun!

– E? – Antes que ele virasse, ela já estava com as mãos estendidas entregando o chocolate.

– Eu...espero que goste, mesmo que seja simples. Aceite, por favor!

– ... – Ele se surpreendeu, mesmo sem palavras, ele aceitou. – Sa...Sankyu!

– Arigatou por aceitar. – E sai correndo ruborizada, mas com um grande sorriso satisfatório.

– Huhu! – Ele olha para os lados, certificando se ninguém estava por perto. Abriu o saquinho e viu as bolinhas de tênis feito de chocolate. Deu um pequeno sorriso. – Hummm, então é isso! – O saboreou com prazer. Mesmo não admitindo, estava gostando daquilo. Se esqueceu até dos outros que havia ganhado.

* * *

– E então? Tava bom o chocolate dela? – Pergunta Momoshiro depois de ter ouvido a história.

– E?...Ma...mais ou menos, mazu-sugi!

– Ah é? Seeei... Tava tão ruim que você comeu tudo né?

– Claro que não! E quem te disse que eu comi tudo?

– Você mesmo. Já esqueceu?

– Eu disse isso!?

– Disse Echizen, sem brincadeira.

– Hunf!...Tá bom vai, tava ótimo, ela sabe mesmo fazer um doce daqueles.

– Sabe, né? Você vai se dar bem com uma cozinheira dessas!

– Cala boca Momo-senpai!

– Tá bom! Parei. Mas e ai? O que vai fazer?

– Como assim?

– Vai retribuir ela?

– RETRIBUIR? AH NÃO! Yada! – Faz cara emburrada e com braços cruzados

– NANDE?

– É vergonhoso.

– Que vergonhoso que nada! O que tem de mais? Além disso, ela vai entender como uma retribuição, por ela ter dado a você.

– Ah! Eu não sei não.

– Vai cara, se não ela vai ficar entristecida, vai achar que você a odeia.

– Nada haver! Eu não odeio ela.

– Então mostra isso pra ela, cara! Mostre que você tem consideração por ela, se você gosta dela de verdade.

– E?...Hunf! Tá legal! Eu vou dar um chocolate pra ela.

– É ASSIM QUE SE FALA ECHIZEN! TÔ ORGULHOSO DE VOCÊ CARA! FIGHT!

– Ah! Pare de gritar!

* * *

Ele vai até a casa de Sakuno. Ainda eram 19:30. Quando chega, não toca a campainha de imediato, estava indeciso. Apenas olhava a casa a frente, sem saber o que fazer.

– Kuso! Nem acredito que cheguei até aqui! O que eu vou dizer? – Ele começa a suar, estava prestes a tocar a campainha. – Lá vou eu!

– PIM! POM!

– Olá! Quem é? – Perguntava Sakuno no interfone

– Echizen!

– E? Ryoma-kun?

– Ah! Sou eu, pode descer aqui, por favor?

– A...Ah! Já estou indo! – Desce as escadas e chegou no portão. – Oi Ryoma-kun, como vai?

– Bem, e você?

– Também

– ...

–...Be...Bem, não quer entrar?

– Não, é rápido! Eu já estou indo

– Então...

– Eu só vim...pra te entregar isso – Estende um dos braços com o chocolate na mão, e a outra mão no bolso de sua calça, sem encará-la com sua expressão séria, mas com um leve rubor.

– E? Cho...Chocolate?

– Hum. – Afirma em murmúrio, ainda sem encará-la. A garota se surpreende e logo dá um sorriso enorme, muito contente com a retribuição do garoto que ela amava. – Arigatou, Ryoma-kun! – A menina o agradece com os olhos brilhando de encantada.

– Olha!...Isso é só uma retribuição por ter me dado o seu chocolate tá?

– Hahaha! Eu sei! Mesmo assim, obrigada.

– E...Então tá! Eu já estou indo, Ja ne!

– Bye Bye! – Rapidamente ela dá um beijo em seu rosto e entra pra dentro de casa, deixando um Ryoma boquiaberto de indignação pelo ato da menina, com a mão no lugar onde acabara de ser beijado. E logo dá um sorriso de lado – Huhuhu! Ela vai ver só, vou dar o troco nela.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Kawaii – **Bonitinho (a)

**Sugoi – **Incrível

**Dekai – **Grande

**Dekita – **Feito/ Já fiz

**Honto – **Verdade

**Gambatte – **Boa sorte/ Se esforce!

**Nandemonai – **Não é nada

**Yokata – **Que bem/Ainda bom

**Matte – **Espere

**Sankyu – **Original do inglês "Thank you" Obrigado

**Mazu-sugi – **Muito ruim/Amargo

**Yada! – **Não quero.

**Nande? – **Por que?

**Ja ne –** Tchau/ Até mais

* * *

**Tomoka –** KYAAAA! Que legal! Vai ter uma nova aluna na nossa sala!

**Sakuno –** Nova aluna?

**Tomoka –** Sim, sim.

**Sakuno –** Espero me dar bem com ela ^^

**Tomoka –** E o mais legal é que ela é estrangeira! ^^

**Ryoma –** (-_-°) Ela é americana...No próximo capítulo: A garota americana.


	11. A Garota americana

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** Uma nova personagem surge na área e terá uma disputa com seu rival, Ryoma. Ao mesmo tempo simpatiza-se com todos, até mesmo com Sakuno. Será que ela será uma amiga ou uma rival? Confira!

* * *

**A Garota americana**

Mais um dia normal como todos os outros. Era semana de aula. Os garotos estavam jogando, já que era o turno deles. Sakuno estava lavando sua toalha de rosto na pia ao lado da quadra, pois havia acabado de treinar. E Tomoka estava com ela conversando. Ryoma estava um pouco atrasado, pois ainda não havia chegado e isso estava a preocupando, mesmo que não seja a primeira vez que ele se atrasa.

– Ai Tomo-chan, o Ryoma-kun está atrasado denovo.

– Ah! Daqui a pouco ele tá aí.

– Ai, mas eu não gosto quando ele se atrasa. A obaa-chan disse que quando ele chegar, é para mandar ele ir direto para a sala dela.

– Hum. Fica calma, ele já vai chegar.

* * *

Na estação de trêm estava tranquilo, não estava tão lotado como de manhã cedo. O trêm já estava parando para que as pessoas saiam, e nele saia uma garota. Era uma garota muito bonita, aparentemente tinha 17 anos de idade, 1,65 de altura, um corpo em forma, seus cabelos eram loiros escuros, presos em rabo de cavalo, segurava uma mochila para raquete.

– Hum! Kakinokizawa, interessante! – Dizia a garota indo em direção à Kakinokizawa.

* * *

– O QUE? Ele te deu um chocolate ontem?

– Shhh...Fala baixo Tomo-chan! Sim, ele veio na minha casa ontem a noite, umas 19:30.

– Nossa! Nunca pensei que o Ryoma-sama faria isso, será que é algum alienígena disfarçado dele e foi até a sua casa fazer um agrado?

– A... – Sakuno com gota na cabeça – Não, na verdade era só uma retribuição por eu ter dado chocolate pra ele.

– Hum. Mesmo assim, eu ficaria super contente se ele desse pra mim. Huuummm! Olha só que privilégio você tem hein, Sakuno. – Diz Tomoka a provocando.

– Haha! Mas é só uma retribuição.

– Excuse me?

– Hum? – Sakuno e Tomoka se viram e se deparam com a mesma garota do trêm. – O...olá. Ah! Que...quero dizer, Hello! Ca...can I help you?

– Hahaha! Se acalmem! Eu falo a língua de vocês.

– Ah!...Haha! Isso é bom. Então,...Posso ajudá-la?

– Ah! Só estou visitando. A propósito, você também joga tênis?

– Ah! Jogo sim. Eu me chamo Ryuzaki Sakuno. E essa é minha amiga Tomoka-chan.

– Olá, sou Osakada Tomoka.

– Prazer! Eu sou Hayden Cartney, acho que nem preciso dizer que sou americana, né?

– Ah! Prazer

– Gostaria de um dia poder jogar com você. Você é boa?

– Haha! Bom, mais ou menos, antes eu era pior, mas eu treinei duro e melhorei bastante.

– Hum! Ainda bem.

– Ah! Ryoma-kun. – Sakuno vê Ryoma chegando.

– AH! Ryoma-sama!

– Cheerz!

– Ah! Ryoma-kun, você se atrasou de novo. A Obaa-chan disse que quando chegasse que era pra ir direto para a sala dela.

– Ah! Ok!

– RYOMA!? ECHIZEN RYOMA!? – Diz Hayden surpresa ao ver Ryoma.

– Sou, quem é você?

– Como assim? Você não lembra de mim?

– Não.

– Sou eu, a Hayden Cartney, não lembra quando jogamos em um torneio?

– Hum...Ah! Você é aquela garota que tentou fazer um Drive B, que na hora em que tentou acabou rasgando as calças por ter sido mal sucedido. Huhu! – Diz Ryoma tentando segurar um riso mas acaba soltando um pouco.

– Ah! Droga! Você tinha que lembrar desse detalhe? – Faz cara emburrada da zombação de Ryoma.

– Hahaha! Foi mal, era a primeira coisa que me lembrei.

– Eu tinha que me arriscar, aquele saque é poderoso. Quase ganhei de você com ele.

– Quaaase! Mesmo assim, eu acabei ganhando do mesmo jeito, mada mada dane?

– Hu! E pelo visto continua o mesmo, só mudou a aparência.

– Aff! Todo mundo tá dizendo isso.

– Mas é verdade.

– Hum. Ah! Deixa eu ir, vou lá falar com a Baa-san, ja ne. – E sai andando

– Nossa! Então você conhece o Ryoma-sama? – Pergunta Tomoka adiantada.

– É, pois é. Ele gostava de ficar me provocando durante as partidas, ele realmente sabe deixar um adversário se mordendo de raiva.

– Hahaha! O Ryoma-kun é assim mesmo. As vezes fico até preocupada com esse jeito dele.

– Você é namorada dele, Sakuno?

– Na...Na..Não! E..Eu não sou não! Eu sou só uma amiga.

– Hahahaha! Entendi! Bom, eu já vou, eu vou dar uma olhada no colégio.

– Não quer ajuda?

– Não, não precisa, Thank you!

– Ah! Tá bom.

– Foi um prazer conhece-las, see you later!

– A...Ah! Até mais, o prazer foi o meu.

– Aff! Lá vem ela com o inglês ¬¬

– Hahaha! Ela é legal né, Tomo-chan?

– Hum. É, até que é sim.

* * *

– Ah! Chegou atrasado de novo né, mocinho?

– Cheerz! Gomennasai.

– Tá bem. Eu tenho aqui um papel para você assinar.

– O que é isso? – Pergunta pegando o papel.

– É que me pediram para você assinar nesse papel, é tipo uma ficha de dados.

– Hum...Nome completo, idade, data de nascimento, hobby...Tem certeza que é uma ficha de dados? Isso tá parecendo uma entrevista.

– Haha! E é.

– Aff! Entrevista de novo? Ok! Mas é só dessa vez.

– Ai! Você não tem jeito mesmo viu, Ryoma. – Nesse momento Sumire olha pela janela e vê uma garota passando. – Ryoma, quem é aquela garota?

– Hum? Que garota?

– Aquela loirinha – Ryoma vai até a janela e a vê.

– Ah! É a Hayden.

– Você a conhece?

– Hum, acabei de falar com ela. Eu já a vi antes quando eu estava morando nos Estados Unidos, ela foi minha adversária em um torneio.

– Sério? Pelo jeito ela deve ser muito boa.

– Hum, admito que ela é sim.

– Você pode chamá-la pra mim?

– O que? Yada! Vou ter que descer tudo, depois subir de novo?

– Não reclame, mocinho!

– Tá, tá!

– Ah! Não se esqueça da entrevista, leve pra casa, depois você me entrega.

– Aff! Ok!

* * *

Enquanto isso, Hayden estava jogando tênis na parede do prédio da Seigaku, no mesmo lugar onde Sakuno e Tomoka jogam. Ela rebate várias vezes. Percebendo que alguém estava se aproximando, deixou a bola passar propositalmente. Com olhos ligeiros que tinha a pessoa, pegou rapidamente a bola que vinha em sua direção.

– Por que não rebateu a bola de propósito?

– Ah! Ryoma! Fiz isso só para provocar.

– Hum...Você é daquelas que gostam de encrenca, não?

– Hahaha! Nem tanto.

– Hum, olha! Tem uma senhora que quer falar com você, o nome dela é Ryuzaki Sumire. É a nossa treinadora do time.

– Ah! Pode me levar até ela?

– Aff! Shikatanai jya. – E a leva até a sala.

De longe alguém os espionava curiosa.

– Ryoma-kun.

* * *

– Konnichiwa!

– Konnichiwa! Então você é Hayden Cartney?

– Sim. Como a senhora sabe?

– Eu já te vi em alguma revista de esportes, você já ganhou muitos torneios também, não?

– Sim, está certa.

– É um prazer conhece-la de perto, eu sou a treinadora, me chamo Ryuzaki Sumire.

– Ryuzaki? Eu acabo de conhecer a sua neta.

– Hum. Espero que sejam amigas.

– Claro!

– Gostaria de se matricular aqui na Seishun Gakuen?

– ...Matricular? Sério?

– Claro! Então, vai aceitar?

– Mas é claro!

– Depois disso, quero que se prepare, pois quero ver de perto suas habilidades.

* * *

Hayden e Ryoma entram na quadra de tênis. Iam jogar em um contra, Sumire fez questão de faze-la jogar para poder ver suas habilidades e força. Do lado de fora da quadra estavam Sumire, Sakuno e Tomoka.

– Huhu! Nunca pensei que jogaria com você de novo. – Diz Hayden.

– E eu nunca esperei por isso. – Nesse momento ela faz uma expressão séria e determinada, enquanto batia a bolinha de tênis no chão.

– Você pode ter ganhado uma vez, Echizen Ryoma. Mas desta vez... – Já estava pronta para sacar – ... Quem vencerá...sou...EU! – Diz a última palavra já sacando forte.

– Não tenha certeza disso! HÁ! – Rebate sentindo uma pressão em sua raquete. – ( Nossa! Que força! )

– Você vai ver através dos meus saques o quanto eu estou mais forte. – Rebate com a mesma força.

– Você não tá errada. – Rebate a bola – Mas não esqueça que eu também evolui muito durante todos esses anos.

– Não, eu não me esqueci desse detalhe, mas a questão é...quem de nós é o mais forte?

Eles ficam no rebate por um bom tempo. Até que Hayden resolve mostrar seu saque poderoso.

– Cartney 1 por 0 – Diz Sumire que estava como juíza

– Aquele é o Drive B do Ryoma-kun. – Diz Sakuno surpresa.

– Sim, aquela americana copiou do Ryoma-sama.

– O que? – Ryoma se surpreende com aquele saque, apesar de conhece-lo. Mas logo muda de expressão. – Hmm! Então finalmente aprendeu o Drive B? Dessa vez fez certo, e sem rasgar as suas calças.

– Huhuhu! Thank you! Dessa vez vai ser diferente, não vou mais deixar você zombar de mim, e quem será zombado aqui será você.

– Huhu! Então vamos ver.

O jogo durou mais algum tempo. Eles trocaram os lugares da quadra. Hayden parecia ter virado o jogo, mas depois de um tempo Ryoma consegue perceber os pontos fracos de Hayden, conseguindo assim virar o jogo. Ele finaliza a partida com o Cyclone Smash.

– Won by Echizen!

– Arf...Arf! – Ryoma ofegante.

– Arf! Congratulation!...Ryoma! Arf...Arf! – Diz Hayden ofegante, o parabenizando, apertando sua mão.

– Thanks! Foi um bom jogo. – Apertando de volta. – Hu! O que você estava dizendo que agora seria diferente?

– Hum? Ai! Pare de me caçoar! Você ganhou de novo de mim, isso já não tá bom?

– Hu! Mada mada dane?

– SHUT UP! – Dá uma raquetada na cabeça dele.

– ITEEE! – Grita de dor Ryoma

– Ai! Como você é metido!

– Hahahaha! – Começam a rir o pessoal do lado de fora.

* * *

O dia passou rápido e logo estavam no horário de saída.

– Ai! Nossa! Foi muito divertido passar o dia com vocês, meninas. – Diz Hayden

– Também acho Hayden-san

– Eu também Hayden-chan – Diz Tomoka animada.

– Huhu! Matricular-me nesse colégio foi uma ótima ideia.

– Hahaha! Você gosta mesmo de jogar tênis né?

– Sim, apesar de eu ter perdido do Ryoma, né? Mas isso não importa.

– Huhuhu! Mas é só treino.

– É verdade, aquele metido tá se gabando demais! Bom, deixa eu ir! See you tomorrow!

– Bye Bye – Responde as duas.

– Bom, Sakuno eu já vou, você vai ficar ainda aqui?

– Eu queria esperar o Ryoma-kun, queria parabenizar ele.

– Ah! Tá bom. Boa sorte Sakuno. Bye bye.

Depois de pouco tempo ele vem vindo

– Ryuzaki?

– Yo, Ryoma-kun. Eu posso te acompanhar?

– Hum. Tudo bem!

– Arigatou.

– ...

– ...Omedetou! Por você ter vencido mais uma partida.

– Sankyuu!

– A Hayden-san é muito boa no tênis não é?

– Hum. – Afirma sem muito interesse

– Ela é muito bonita também.

– Você acha?

– ... – Antes de o responder ela o olha surpresa com a pergunta – Claro!

– Ah! Tem garotas mais bonitas também.

– ...Q..quem?

– Não sabe?

– ... – Sakuno faz uma expressão interrogativa.

– ...Hunf! Não importa quem é.

– E? – Ela pára ali refletindo o que ele quis dizer. E ele prossegue o seu caminho a deixando lá pensativa.

– Mada mada dane? – Diz em um tom baixo, dando um pequeno sorriso de lado nos lábios.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Shikatanai - **Não tem escolha

**Sankyuu - **Original do inglês "Thank you" - Obrigado

**Ite/Itai - **Dor

**Konnichiwa - **Oi/Boa tarde

**Omedetou -** Parabéns

* * *

**Momoshiro –** Ai! Caramba, Echizen! Caramba!

**Ryoma –** Que foi, Momo-senpai?

**Momoshiro –** Como é que eu vou falar pra ela?

**Ryoma –** Hah?

**Momoshiro –** Eu preciso ver um jeito de como me confessar pra ela.

**Ryoma –** Confessar para?...

**Momoshiro –** Para Ann, Echizen. Para Ann.

**Ryoma –** Eu sei lá. Você acha que eu sei?

**Momoshiro –** No próximo capítulo: Confissão de Momoshiro. Não percam!


	12. Confissão de Momoshiro

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** Um doce momento de romance entre o casal MomoxAnn. Ele terá que ver uma forma de como se confessar para ela. E Ryoma quase se entrega pela primeira vez aos encantos da garota de tranças. Confira esse momento!

* * *

**Confissão de Momoshiro**

O dia estava bonito com um sol radiante e poucas nuvens aparecendo. Já fazia uma semana que Hayden estava na Seigaku. Parecia ter feito amizade com todos, mais de Sakuno que se simpatizou muito com ela. Ela estava com Sakuno e Tomoka, sentadas em um banco em frente a quadra, onde estava Ryoma e Momoshiro jogando em um contra. Momoshiro aproveitou o seu tempo livre para ir visitar a Seigaku, já que concluiu o ensino médio.

– Isso é tudo que tem Momo-senpai? – Diz em voz alta Ryoma tentando o provocar.

– HEHE! QUER VER MESMO TUDO QUE TENHO, ECHIZEN? – Rebate

– Acho que já vi tudo que você consegue.

– CALA ESSA BOCA! TÁ QUERENDO MORRER, SEU FILHO DA MÃE!? – Rebate essa com mais força.

– Hahaha! Esses dois são sempre assim, né? – Pergunta Hayden.

– Haha! Sim.

– VAMOS! FIGHT, RYOMA-SAMA! MOMO-SENPAI! – Gritava Tomoka torcendo pelos dois lados.

– Ué? A Tomoka está torcendo por qual dos dois?

– Hahaha! Na verdade pelos dois.

– Ê? Hahaha.

– Hahaha! Ela está torcendo pelo esforço deles.

– ...Hum. Ela parece gostar do Ryoma.

– E ai? Já tá namorando a irmãzinha do Tachibana, Momo-senpai?

– O QUE? – De repente ele pára, se distraindo com a pergunta de Ryoma.

– Hehe! – Marca um ponto. – Mada mada dane?

– ECHIZEN! SEU FILHO DA ****...EU DEVERIA TE MATAR COM MEU DUNK SMASH, BEM NA SUA CARA!

– Huhu! Você deveria estar com os olhos atentos e não se distrair pensando na irmã do Tachibana.

– Ora, seu... Aff! Vá te catar!

– Hahaha! O Momo-senpai gosta de alguma garota é? – Pergunta Hayden se divertindo

– Haha! Eu acho que sim.

– Será mesmo que ele gosta da Tachibana Ann? – Pergunta Tomoka com um sorriso maroto.

– É o que parece ser, eu não sei, mas Ann-chan parece mesmo gostar do Momo-senpai. – Diz Sakuno.

– Quem é Tachibana Ann?

– Ela é uma amiga nossa, ela é a irmã mais nova do capitão da Fudomine.

– Fudomine? Eu acho que já ouvi falar dessa escola.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Ryoma saiu de casa para comprar uma guloseima na loja perto de casa. De vez em quando, no final de semana passava lá para comer besteiras. Por coincidência acaba encontrando Momoshiro no meio do caminho, sentado em um banco de uma pequena pracinha. Ele parecia meio incomodado com alguma coisa, estava com uma expressão de preocupação. Estava também falando umas palavras em um tom baixíssimo, e fazendo uns gestos com as mãos. Ryoma preocupado resolve ir até lá cumprimentar ele.

– E aí, Momo-senpai?

– ...A..? Ah! Yooo, Echizen!

– Doushita?

– Ah? Ah! Nandemonai! Hahaha! – Fala com um sorriso sem graça.

– Hen da na! Você tá estranho sabia?

– Eu!? Estranho!? Não, que isso? É só impressão.

– Tem certeza? Você estava fazendo uns gestos com as mãos, parecia que estava treinando para um discurso. Huhu! – Ryoma não resiste em caçoar o amigo.

– Hahaha! Ah! Na verdade eu estava treinando como me confessar para uma garota.

– Hum...O que? – A ficha de Ryoma só cai agora. – Confissão?

– É

– Sério mesmo? Você não tá brincando né?

– Na...Não...Dessa vez não Echizen, é sério mesmo.

– Hummm. Pelo menos você admite agora. O que você vai dizer pra Tachibana?

– A Ann-chan? – Começa a corar – E...Eu não disse que era ela.

– Tá na cara que é ela, porque das garotas, quem você mais fala é da Tachibana.

– Ê? Bom...eu andei pensando nela uns dias atrás e...

– ...

– E...acho que gosto dela.

– Hum. Por que não sai com ela?

– Eu sei, e eu vou fazer isso.

– Você chama ela pra sair e confessa ali mesmo. É simples.

– ...Você disse simples?

– Falei. – Nesse momento Momoshiro arqueia uma sobrancelha.

– Echizen! Simples? Se é assim, porque você não faz isso?

– Eu?...Ah!...

– Simples né? Como se fosse fácil, eu sei que pra você também não é. É ainda mais difícil pra você do que pra mim.

– Hunf! Dá pra parar? O assunto aqui é você e a Tachibana, e não eu e a... e a...Ah! qualquer garota.

– Huhuhu! Eu sei que você ia dizer Ryuzaki.

– Cala a boca!

– Tá, parei. Ah! Só mais uma coisa.

– Nani?

– ...Você poderia...ir também?

– NANI!?

– Onegai, onegai?

– Aff! Yada! Nande? De novo você tá me pedindo isso?

– Por favor, cara! É só dessa vez.

– Que dessa vez o que, você vai em um encontro, e ainda vai confessar, o que você tem na cabeça? Tem que ser particular. Ah! Eu não quero ficar presente num momento de romance. Quer que eu fique segurando vela?

– Não cara! Eu vou fazer parecer que é um encontro de amigos.

– Ah! Pelo amor de Deus!

– Ah! Você não vai segurar vela, convida a Ryuzaki também.

– Momo-senpai, eu não vou chamar ninguém porque eu NÃO vou.

* * *

O dia do encontro havia chegado finalmente. Momoshiro conseguiu coragem para convidar Ann em um encontro, ela aceitou muito contente. O problema é que o pobre Ryoma acabou indo também, mas porque Momoshiro o arrastou.

– Ah! Momo-senpai, por que é que eu tenho que ir também?

– Porque sim. – Diz Momoshiro puxando Ryoma.

– Não é necessário que eu vá também, e depois, o que eu vou fazer no meio de um encontro?

– Fique quieto e vamos esperar por elas.

– Ah! Mas que droga!...Espera ai! Você disse...elas?

– É Echizen. Olha! Elas chegaram. – Ryoma olha em direção a elas e vê a companhia de Ann.

– Nã...Não acredito. – Ele vê a bela garota e a reconhece na hora. Estava realmente muito bonita do que já era.

– Konbanwa Momoshiro-kun, Ryoma-kun. – Cumprimenta Ann

– Konbanwa Momo-senpai, Ry...Ryoma-kun. – E logo em seguida Sakuno

– ( Ryuzaki? ) – Enquanto Momoshiro já respondia, Ryoma estava lá paralisado, mas logo responde. – Ko...Konbanwa.

– Então, vamos entrar na lanchonete?

* * *

Eles conversavam animados enquanto comiam o lanche, Ryoma e Sakuno também, mas bem pouco. Ann como Momoshiro, levou Sakuno consigo, pois Momoshiro pediu a ela. Ryoma estava com o braço apoiado na mesa com a mão no rosto, de vez em quando dava umas rápidas olhadas em Sakuno de esguelha, ela realmente estava muito bonita. E ela só olhava para os lados, estava sem jeito. Sem querer pensou o quanto ela ficava linda corada, o que realçava ainda mais a sua beleza, além de ser delicada como uma bonequinha de porcelana.

– Hahaha! Quer dizer que você vai de bicicleta para o seu trabalho?

– É, o que tem?

– Ah! Acho que já pode ter um carro com a sua idade.

– Ah! Eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente pra comprar um ainda, e ainda preciso tirar carteira de motorista.

– Hum. Qual é o seu sonho de consumo?

– Hum...um Honda Civic.

– Hum! É muito lindo, mas o meu é o Mercedes Diamond

– Esse é bem caro hein?

– É mas o Honda Civic também não fica pra trás né? Hahaha!

– ( Aff! Agora não param com o assunto de carro, faz logo a confissão Momo-senpai!) – Ele olha para Sakuno. ( Já sei! )

– Ah! É sério? Então qualquer dia vamos bater um racha.

– Ai! Você é louco né?

– Ué Echizen? Onde você vai?

– Eu esqueci que preciso comprar uma fita pra minha raquete na loja do velho Haritatsu, e eu tinha combinado com a Ryuzaki de ir com ela, lembra Ryuzaki? – Ryoma dá uma piscadela para Sakuno para deixar os dois sozinhos, e logo ela entende o recado.

– Ah! Sim, é verdade, me desculpa gente, minha raquete está precisando. Até outro dia.

– Ué? Hei! Espera aí gente! – Ryoma dá uma piscadela para o amigo antes de o abandonar lá o deixando na mão.

– Haha! Parece que ficamos sozinhos.

– Olha, Ann-chan!

– Hum?

– A verdade é que eu queria conversar um assunto sério.

– Hum!

– A verdade é que...eu gosto de você.

– Ê?

– É por isso que eu estou aqui com você.

– Eu também gosto muito de você Momoshiro-kun – Diz ela pensando que ele quis dizer como amigos. – Mas o meu gostar é diferente do seu. – Ela fala com uma expressão triste fitando para baixo.

– Como assim?

– Você sabe, eu gosto de você como...como...olha! Não importa! Você me disse que não quer ter nada comigo por causa dos seus amigos, mas a verdade é que...você não gosta de mim como eu gosto de você.

– NÃO! EU TE AMO! – Nesse momento todo mundo olha em direção a eles. Ate mesmo Ann que se surpreendeu com a confissão do garoto.

– O...o que você disse?

– Eu te amo, Tachibana Ann! E quero que todos fiquem sabendo disso. OUVIRAM? EU AMO, AMO A TACHIBANA ANN! – Ann começa a chorar de emoção, ainda incrédula com o que acabou de ouvir.

– Hahaha! Você...é um louco mesmo, Momoshiro-kun.

– Sou mesmo, louco por você.

– Hahaha! Eu também te amo Momoshiro Takeshi-kun. – Momoshiro aproveita o momento e a beija, a deixando corada por ter feito aquilo na frente de todos. – Ai! Pára! Todo mundo tá olhando.

– Deixa eles! Ah! E mais uma coisinha.

– Hum?

– Quer ser minha namorada?

– Hahaha! MAS É CLARO! – E eles voltam a se beijar romanticamente.

* * *

Ryoma e Sakuno estavam andando um do lado do outro pelas ruas, calados como sempre.

– Ryoma-kun

– Hum?

– Eu não entendi direito, mas...

– Eles estão em um encontro.

– Encontro? Eu achei que fosse como amigos.

– Não, era pra ele estar sozinho com ela, eu não sei porque ele me trouxe junto.

– ( Ah! Será que é o que estou pensando? )

– É

– Hum? – Ela se assusta

– Eu acho que eles combinaram alguma coisa.

– Tipo o que?

– Não sei, acho que...o fato de estarmos aqui é por eles ter combinado de chamar nós dois.

– ...Também imaginei isso. Ah! – Sakuno tropeça e rapidamente Ryoma a segura pelo braço.

– Cuidado! Você quase cai

– A..arigatou. – Por alguma razão interessante Ryoma não quis solta-la. No momento em que entreolharam-se nenhum dos dois moveram um dedo para se afastarem, ao contrário. Aos poucos estavam se aproximando, faltavam poucos centímetros para que seus lábios se encostassem. Mas infelizmente, alguém os interrompe.

– OCHIBIIII! RYUZAKI-CHAAAAN!

– (Kuso!) E...Eiji-senpai!? Oishi-senpai!?

– Ko...Konbanwa. – Cumprimentava Sakuno super vermelha.

– Konbanwa! – Responde os dois.

– O...o que fazem aqui?

– Ah! Nós estamos indo no restaurante Kawamura, aí vimos vocês dois e viemos cumprimentar.

– Nossa! Mas eu não imaginava que vocês estavam em um encontro. – Diz Eiji animado.

– O que? – Pergunta Sakuno ainda mais vermelha.

– Na...Não, Eiji-senpai. Claro que não.

– Como assim claro que não? Vocês estavam quase se beijando e depois vem dizer isso?

– Não estavamos nos beijando, eu tava ajudando ela, ela tropeçou e eu a segurei pra evitar que ela se machuque.

– Sério Ochibi!? Que protetor você é! Isso sim é amor viu?

– Ai Caramba! Não é nada disso – Ryoma estava começando a corar ( Eu piorei mais ainda a situação ).

– Nyaaah! Ochibi é muito romantico né, Oishi?

– É sim.

– Ah! Cala boca, Eiji-senpai

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Hen - **Estranho

**Doushita - **O que foi?

**Nani - **O que?

**Nandemonai - **Não é nada

**Yada - **Não quero

**Nande? - **Por que?

**Hotoke - **Esquece/Deixe pra lá

**Konbanwa -** Boa noite ( Quando cumprimenta )

* * *

**Ryoma –** ( Por que será que de repente ela parou de falar comigo? E para piorar eu não consegui ficar no mesmo grupo que ela)

**Hayden –** O que foi Ryoma? Tá distraído. Não se esqueça de vir na minha casa amanhã para fazermos o trabalho.

**Ryoma –** (-_-°)Ok!...No próximo capítulo: Rivalidade Inconsciente.


	13. Rivalidade Inconsciente

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** Depois do beijo quase ter acontecido com o casal "Ponta", Sakuno fica estranha. Ryoma percebe e quer saber o motivo. O professor de história manda um trabalho em dupla e Ryoma terá que fazer com Hayden. Confira os momentos de frustração!

* * *

**Rivalidade Inconsciente**

Era uma noite de lua cheia, com o céu estrelado iluminando aquela bela noite. Aquele que o admirava pela janela de seu quarto ainda continuava no canto de sua cama, acordado. Já eram 00:00 e ainda não vinha uma única queda de sonolência indicando que precisava dormir, ou porque ele não queria mesmo dormir? Se deitou na cama esperando que o sono viesse, o que não adiantou de nada. Virava de um lado pro outro, tentando encontrar os melhores jeitos para conseguir dormir. Deu um pequeno suspiro – Hunf! Eu preciso dormir.

Ryoma começou a pensar no acontecido de horas atrás, o quanto Momoshiro adorava o colocar em certas situações constrangedoras. Ele estava realmente muito irritado com ele, desde querer puxa-lo para o seu encontro e ainda mais o deixar segurando vela, algo que durou até ver uma certa pessoa. Mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi o seu próprio comportamento depois de tudo aquilo. O beijo que quase aconteceu. – Hunf! – Deu um leve suspiro pela segunda vez depois de depositar uma mão em sua testa, fechando pesadamente os seus olhos. – O que está acontecendo comigo? – Começa a relembrar.

– Eu acho que eles combinaram alguma coisa.  
– Tipo o que?  
– Não sei, acho que...o fato de estarmos aqui é por eles ter combinado de chamar nós dois.  
– ...Também imaginei isso. Ah! – Sakuno tropeça e rapidamente Ryoma a segura pelo braço.  
– Cuidado! Você quase cai  
– A..arigatou. – Por alguma razão interessante Ryoma não quis solta-la. No momento em que entreolharam-se nenhum dos dois moveram um dedo para se afastarem, ao contrário. Aos poucos estavam se aproximando, faltavam poucos centímetros para que seus lábios se encostassem. Mas infelizmente, alguém os interrompe.

– Kuso! – Pragueja Ryoma.

* * *

Logo amanhece e os dias da semana começam. Levanta de sua cama forçadamente, faz sua higiene matinal e sai de casa. Chegando na escola apenas ouve a voz irritante de Tomoka o dando bom dia.

– OHAYOOOO, RYOMA-SAMA!  
– Ohayou Ryoma – Cumprimentava também Hayden  
– Ohayou – Responde. Passando por Sakuno, não evitou dar uma rápida olhada de esguelha para a mesma, que sentava na primeira carteira ao seu lado. Estranhou por ela não ter dado o costumeiro bom dia. Se sentou no seu lugar e esperou que o professor chegasse.  
– Ohayou! – Cumprimenta o professor.  
– Ohayou, sensei! – Respondem todos.  
– Hoje eu vou passar um trabalho de história e quero que façam em dupla, já que o trabalho será um pouco grande.  
– Quando ele diz pouco, pode ter certeza que ele vai passar um enorme – Diz Tomoka cochichando para Hayden.  
– Silêncio! Você gostaria de falar algo a respeito ao trabalho, Osakada-san? – Diz o severo professor de história.  
– Na...Não, sensei. Hahaha! Eu só estava perguntando as horas para a Hayden-chan.  
– Ok! Continuando, o tema será sobre a História do Japão, e quero que pesquisem: Período Pré Cerâmico, Período Jomon, Período Yayoi, Período Yamato ou Kofun, Período Asuka, Período Nara, Período Heian, Período Kamakura, Período Muromachi, Período Azuchi-Momoyama, Período Edo, Período Meiji, Período Taisho, Período Showa e Período Heisei. Esse trabalho será para semana que vem, ok?  
– Hai, sensei.  
– Ai! Período, período, período – Dizia Tomoka com a cabeça dando voltas.  
– ( Ele não disse nada sobre escolher pares. Ainda bem, eu vou aproveitar e chamar a Ryuzaki. Ela tá estranha, hoje nem me deu bom dia. E vou perguntar o que ela tem ).  
– Bom, enquanto eu faço a chamada, já direi com quem vocês farão o trabalho.  
– ( Kuso! )

Ele fala quase todos os nomes.

– Ryuzaki-san, você fará com Osakada-san.  
–Ai que legal Sakuno!  
– Haha! Que bom Tomo-chan!  
– ( Que droga! )  
– E o último grupo serão Echizen-san e Cartney-san  
– Ê?  
– Hum? Eu e o Ryoma?  
– Sim.  
– É, Ryoma. Parece que dessa vez não vamos poder competir por alguma coisa.  
– É

No intervalo, Ryoma estava em baixo da sombra de uma árvore, comendo seu lanche. Até que vê Hayden vindo em sua direção segurando seu iogurte natural.

– Yo!  
– E aí?  
– Então Ryoma, como vai ser? Eu vou na sua casa ou você vem na minha?  
– Hum...não sei, tanto faz.  
– Então eu vou na sua.  
– Hum...Ah não! É melhor eu ir na sua, senão meu pai vai ficar tirando sarro da minha cara.  
– Seu pai? Hahaha! É o incrível Echizen Nanjirou, né?  
– Sim, infelizmente. – Diz revirando os olhos.  
– Ah! Não diga isso! Ele parece ser legal.  
– De vez em quando, a maioria das vezes ele é muito irritante.  
– Hum! Ah! Está bem então, até daqui a pouco.  
– Ja ne!

* * *

Ryoma então foi na casa de Hayden fazer trabalho. Ela morava em um apartamento luxuoso, estava tudo arrumado em perfeita ordem. Como os pais de Hayden trabalhavam, ela tinha a casa só pra ela.

– Vamos almoçar Ryoma?  
– Hum. – Afirma  
– O que gosta de comer? Eu vou pedir pra empregada fazer alguma coisa pra a gente  
– Ok!

Eles comem com calma enquanto conversavam. Hayden mais falava do que comia, Ryoma comia enquanto ficava ouvindo, mas bem pouco, não parecia muito interessado na conversa. Seus pensamentos estavam mais longe.

– O que foi Ryoma?  
– Hum? O que?  
– Não sei, você parece distraído, está com algum problema?  
– Não, eu sou assim, sempre fui.  
– Ah! Se você diz, tá certo então.

O dia passa rápido, faltavam pouco para acabarem com o trabalho. Felizmente ainda eram 18:10. Estava louco para ir embora logo, tomar um banho e ir direto pra cama. Hayden pareceu ter gostado de estar o dia todo com Ryoma, mesmo que o viu por pouco tempo, e o considerasse seu rival.

– Itai! Nossa! Minha mão já tá até doendo de tanto escrever. Ryoma, pode continuar pra mim?  
– Tá  
– Ufa! Tá quase acabando, ainda bem  
– Hum.  
– Sabe, Ryoma. Até que foi divertido hoje, apesar de você ser quieto. Haha!  
– Hum. – Ryoma não deu muita importancia, o que deixou a americana meio irritada. Ela simplesmente se apoiou com o cotovelo na mesa com a mão no rosto, mostrando estar emburrada.  
– Escuta! O que a Sakuno é para você?  
– A Ryuzaki?  
– Sim  
– ...Ela é apenas minha amiga.  
– Bom, se são amigos, por que ainda a chama pelo sobrenome?  
– Eu acho que não tem nada, é de costume.  
– Hum...sente algo por ela?  
– Ê? Agora você vai ficar me interrogando para o resto da vida?  
– Hahaha! Me desculpe.  
– Hunf! Agora é minha vez de interrogar.  
– Huhu! Pode perguntar, vai em frente. – Ela diz convencida de que a conversa estava ficando bem interessante, o que não durou muito.  
– Você e a Ryuzaki são boas amigas, não são?  
– ...Ah! Sim, o que tem isso?  
– Hoje a Ryuzaki estava meio estranha, ela sempre me diz bom dia, mas hoje ela não disse.  
– Ah! É, eu também vi, mas o que aconteceu pra ela estar assim?  
– Não sei, eu não fiz nada!  
– Hum...Bom, se você não tem ideia, é melhor perguntar pra ela amanhã.  
– É, vou fazer isso. – Disse isso para logo voltar a escrever no seu trabalho.

Já tinha se passado um bom tempo que Ryoma estava escrevendo e Hayden estava do mesmo jeito, apoiando o braço na mesa, já estava ficando entediada. De repente, começou o olhar, analisar o quanto ele era lindo, olhos dourados como de um gato. Aos poucos se encantando com sua beleza. Se deixando levar, começou se aproximar dele.

– Ryoma. – Dizia ela com um tom baixo.  
– Hum? – Ainda com os olhos no trabalho.

– ...

– O que foi? – Ele estranhou o tom baixo da voz da garota e resolveu olhar. Ela estava centímetros de distancia perto de seu rosto. Deu de cara com a garota distribuindo um beijo, mas antes que a mesma encostasse seus lábios aos dele, se afastou rapidamente.

– O que foi Ryoma?  
– ... – A olhava com os olhos arregalados.  
– Você não quer?  
– Eu mal te conheço.  
– Não é verdade. Nós nos conhecemos na partida e viramos amigos lembra?  
– Desculpe...Eu não posso.  
– ...Ah! Entendi. Você gosta dela, não é?  
– ...Olha! Acho que está na hora de eu ir, termine de escrever tudo pra entregarmos no outro dia. Ja ne! – Ele sai indo embora.  
– ...Eu ainda vou te conquistar. Você vai ver.

* * *

– OHAYO RYOMA-SAMA!  
– Ohayo Ryoma! – Apesar do acontecido do dia anterior, Hayden não se intimida.  
– Ohayo.  
– O...Ohayo, Ryoma-kun. – Rapidamente, olhou para Sakuno, virando bruscamente em sua direção.  
– ( Ela falou comigo? ) O...ohayo. – Hayden o olhava aborrecida.  
– Ohayo! – Diz o professor.  
– Ohayo, sensei.  
– Vamos começar a aula com a página 123, leiam e respondem todos os exercícios.  
– Haaai!

No intervalo, Sakuno estava sentada em um banco perto do jardim, Tomoka estava comprando seu lanche.

– Hunf! – Suspira desanimada. – ( Eu preciso pedir desculpas para o Ryoma-kun, como sou boba )  
– Yo, Sakuno!  
– Ah! Yo Hayden-chan  
– Você está bem? – Pergunta se sentando em seu lado  
– Estou, por que?  
– Nada! É que ontem eu te vi meio quieta, e também não deu bom dia para o Ryoma, o que você tem?  
– Ah! Bom, não é nada mesmo.  
– Ah! Pode contar, não somos amigas?  
– Sim. É que ontem, eu e o Ryoma-kun quase nos...  
– Quase nos...?  
– ...Beijamos  
– ...Ah! Sério? Hahaha! Noooossa!  
– Ai – Sakuno fica vermelha.  
– Então vocês estão juntos?  
– Na...Não Hayden-chan  
– Hahaha! Que coisa fofa!  
– Ryuzaki – A chama Ryoma.  
– Ryoma-kun?  
– E aí Ryoma?  
– É...pode nos deixar a sós?  
– Quem? Eu?  
– Sim, eu preciso conversar com a Ryuzaki.  
– Ah! Ok! – Quando ela estava se distanciando ele começou a falar.  
– O que ela te disse?  
– Nada demais.  
– Hum. Ryuzaki, o que aconteceu com você?  
– Como assim?  
– Você estava estranha ontem, não falou nenhuma vez comigo.  
– Gomen, Ryoma-kun.  
– Me conte!  
– ... – Ela olha para o lado corada – Bom, eu fiquei com vergonha de falar com você.  
– ...Entendi! Por causa...daquele...beijo?  
– ...Sim. – Depois disso fizeram um momento de silêncio, apenas se olharam.  
– ...O que sentiu naquela hora?  
– ...Eu não sei. – Ela corre para fugir de ter que responder, mas um braço a impede, ele segura o seu braço para que ela não corra. – Ê?  
– Ryuzaki...Tudo bem. Deixe isso pra lá. Mas...eu só não quero que pare de falar comigo.  
– ...Gomen, Ryoma-kun. – Ele solta o braço dela e vai embora.

* * *

Na casa de Sakuno, ela estava em seu quarto dobrando suas roupas, mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam lá.

– Bom, eu fiquei com vergonha de falar com você.  
– ...Entendi! Por causa...daquele...beijo?  
– ...Sim. – Depois disso fizeram um momento de silêncio, apenas se olharam.  
– ...O que sentiu naquela hora?  
– ...Eu não sei. – Ela corre para fugir de ter que responder, mas um braço a impede, ele segura o seu braço para que ela não corra. – Ê?  
– Ryuuzaki...Tudo bem. Deixe isso pra lá. Mas...eu só não quero que pare de falar comigo.  
– ...Gomen, Ryoma-kun. – Ele solta o braço dela e vai embora.

– Eu sou tão idiota! Agora acabei deixando ele magoado, mas por que eu fico assim?  
– TRIIIIIIIM! TRIIIIIIIIM! – Telefone  
– Moshi, moshi?  
– Olá Tolinha, tudo bem? – Dizia a pessoa com uma voz distorcida.  
– Q...Quem é que está falando? – Pergunta Sakuno muito assustada.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Ohayo -** Bom dia  
**Kuso -** Merda  
**Ja ne -** Até logo  
**Itai -** Dói  
**Gomen -** Desculpe

* * *

**Tomoka –** ...Sakuno...

**Kachiro –** O que foi, Osakada-san?

**Tomoka –** Estou preocupada com a Sakuno. Ela tá muito estranha.

**Katsuo –** É, também percebi.

**Horio –** O que será que ela tem?

**Tomoka –** Eu não sei, desde ontem ela tá assim. Mas ela também não quer me falar.

**Ryoma –** Eu vou descobrir de qualquer jeito...No próximo capítulo: Ameaças de morte.


	14. Ameaças de morte

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** Uma ligação anônima é recebida. Sakuno muda seu humor de repente, deixando todos preocupados, inclusive Ryoma. Ela tenta a qualquer custo manter distancia de seu amado. Será que conseguirá? Confira!

* * *

** Ameaças de morte**

– Eu sou tão idiota! Agora acabei deixando ele magoado, mas por que eu fico assim?

– TRIIIIIIIM! TRIIIIIIIIM! – Telefone

– Moshi, moshi?

– Olá Tolinha, tudo bem? – Dizia a pessoa com uma voz distorcida.

– Q...Quem é que está falando? – Pergunta Sakuno muito assustada.

– Hahaha! Nossa! É assim que você recebe as pessoas? Hahaha! Minha querida Sakuno.

– O que? De onde você me conhece? E...como sabe meu nome?

– Huhu! Digamos que já te vi por aí.

– Quem é você? E por que está ligando pra mim?

– Bom, digamos que alguém esteve dando em cima do meu príncipe do tênis e a pessoa aqui está muito enfurecida.

– O que? Quem? O Ryoma-kun?

– Nossa! Como você é inteligente! Impressionante Ryuzaki-san. Hahaha! – Dizia a pessoa anônima ironicamente.

– Você está louca? Eu não dei em cima do Ryoma-kun.

– OLHA AQUI, GAROTA! Pra sua informação eu estou muito bem mentalmente. Mas avisando que sou muito perigosa.

– Então...Você é o que? Uma psicopata? Uma chantagista?

– Huhuhu! Claro que não, queridinha! Eu só defendo o que é meu, no caso, meu Ryoma-kun, que você está tentando roubá-lo de mim.

– O...O que? Que eu saiba o Ryoma-kun não tem relacionamento algum.

– Huhu! Pois é, aí que você se engana, ele só não admite, mas está realmente muito apaixonado por mim.

– É, você é realmente uma louca. Fala logo o que você quer de mim!

– Hahaha! De você eu não quero nada! Eu só vou deixar um aviso. Fique longe do meu Ryoma, fui clara? E avise aquela americana maluca o mesmo!

– O que? A Hayden-chan também? E o que pretende fazer com nós?

– O que você acha? Hum...Eu vou ver o que posso fazer com vocês.

– Sabe o que eu acho? Que isso não passa de um trote, você não me engana.

– Ah! Você não acredita? Pois, saiba que eu sei onde você mora e que estuda na Seishun Gakuen. E estarei o tempo todo te observando. Hahaha! Passar bem, Ryuzaki Sakuno-chan. – E desliga. Sakuno começa a ficar pasma, não acreditando naquilo, desejou que aquilo fosse tudo um pesadelo, ou uma simples brincadeira, realmente estava com medo, sua vida estava realmente em jogo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sakuno chegou meio preocupada, não podia falar com Ryoma. Se perguntou se a maníaca da voz distorcida era alguma colega da escola, pelo fato de saber bastante coisa sobre ela.

– Ohayo Sakuno! – Cumprimenta Tomoka e Hayden

– O...Ohayo.

– Doushita no Sakuno? – Pergunta Tomoka preocupada.

– Nandemonai, Tomo-chan. – Responde logo olhando para Hayden preocupada, pois a vida dela também estava em jogo.

– Daijobu, Sakuno? – Pergunta Hayden.

– Daijobu yo! Hahaha!

– Cheerz! – Diz Ryoma no pé do ouvido de Sakuno, e com o braço no ombro da mesma. Fazendo a arrepiar instantaneamente.

– RYOMA-KUN!?

– Huhu! Yo!

– Ah! O...Ohayo.

– Doushita?

– Na...Nandemonai. – E volta para o seu lugar.

No intervalo Sakuno não quis descer para aproveita-lo. Ficou na sala esperando que todos saíssem. Queria conversar um assunto importante com Hayden.

– Sakuno, você não vem?

– Não, Tomo-chan. Eu quero ficar um pouco aqui, eu estou meio com dor de cabeça ( Ai! Gomen, Tomo-chan. Não queria ter que mentir pra você )

– Ah! Tá bom, qualquer coisa você me chama, ok?

– Hai.

Quando Hayden estava saindo Sakuno a chamou.

– Hayden-chan.

– Hum? Não vai descer?

– Não. Na verdade, eu preciso conversar com você.

– Pode falar.

– O que tenho pra falar é meio delicado, mas eu preciso mesmo falar pra você.

– ...Nossa! Agora você está me assustando.

– É sobre a nossa vida.

– O...O que?

– ...Ontem, eu recebi uma ligação anônima, a voz da pessoa estava distorcida.

– Sério? E então?

– Eu não sei, mas essa pessoa me parece perigosa. Ela nos ameaçou de morte, Hayden-chan.

– O QUE!?...Espera aí! Isso é brincadeira, não é?

– Bom, no começo eu achei que fosse mesmo uma brincadeira de mau gosto, mas depois ela mostrou que não. Ela sabe onde moramos e sabe que estudamos aqui. Eu não sei como ela sabe de tudo isso, mas eu tenho quase certeza que ela é daqui.

– Mas...por que tudo isso? Por que ela quer fazer isso com nós?

– Por que, ela tem um amor obsessivo pelo Ryoma-kun. Ela disse que não quer que fiquemos perto dele, senão... Eu não sei o que ela é capaz de fazer, mas coisa boa não é.

– ... Hahahaha! – Ri Hayden meio que da situação.

– O...O que você está rindo?

– Ai! Desculpa Sakuno, mas... eu não sei se devemos nos preocupar com essa maluca, e se for mesmo uma brincadeira de mau gosto? Ou...será mesmo que ela é uma maníaca? Ou pode até ser uma garota apaixonada por ele só tentando assustar a gente, pra distanciarmos dele.

– Eu não sei Hayden-chan. Mas ela disse que estará nos observando todo o tempo.

– ...A gente precisa descobrir quem é essa maníaca.

– Sim, claro!

– Baby, between you & me  
She was overflowing with joy  
Oh baby, baby x2 boy – Toca o celular de Sakuno.

– Ah! É o meu celular. Moshi, moshi?

– Sou eu, Tolinha.

– Você de novo? O que quer agora?

– Hahaha! Vejo que está fazendo as coisas direitinhas.

– Onde você está?

– A sua amiguinha americana também está nisso, não se esqueça! Você já a avisou?

– ...Si...Sim, ela já sabe.

– Hahaha! Então tá, continue assim como está.

– Empresta aqui, Sakuno! – Hayden pega o celular. – Escuta aqui, oh! Sua maluca!...Alô? Alô? Droga!...Ela desligou.

– ...Hayden-chan, acho que entendo um pouco dela estar com ciúmes de mim, mas...por que você está metida nisso também?

– ...Ah! Talvez porque eu tenho amizade com ele também.

– É, pode ser. O que vamos fazer Hayden-chan?

– ...Não sei.

* * *

– Eu estou dizendo, gente. A Sakuno está estranha desde ontem. Ela não tem falado muito comigo e nem com o Ryoma-sama. – Se queixa Tomoka para Horio e os outros.

– Mas por que será, Osakada-san?

– Eu não sei Kachiro-kun. Isso que eu queria saber.

– Você já perguntou pra ela?

– É claro que eu perguntei Katsuo-kun.

– E ela não te contou? – Pergunta Horio

– Se eu estou me queixando é obvio que ela não me contou né Horio-kun?

– CALMA OSAKADA! Eu não tenho culpa dela estar assim.

– ...Hunf! Desculpa gente. Eu estou muito nervosa. Eu não gosto de ver ela assim.

– ...Eu te entendo.

– Arigato, Kachiro-kun.

– O que tem a Ryuzaki?

– Ah! Ryoma-sama.

– ...Então,...vocês também não sabem por que ela está assim?

– Ela não falou com você hoje Ryoma-kun? – Perguntou Katsuo.

– Só me deu bom dia e não me disse mais nada.

– ...Ryoma-sama. Achei que você soubesse.

– Eu vou falar com ela.

– Chotto matte, Ryoma-sama! – Tomoka tentou o impedir, mas já era tarde.

Chegando à sala, ele encontra Sakuno sozinha, estava virada para a janela tomando um ar fresco. Hayden resolveu se acalmar e descer para tomar um lanche.

– Ryuzaki!

– Ah? – Sakuno vira bruscamente ao ouvir a voz que desejava não ouvir, com uma expressão assustada em seu rosto.

– ...Me contaram que...você estava aqui. – Ela não responde e volta a se virar para a janela. – ...O que está acontecendo com você, Ryuzaki?

– ...Nada demais. Eu só não estava me sentindo bem e resolvi não descer. Preciso tomar um ar fresco.

– Podia ter feito isso lá embaixo.

– Hunf! – Suspirou Sakuno desanimada. Não queria mostrar sua expressão de tristeza. – Eu prefiro ficar aqui sozinha, desculpe, mas pode me deixar só?

– Escuta Ryuzaki! Isso tudo é porque ainda está com vergonha de falar comigo?

– ...É, Ryoma-kun. É por isso mesmo. Por favor! Me deixa! – Apesar de sempre sentir vergonha de Ryoma, naquele momento ela só conseguia estar preocupada com a sua vida.

– ...Tudo bem. – Ele a deixa, fechando a porta da sala, ficando encostado na parede ao lado da porta. – Não. Tenho certeza que não é isso.

No corredor da escola se encontrava uma das colegiais, encostada na parede e conversando em seu celular.

– Oi! Está tudo feito! Huhuhu! Ela está fazendo tudo direitinho. Essa sua vingança parece estar dando certo...Ok! Mais tarde conversamos. – E desliga.

– Hahahaha! Ai, ai! Sakuno. De qualquer forma você não irá durar por muito tempo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde terei que fazê-la sumir do mapa. Hahahaha!

* * *

Na residência dos Ryuzaki, Sumire estava já em casa preparando a comida e Sakuno estava em seu quarto, sentada no canto de sua cama. Estava observando seu retrato, era um retrato com a foto dela, de Ryoma ao seu lado, a cabeça de Eiji e o pé de Momoshiro, a mesma foto acidental de anos atrás. De quando eles eram apenas crianças.

– Acho que o destino será esse mesmo, não é Ryoma-kun? – Rola uma lágrima em seu belo rosto. – O que estou pensando? Pode ser até que ele esteja mesmo com essa maluca...Eu preciso te esquecer, Echizen Ryoma-kun. – De repente ela ouve o seu celular tocar.

– Baby, between you & me  
She was overflowing with joy  
Oh baby, baby x2 boy

– To...Tomo-chan? Eu não posso atendê-la. Me desculpe Tomo-chan. – Deixou que o celular tocasse várias vezes até parar de tocar.

– TRIIIIIIIM! TRIIIIIIIIIM!

– Ah não! Agora é o telefone. – Ela não atende, mas Sumire resolve atender.

– Ryuzaki desu!

– Yo! Aqui é Echizen.

– Yo, Ryoma! Como vai?

– Bem. E você?

– Estou ótima.

– Que bom. A Ryuzaki está?

– Está sim. Huuum! Vou chamá-la pra você.

– Ok! Arigato.

– SAKUNOOOO! SEU NAMORADO NO TELEFONE!

– Hunf! Kuso-baba!

– O que disse?

– Ah! Nada demais.

– SAKUNOOO! TELEFONE PRA VOCÊ! É O RYOMA!

– Ah não! Ryoma-kun? Por que o Ryoma-kun? Não tenho escolha, tenho que atender, senão a Obaa-chan pode desconfiar de algo e vai ficar preocupada. – Ela resolve atender. – OK! ARIGATO OBAA-CHAN! – Ela pega o telefone – Moshi, moshi?

– Ryuzaki?

– O...Oi, Ryoma-kun.

– Oi, você tá bem?

– Estou sim, e você?

– Tudo bem.

– ...Então, algum problema?

– Não, nenhum. Eu só queria saber como você estava.

– Estou bem, Ryoma-kun. Obrigada pela preocupação.

– ...Ryuzaki...

– Hum?

– ...O que tiver que esteja acontecendo com você...saiba que...estarei sempre aí...com você. – Disse meio corado.

– ...Arigato, Ryoma-kun. – Diz meio chorosa, mas tentou não mostrar muita emoção.

– O que você tem? Está chorando?

– Não, não. Eu só estava bocejando. Hahaha! Gomen ne? – Ela não podia se apoiar nos ombros do seu amado, ela não podia desabafar por mais que queria, nem que o motivo de tudo isso era ELE. – Não precisa se preocupar Ryoma-kun, estou muito bem. Agora preciso desligar, tá? Beijos, Adeus.

– Beijos, A...Adeus? – E espera ouvir o barulho do telefone sendo desligado.

– Utsu...Utsu...Eu...eu te amo, Ryoma-kun. – Diz depois de desligar o telefone.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Ohayo -** Bom dia

**Doushita -** O que foi?

**Nandemonai -** Não é nada.

**Daijobu? -** Está tudo bem?

**Gomen -** Desculpe

**Hai -** Sim/Ok

**Utsu -** Onomatopéia de choro baixo.

* * *

**Momoshiro –** Quer dizer então que a Ryuzaki tá estranha?

**Ryoma –** É, ela de repente parou de falar comigo.

**Momoshiro –** É claro! A culpa é sua!

**Ryoma –** MINHA!? MAS POR QUE!?

**Momoshiro –** Você não dá iniciativa, e isso deve deixar ela extremamente triste.

**Ryoma –** Hah? -_-°

**Momoshiro –** Eu já sei o que você tem que fazer! SE DECLARE PRA ELA!

**Ryoma –** QUE!?...No próximo capítulo: O plano amoroso de Momoshiro.

**Momoshiro –** Ai! O amor é lindo! ^^

**Ryoma –** (-_-°) Urusai...


	15. O plano amoroso de Momoshiro

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** Ryoma ainda quer saber o que aconteceu com Sakuno, e Momoshiro o ajuda com isso. Ryoma vai ter que tomar coragem e tentar ser romântico o máximo que puder. Será que ele conseguirá? Confira!

* * *

**O plano amoroso de Momoshiro**

Uma semana se passou depois de muita tristeza e inúmeras ameaças de morte por parte da maníaca. Infelizmente a víbora ainda não a deixou em paz, o que fez as pessoas em volta a se acostumarem com o novo jeito de Sakuno, para eles agora era normal. Mas seus amigos ainda se preocupavam com sua mudança de comportamento. Estavam na escola copiando textos na lousa.

– Sakuno, finalmente é sexta-feira, vamos aproveitar e irmos ao shopping amanhã?  
– Hm? Ah! Gomen, eu não estou com muita vontade de sair, Tomo-chan.  
– ...Hunf! – Suspira Tomoka desanimada – Sakuno, você precisa melhorar essa cara, faz dias que você tá desse jeito e estou aqui morta querendo saber o que tá acontecendo.  
– ...Desculpe.  
– É, Sakuno. É melhor você ir e distrair a cabeça. – Diz Hayden  
– É verdade Sakuno, vamos nós três amanhã as 15:00 ok?  
– ...Hunf! Tábom, já que insistem...Acho que é melhor mesmo pra eu melhorar o meu humor.  
– É isso ae! – Tomoka e Hayden batem a mão uma da outra.  
– Huhuhu.

* * *

No dia seguinte as três garotas resolvem ir ao shopping pelas 15:00. Elas se divertiram muito, até mesmo Sakuno. Ela precisava daquilo, aliás, fazia um bom tempo que não se divertia tanto. Compraram roupas, foram na praça de alimentação, na loja de vídeo games, no fliperama, loja de cosméticos e etc. Saíram do shopping às 18:00.

– Hahahaha! – Riam as três.  
– Ai! Fazia tanto tempo que eu não me divertia assim.  
– É, eu também, Tomo-chan.  
– Ai! Sakuno, finalmente você sorriu, depois de tanto tempo. – Dizia Hayden.  
– Hahaha! Obrigada, meninas, eu me diverti muito mesmo.  
– Você merece amiga! Não gostamos de ver você com carinha triste, mais dias como esse e você nunca mais será a mesma.  
– É, você tem razão Hayden-chan.  
– Acho que depois dessa, você até esqueceu dos seus problemas né? – Diz Tomoka.  
– Haha! Pois é, sabe que até me esqueci?  
– Nooossa! Temos mesmo que fazer mais vezes Hayden-chan.  
– Com certeza.

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo, às 18:00, Ryoma foi à lanchonete com Momoshiro, mas porque o mesmo o convidou. Como sempre pediam uma dúzia de hambúrgueres para cada um. Toda vez que Momoshiro estava entediado ou triste, afogava suas mágoas com muitos hambúrgueres, e o interessante é que dava certo.

– Ah! Echizen, hoje eu fui levar a Ann-chan no parque de diversões, foi tão maneiro!  
– Hm. Ah é? – Diz indiferente e olhando para o nada.  
– É, cara. Eu a levei no túnel do amor, mas porque ela ficou insistindo pra a gente ir.  
– Hm.  
– ...O que tá acontecendo com você, Echizen?  
– Hm? Nandemonai.  
– Nada é? Olha só! Você ainda tá na metade do primeiro hambúrguer. Era já pra tá no terceiro.  
– Ê? Hunf!  
– Vai! Conta aí! É a Ryuuzaki de novo?  
– ...É. Ela continua estranha.  
– Hm! Você já descobriu o que ela tem?  
– ...Não. Ela insiste dizer que está tudo bem, mas eu sei que não está.  
– ...Caramba! O negócio tá complicado viu?  
– Hunf! Momo-senpai, eu já não aguento mais isso. Eu preciso saber o que ela tem. Eu já estou ficando louco com isso.  
– ...Hunf! É, realmente tá complicado.

– A menos que...você a coloque contra a parede.  
– ...Colocá-la contra a parede?  
– É, aí você a faz falar tudo que está acontecendo, como se fosse um policial. Hehe! É, eu sou um gênio.  
– ...Momo-senpai, ela não é uma criminosa, isso é ridículo. Eu não vou fazer isso.  
– Ai! Nada haver, Echizen. Isso é só uma forma de intimidar uma pessoa, assim você pode fazer com que uma pessoa fale de uma vez. E funciona.  
– Mesmo assim, eu não quero, e outra, isso não é usado pra fazer alguém falar o que sente pelo outro?  
– É também. Mas seria bem útil.  
– Hm.  
– Não, espera aí! Eu já sei Echizen. Ah! Caramba! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?  
– O q..?  
– Olha só! Ela tá daquele jeito porque não vê nenhuma atitude por sua parte. Pode ser que ela esteja esperando algo mais de você. Que você a surpreenda, que você mostre que gosta dela. Você não está entendendo, Echizen?  
– Na...Não...  
– Pois é, eu sabia. Por isso que o seu amigo aqui vai te ajudar.  
– A...Ajudar? Ajudar no q...?  
– Echizen, flores. As mulheres amam flores, a flor representa algo delicado, e devem ser tratadas com carinho e amor, as mulheres querem que as tratemos assim.  
– Hm.  
– E mais, a chame pra jantar, Echizen!  
– O...O que?  
– É isso aí! Você tem que chamá-la pra jantar, dar flores e se declarar pra ela.  
– ...ISSO NUNCA OUVIU? ISSO NUNCA!  
– COMO É QUE É?  
– É isso mesmo Momo-senpai! Você tá louco? Nem morto vou fazer essa humilhação.  
– Que humilhação que nada! Isso é a coisa mais linda do mundo. Em vez de se humilhar vai ser bem visto por todos.  
– Aff! Isso é realmente vergonhoso, Momo-senpai. Eu me recuso.  
– Pare de ser teimoso! Pensei que ainda quisesse descobrir o que está acontecendo com a Ryuzaki.  
– E eu quero Momo-senpai.  
– ENTÃO ME OBEDEÇA! ISSO É UMA ORDEM DO SEU SENPAI.  
– Ê?...Hunf!

* * *

Já eram 18:30, Momoshiro e Ryoma já estavam de saída.

– Echizen, você entendeu né? Flores, jantar e confissão.  
– Hunf! Tá.  
– Hu! Não me decepcione hein!?  
– Você fala de um jeito como se tivesse certeza que o problema é esse mesmo.  
– É claro que é, Echizen.  
– Hunf! Eu não tenho escolha.

Em poucos metros de distancia eles veem as três garotas vindo em direção a deles.

– Olha só! É o Momo-senpai e o Ryoma-sama.  
– É mesmo, e aí meninos?  
– Ê? ( Ai não. Por que eu sempre tenho que me encontrar com ele? )  
– E aí meninas?  
– Cheerz.  
– Konbanwa. – Diz Sakuno.  
– Nossa! Que coincidência! – Diz Tomoka  
– É, nós acabamos de sair do shopping.  
– É, estou vendo, pelas sacolas que vocês estão carregando. Não querem ajuda meninas? – Nesse instante Momoshiro dá uma leve cotovelada em Ryoma.  
– Não, imagina. Não se preocupem! – Diz Tomoka.  
– Que nada! Fazemos questão.

E eles levam as sacolas para as garotas. Momoshiro levou de Tomoka e de Hayden, já Ryoma levou de Sakuno. Os três mais animados estavam andando poucos metros à frente, e os dois mais calados atrás. O garoto aproveitou da distancia para puxar assunto.

– Então, você resolveu sair um pouco pra melhorar seu humor?  
– Hm? Sim.  
– E adiantou?  
– Até que valeu a pena.  
– Hm! É, você parece mais animada.  
– Ah! Honto?  
– Claro! Agora pode me contar o que aconteceu com você?  
– Hm? Mas não aconteceu nada, Ryoma-kun.  
– ...Hunf! ( Caramba! Se continuar assim, eu vou ter mesmo que fazer o que o Momo-senpai disse ).

* * *

No outro dia, quando todos estavam saindo do colégio, Ryoma espera Sakuno. O ruim é que ela estava acompanhada com as amigas, mas ele tinha que fazer aquilo. Elas estavam chegando quando o vê parado no portão da escola.

– Ai! Sakuno, de novo você tá com essa cara? – Comenta Tomoka. Foi aí que notou Ryoma. – Ê? Ryoma-sama?  
– Nossa! Flores, bombons, e um gatinho todo perfumado, hein? Pra quem está assim? – Pergunta Hayden com sorriso maroto.  
– ( O que há com ele? ) – Se pergunta Sakuno.  
– ...Ryu...zaki.  
– ÊEEEEE – Dizem as três de uma vez.  
– Hunf! Ryuzaki – Estende os braços entregando os presentes, meio sem jeito, para logo falar. – Aceita...jantar...essa noite comigo no restaurante?  
– ...( Meu Deus! O que está acontecendo? Por que o Ryoma-kun está fazendo isso? )...  
– SAKUNOOO! – Grita as duas  
– Ê? Ah!...  
– E então? – Pergunta mais uma vez Ryoma.  
– ( Doushiyo? Se eu não aceitar ele vai achar que estou fazendo desfeita..., mas se eu aceitar...) E...Eu aceito, Ryoma-kun.  
– ( Ainda bem ). Tá! Então...Te pego no sábado às 18:00.  
– ...O...Ok!  
– AAAAAAAAAH! Você viu Hayden-chan?  
– Vi sim, vi sim, Tomoka! – Pulava de alegria as duas.  
– Hahaha! ( Isso não é nada bom, o que eu faço? )

* * *

No outro dia, depois do colégio, Sakuno e Hayden foram à lanchonete tratar daquele assunto que só elas sabiam.

– ...Acho que a sua situação está complicada, mais do que nunca.  
– ...É, eu sei.  
– Nossa! Só agora caiu a minha ficha. Nem acredito que era o Ryoma que estava lá na sua frente todo romântico.  
– ...Nem eu Hayden-chan. É estranho.  
– Hum...Do jeito que o Ryoma é, será que ele só percebeu agora que gosta de você?  
– Ê? Mas Hayden-chan, às vezes, pode ser que seja um engano.  
– Hahaha! Engano, Sakuno? Aquilo não me pareceu engano não. Pelo amor, ele te deu flores, chocolates, se apresentou todo arrumado, perfumado e te chamou pra um jantar no restaurante. Agora me diz! Isso é atitude de quem quer convidar um amigo?  
– ...Mesmo assim, isso é ainda muito estranho pra mim.  
– PELO AMOR DE DEUS! ACORDA!  
– Shhhh! Hayden-chan se acalme! Está todo mundo olhando pra nós.  
– ...Hunf!  
– Olha! De qualquer forma, se eu começar um relacionamento com ele, eu estaria arriscando minha vida.  
– Ah! É verdade. – Nesse momento começo a tocar o celular de Hayden. – Hello?  
– Hi, Hayden Cartney – Dizia uma voz distorcida.  
– Ah! Você de novo? O que você quer?  
– Como assim? – Pergunta Sakuno.  
– Ela também me ligou uns dias atrás.  
– Eu fiquei sabendo que vocês ainda não saem do pé do meu Ryoma não é?  
– Não tem como, o que quer que eu faça? Estudamos na mesma sala.  
– Estou vendo que vocês não estão dispostas a me obedecerem não é mesmo?  
– Hunf!  
– Mas como sou boazinha te darei mais uma chance, continue me obedecendo e pouparei suas vidas, fazendo voltar como eram antes. Caso contrário...  
– ...Tá! – E ela desliga.  
– Ela também te perturba?  
– ...Sim. Eu não sei como ela descobriu meu número.  
– ...Parece que ela consegue fontes sobre nós facilmente.  
– É, ela disse que estará nos espionando o tempo todo.  
– Hunf!  
– Então, Sakuno. O que vai ser? Você vai se arriscar mesmo e ir pra esse encontro com o Ryoma?  
– ...Eu não sei. Não quero arriscar minha vida, mas também...não quero recusar o convite dele.  
– ...Sakuno, para o seu próprio bem é melhor você ligar pra ele e cancelar o convite. Se a louca ficar sabendo ela não vai te poupar.  
– Infelizmente eu vou ter que fazer isso.  
– É melhor assim.

* * *

Uma semana se passou e já era sexta-feira. Sakuno ainda não tinha ligado para Ryoma para cancelar o convite, na verdade, ela não queria. Por mais que custasse a sua vida. Finalmente poderia ter um encontro com o seu amado, mesmo que estranhamente. Ela estava feliz ao mesmo tempo triste com aquela situação.

– ...Hunf! Por que justamente agora? Por que justamente agora ele tinha que me convidar pra sair? Por que justamente agora conseguimos nos aproximar mais? Por que justamente agora, Senhor? Por que? Por que a vida é tão injusta? – Começa a chorar mais uma vez. Pegou seu telefone e discou o número de seu amado.  
– TRIIIIM! TRIIIIIM!  
– Moshi, moshi? – Atende Ryoma.  
– Yo, Ryoma-kun  
– Ryuzaki?  
– Tudo bem?  
– Está sim, e você?  
– Também.  
– O que foi? Quer me dizer alguma coisa?  
– ...Si...Sim. É que...  
– Bom, se for sobre o jantar, você não é obrigada a ir se não quiser.  
– ...Na...Não, Ryoma-kun. Eu quero ir.  
– Ah! Que ótimo! Então...o que você queria me dizer?  
– ...Nada demais. Só saber se estava tudo bem.  
– ...Ah! Sim estou, obrigado.  
– Ah! RYOMA-KUN!  
– Hm?  
– Vo...você sabe algum restaurante mais longe daqui?  
– ...Um restaurante...mais longe?  
– Sim.  
– Acho que tem sim, mas eu não conheço nenhum, eu vou ver com o Momo-senpai.  
– Ah! Ok!  
– Mas...por que? Você não quer que sejamos vistos juntos?  
– Na...Não é isso, quer dizer...  
– Hehe! Eu já entendi! Você tem vergonha não é? Não se preocupe, vamos procurar um restaurante mais longe daqui, tudo bem?  
– A...Arigato, Ryoma-kun.  
– ...Bom, agora eu preciso desligar. A minha mãe vai usar o telefone.  
– Ah! Ok! Então...até amanhã, Ryoma-kun.  
– A...Até amanhã.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Gomen -** Desculpe  
**Konbanwa -** Boa noite ao cumprimentar  
**Honto? -** Verdade?  
**Nandemonai -** Não é nada.  
**Doushiyo? -** O que eu faço?

* * *

**Tomoka –** KYAAAAAH! Não acredito! O Ryoma-sama todo romântico?

**Sakuno –** É um pouco estranho mesmo ^^°

**Hayden –** E está assim todo para você, hein?

**Sakuno –** Ahahaha! ^^°

**Tomoka –** Eu também quero! Eu também quero!

**Sakuno –** ^^° ...No próximo capítulo: O encontro.

**Tomoka –** Ai! Como você é sortuda, Sakuno!

**Sakuno –** (-_-°)


	16. O encontro

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** Ryoma e Sakuno terão um encontro elegante, mudando repentinamente seu jeito. Tudo para descobrir o que Sakuno escondia tanto. Confira o momento romântico desses dois! Divirtão-se!

* * *

**O encontro**

O grande dia havia chegado, o dia em que, provavelmente, eles iam se unir mais do que nunca. Sakuno estava realmente muito linda. Estava com um vestido de tecido leve da cor creme, cheio de detalhes, e tinha uma fita bege na cintura.

– Olá Ryoma-kun.  
– A... – Fica encantado. – O...Olá. – Ela percebe o olhar fixo dele e cora virando o rosto para o lado.  
– ...Ah! De qualquer forma, vamos entrando. – Diz oferecendo o seu braço meio sem jeito.  
– Si...Sim. – Ela coloca o seu braço envolta dele. Sentiu a rigidez do seu braço e sem querer, concluiu que era musculoso. Corou ao pensar nisso. – ( Ai! Pare de pensar nisso! O que estou pensando? )  
– O que foi? Está nervosa?  
– Na...Não. Tudo bem.  
– Haha! Mada...Q...Quer dizer, não se preocupe! Fique calma! – Ele já ia dizer o seu costumeiro "Mada mada dane?" mas lembrou que eles estavam em um encontro. Não seria adequado dizer aquilo ainda mais naquele momento. – Você está...muito...bonita.  
– Ê? A...A...Arigato.

Eles param no maitrê para que indique um lugar para dois.

– Um lugar para dois por favor!  
– Ah! Sim, por aqui senhores. – Ele indica um dos melhores lugares. Escolheram sentar na mesa perto da janela, pois lá fora tinha uma vista linda de um belo jardim.  
– Então, o que quer comer?  
– Hum... – Dizia ela olhando ainda o cardápio. – Ah! Eu vou pedir esse mesmo.  
– Hum! Deixe-me ver! – Ele pega o cardápio e olha o prato escolhido. Arqueia uma sobrancelha. – Hahaha! Não precisa se preocupar. Pode pedir o prato um pouco mais caro.  
– Na...Não, Ryoma-kun.  
– Garçom, por favor! – Ele chega rapidamente para atendê-lo.  
– O que deseja, Senhor?  
– Por favor! Peito de peru para dois.  
– Sim?  
– Uma pequena porção de batata frita e bacon.  
– Bebida?  
– O que quer de bebida? – Ryoma pergunta para Sakuno.  
– A...Pode ser um suco de pêssego.  
– Sim, um suco de pêssego. E o senhor?  
– Pode ser o mesmo.  
– Sobremesa?  
– Bom, eu vou querer um sorvete de flocos. E você Ryuzaki?  
– A...Eu não vou querer mais nada, está ótimo.  
– Ah sim! Desejam mais alguma coisa?  
– Não, isso é tudo.  
– Com licença senhores.  
– Ryoma-kun, por que pediu o mais caro?  
– Eu já disse, não se preocupe.  
– ...Hunf!

Eles jantam com calma enquanto conversavam. Sakuno ainda não havia se convencido com a mudança repentina do garoto. Chamá-la para sair de repente? Ele nunca foi disso. Pensou que provavelmente seria coisa de Momoshiro. Quando ambos terminaram o jantar, ela resolveu conversar sobre o assunto.

– Ryoma-kun  
– Hm?  
– Eu...quero uma explicação para tudo isso!  
– Que explicação? Você não está gostando do nosso encontro?  
– Na...Não é isso. É que...isso tudo está...  
– Wakatta! Você quer dançar valsa, não quer?  
– Não Ryoma-kun, é que...  
– Ah! Você não quer dançar comigo?  
– Não, não é isso. É que...  
– Ryuzaki, vejo que você não está gostando do nosso encon...  
– NÃO É ISSO RYOMA-KUN! ME DEIXE FALAR, POR FAVOR! – Todos ao redor olham para os dois, até mesmo Ryoma com uma expressão de susto.  
– Hunf! Por favor! Não é que eu não esteja gostando. É que isso está estranho.  
– Estranho? Nande?  
– Sabe, eu te conheço e sei que você não é dessas coisas.  
– Mas...você não gostou do jeito como te tratei? Está sendo tratada como uma dama...  
– Mas...  
– Mesmo que não tenha nada haver comigo, um homem não pode tentar impressionar uma garota com elegancia?  
– ...Hunf! Você tem razão Ryoma-kun, mas...  
– Doushita?  
– É que sinto que você está sendo forçado a fazer tudo isso. Se você não quer, não é obrigado a fazer isso.  
– Ryuzaki...  
– Me diga! Isso é coisa do Momo-senpai, não é?  
– Não Ryu...Hunf!...Sim, foi sim.  
– Ah! Eu sabia.  
– Eu vou te contar tudo...Uma semana atrás eu e o Momo-senpai fomos à lanchonete e eu contei que...você estava muito estranha ultimamente. Eu disse que você insistia em dizer que estava tudo bem, mas eu sei que não está.

– Então...surgiu a ideia do encontro, primeiro os presentes, e depois o jantar.  
– Ele fez você ter aula de etiqueta? – Pergunta ela arqueiando uma sobrancelha.  
– Hunf! Sim.  
– Hahaha! Você está estranhamente muito educado.  
– Aff! – Se aborrece colocando o cotovelo na mesa e a mão no rosto.  
– Ryoma-kun, não coloque a cotovelo na mesa!  
– Ops! É mesmo.  
– Huhuhu! Mesmo achando legal o seu jeito de agora...prefiro o Ryoma-kun de sempre.  
– Sério? Você prefere um resmungão, folgado e respondão?  
– Hahaha! Eu não sei como me acostumei com o seu jeito.  
– Sabe, antes de te conhecer eu te achava chata.  
– Chata? Por que? Eu sempre te respeitei.  
– Por isso mesmo. Podia me repreender.  
– Repreender? Eu mal te conhecia e não gosto de brigas a toa.  
– Huhuhu! Eu sempre estava acostumado com uns caras me chingando. Eles não aceitavam que eu fosse melhor que eles. E na parte das garotas, o que mais me irrita são os gritinhos de fãs. Sabe, eu não te acho irritante como elas.  
– Não? Acabou de dizer que me achava chata.  
– Mas isso era antes de te conhecer.  
– Hum!

Eles conversam por um bom tempo. E Sakuno havia se esquecido completamente dos seus problemas. Por enquanto, era o melhor dia da vida dela, estar a sós com Ryoma.

* * *

No outro dia Momoshiro foi na casa de Ryoma para tratar do assunto.

– AHO KA OMAE!? – Gritava Momoshiro com raiva de Ryoma. – Por que você fez isso Echizen!?  
– Porque eu quis!  
– Você tem o que na cabeça? Merda?  
– Eu que te pergunto! Você acha mesmo que a Ryuzaki é boba?  
– Se você não contasse tudo ela não iria ficar sabendo.  
– Hunf! Momo-senpai, ela já estava estranhando o meu jeito repentino, ela até pediu explicação, eu tentei mudar de assunto mas ela não me deixou e acabou até gritando comigo.  
– A Ryuzaki?  
– Sim.  
– Gritando com você?  
– Éeee! – Diz ele já se irritando.  
– HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Começa a gargalhar descontrolado, tanto que segurava a barriga de dor.  
– Hunf! Já acabou?  
– Ai, ai. Hahaha!  
– Cala essa boca, Momo-senpai! Nem foi engraçado.  
– Ah! Foi mal. Ah! Mas e aí? Pelo menos se confessou para ela? – Nesse instante Ryoma dá um tapa em sua própria testa. Ele havia se esquecido da declaração.  
– HM!?  
– ...Não.  
– NÃO!? EU SABIA, ECHIZEN! EU SABIA! Hunf!  
– Mas...como é que eu ia me declarar pra ela, se eu já tinha contado o plano?  
– Mesmo assim! O negócio, é chegar mais perto dela e dizer o que você realmente sente.  
– O QUE!? MAS VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE NADA DISSO! E pra piorar eu continuo sem saber de nada.  
– Echizen, eu acho que você confundiu as coisas. Você a tratando daquele jeito e confessando que gosta dela, ia saber se o problema era esse mesmo, lembra? MAS O QUE VOCÊ FEZ FOI CONTAR DO NOSSO PLANO!  
– AAAH! EU JÁ NÃO TE DISSE QUE NÃO RESOLVEU EM NADA!? EU NÃO CONSEGUI CONVENCÊ-LA!  
– COMO NÃO!?  
– PORQUE...ela já me conhece.  
– ...A Ryuzaki é muito esperta.  
– Sim, e mesmo que eu fizesse uma declaração naquele momento, ela não ia acreditar.  
– Tá vendo? Aposto que ela tá te odiando, agora mesmo.  
– Aí que você se engana.  
– Hm?  
– Ela até melhorou o humor dela. E SABE O QUE MAIS, SEU IDIOTA?  
– Hm?  
– Ela disse que me preferia do jeito que realmente sou.  
– ...Hunf! As mulheres são tão complicadas.  
– É, tenho que concordar com você.  
– Como é que vai ser daqui pra frente?  
– Não sei, eu vou ter que ver um jeito de descobrir o que ela tem?  
– Não, não. Eu estou falando, como é que vai ser quando você declarar realmente pra ela, e ela não acreditar mesmo assim.  
– Q..Quem falou que eu vou me declarar? Isso não vai mais acontecer, você tá louco?  
– Não? Mas você não ama ela?

– ...

– Ama ou não ama?...Hunf! Então, por que ultimamente você tá tão mudado, calado e preocupado? Isso é uma das provas.  
– Hunf! A Ryuzaki é minha melhor amiga, e de qualquer forma...eu me importo com ela. Ela é uma pessoa...muito importante para mim.  
– Eu...acho que já vou embora. Vou deixar esse assunto com você, porque eu...também não tenho como resolver. Hahaha! Foi mal por meus planos não serem muito bons.  
– ...De qualquer forma, obrigado, Momo-senpai. – E ele vai embora, deixando um Ryoma pensativo no corredor da varanda.

A noite logo chega, já eram 23:00 e Ryoma ainda continuava acordado, deitado em sua cama com a cabeça apoiada nos braços.

– Q..Quem falou que eu vou me declarar? Isso não vai mais acontecer, você tá louco?  
– Não? Mas você não ama ela?

– Ama ou não ama?...Hunf! Ultimamente você tá tão mudado, calado e preocupado. Isso é uma das provas.  
– Hunf! A Ryuuzaki é minha melhor amiga, e de qualquer forma...eu me importo com ela. Ela é uma pessoa...muito importante para mim.

Ele sai de suas lembranças, fechando os olhos pesadamente. Logo cai no sono e acaba dormindo.

* * *

Em um lugar dentro do colégio, onde se encontrava em um corredor, frio, gelado e isolado, Ryoma estava lá. Parado naquele lugar, sozinho.

– O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Não tem ninguém. – Dizia ele se virando para trás, certificando que não havia alguém. Quando olhou novamente para frente percebeu alguém na sua frente. – Hu!? – Disse assustado. Mas se acalmou quando viu quem era.  
– Ryoma-kun. – Ela diz chorando muito, enquanto o fitava, lágrimas que caiam em abundância, que fizeram o coração do rapaz se apertar, mesmo que não soubesse o motivo.  
– Ryuzaki?  
– Ryoma-kun...Utsu...utsu...  
– O que foi, Ryuzaki? Por que está chorando?  
– ...Utsu...utsu...Não...não deixe que ninguém nos separe, Ryoma-kun! Não deixe! – Diz ela avançando em seus braços, o abraçando calorosamente.  
– ...Não...não Ryuzaki, mas o que está dizendo? Ninguém vai nos separar. – Diz ele separando um pouco do abraço caloroso apoiando as suas mãos nos ombros de Sakuno.  
– Não deixe que ninguém nos separe! Por favor!  
– Escute! Ninguém vai separar você de mim, está ouvindo? Ninguém.  
– Não, ela quer fazer nos separar, Ryoma-kun.  
– Ela? Quem, Ryuzaki? Quem?  
– Ela... – Nesse momento um braço puxa a garota a prendendo com o braço.  
– SOLTE ELA! SOLTE!  
– HAHAHAHAHA! – Ria aquele que a puxava.  
– NÃO! SOLTE ELA! SAKUNOOOOOOO!

* * *

– SAKUNOOOOO! – Gritava Ryoma acordando de um terrível pesadelo. – Arf!...Arf!...Arf!...Sakuno...Era um pesadelo. Mas por que estou tendo esse pesadelo? Ah não! Sakuno, minha Sakuno. Ela vai ter que me contar o que está acontecendo. Ela tem que me contar. Por que você insiste em dizer que está tudo bem? Por que você faz isso, Sakuno? Por que insiste em continuar sofrendo? Em continuar com aquela atitude? Eu vou te proteger, seja o que for.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Nande? -** Por que?  
**Doushita? -** O que foi?  
**Wakatta -** Entendi  
**Aho -** Idiota  
**Omae -** Você ( Linguagem grosseira de dizer você )

* * *

** Ryoma–** Ryuzaki, o que está acontecendo com você? Eu não aguento mais ouvir sempre a mesma coisa! Que está tudo bem, que não tem nada de ruim acontecendo! Eu não quero te ver mais com essa expressão triste no rosto!

**Sakuno –** Ryoma-kun...utsu..utsu...

**Ryoma –** No próximo capítulo: O beijo.


	17. O Beijo

**Sinopse do Capítulo:** Ryoma terá uma conversa com Sakuno e a chama na hora do intervalo, mas a mesma ainda quer evitar contato com o garoto. Preocupado ainda com Sakuno ele a obriga falar tudo, e algo inesperado acontece. Divirtam-se! ^-^

* * *

**O Beijo**

Mais um dia da semana a vir, e os alunos já estavam todos na sala com o professor passando textos na lousa e fazendo-os terminar dezenas de lições. Mais uma vez a garota de tranças voltava com a sua expressão triste, sem humor. Não importava se estava feliz por um tempo, aquilo sempre voltava de uma vez quando já se estava em seu quarto, sozinha. E o pior é que não podia desabafar para sua melhor amiga e nem para o amor de sua vida. Hoje, antes de sentar em sua carteira, cumprimentou Ryoma com seu costumeiro bom dia, mas apenas isso, e voltou a não falar com o mesmo. Enquanto o professor passava o texto na lousa, Ryoma dava rápidas olhadas em Sakuno, preocupado com ela. Resolve mandar bilhetes no meio da aula.

Bilhete:

– Oi Ryuzaki, vc pode fika na sala no intervalo? preciso falar com vc.

– Desculpa! Não posso.

– Pq?

– Porque prometi para Tomo-chan que ficaria com ela no intervalo.

– Ah tá! Mas e amanhã? vc pode?

– Tudo bem! Amanhã posso.

* * *

Tomoka que analisava o movimento das mãos de ambos dá um pequeno riso baixo, ainda curiosa para saber o que eles tanto queriam esconder.

No intervalo, Sakuno e Tomoka estavam sentadas no banco perto do jardim, conversando sobre o bilhete.

– Hihihi! Vai! Me conta Sakuno! O que você e o Ryoma-sama estão escondendo tanto para estarem trocando bilhetinhos, hein? – Perguntava Tomoka com um sorriso maroto.  
– Hahaha! Nada Tomo-chan.  
– Nada...Conta aí vai! Por a caso é algo comprometedor? Ou algo relacionado a beijo? Hahahaha!  
– Pare Tomo-chan! Não é nada disso! – Diz Sakuno corada.  
– Então o que é? O que ele escreveu lá no bilhete?  
– Ai, Tomo-chan! Você é muito curiosa!  
– Vai! Conta, conta!  
– Não é nada demais! Ele só me perguntou se eu estava bem. Só isso.  
– Sei, sei.  
– É verdade! ( Aiai! O que será que ele quer falar? Espero que não seja nada sobre o meu humor ).

* * *

No outro dia, quando soou o sinal do intervalo, todos estavam saindo. Sakuno ainda se lembrava de que precisava falar com Ryoma, mas fingiu ter esquecido.

– Vamos, Sakuno! – Chama Tomoka.  
– Vamos. – Sakuno já ia sair quando foi puxada pelo braço.  
– Eh?  
– Onde você pensa que tá indo?  
– Ry...Ryoma-kun?  
– Precisamos conversar.  
– O que foi Ryoma-kun?  
– ... – Ele vai até a porta a fechando. – Já se esqueceu que hoje tínhamos uma conversa? Você não estava pensando em fugir, não é?

– ...

– Faz tempo que estou fazendo a mesma pergunta e você insiste em querer mudar de assunto. E eu não estou aguentando mais, Ryuzaki.

– Agora, você vai me contar tudo.  
– ...O...O que?  
– Ryuzaki, me diga! O que está acontecendo com você?  
– Co...como assim, Ryoma-kun? Eu não estou entendendo.  
– NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESENTENDIDA! EU SEI MUITO BEM QUE VOCÊ TÁ ME ESCONDENDO ALGO! EU SEI MUITO BEM QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SOFRENDO DE ALGUMA COISA E INSISTE EM NÃO ME CONTAR!  
– Não! Não estou escondendo nada! Eu só... – Nesse momento Ryoma a coloca contra a parede, a encurralando. – Eu não aguento mais te ver assim. Não aguento mais você me dizendo que está tudo bem quando sei que você não está. Não aguento mais te ver com um sorriso falso mostrando que tá bem. Eu quero a Sakuno de volta! Eu quero a verdadeira Sakuno de volta!  
– Eh? – Ela arregala os olhos ao ver a emoção do garoto e de repente lágrimas correm em seus olhos. – Ryoma-kun. – Ryoma encara os olhos marejados da garota à frente, e deixou levar pelos seus sentimentos. A beija com toda sua vontade, carinho, preocupação e vontade imensa de protegê-la. Sakuno estava ainda mais surpresa com o ato de seu amado. Isso poderia ser mesmo realidade? Sendo beijada por Echizen Ryoma? Aquele que ela jurava que a odiava? Que não se importava com a mesma? Que aos poucos a considerou apenas como amiga quando a relação de ambos estava crescendo? Ainda mais naquela situação, onde ela corria grande perigo. Perigo de perder a sua preciosa vida. O beijo foi longo, parecia que o tempo havia parado, aquele momento parecia tão importante para ambos. Ryoma ainda se perguntava o por que dela o atrair tanto, como poderia uma garota desajeitada, que é péssima em tênis, que era horrível em indicar direções? Que ao mesmo tempo é uma garota doce, linda, fofa, delicada, boa em culinária, causar esse efeito no senhor quase perfeito. Ele ignorou esses pensamentos. Já havia sido enfeitiçado pela garota. Separam-se do beijo para tomar fôlego.

– E...Eu não sei como eu...Me desculpa Sakuno.  
– Vo...Você...me chamou de...Sakuno...E...me beijou?  
– Eh? – Ele sai da sala totalmente ruborizado e impressionado com o próprio ato. Sakuno continuava ali, sentada no chão, encostada na parede muito ruborizada, tocando os dedos em seus lábios. – ( Ele me chamou de Sakuno? E me beijou? )

* * *

– Ai! A Sakuno tá demorando demais! – Reclama Tomoka.  
– Vai ver, ela não tá a fim de descer, igual aquele dia. ( Preciso analisar onde pode estar essa maníaca. Aliás, eu também corro perigo ). – Nesse momento Ryoma vem vindo.  
– Ah! Ryoma-sama. A Sakuno não vem?  
– ...Eu...não sei.  
– O que foi Ryoma? – Pergunta Hayden.  
– ...Nandemonai. – E sai andando, deixando os outros meio preocupados.  
– Primeiro a Sakuno, agora o Ryoma-sama. O que tá acontecendo com esses dois? – Diz Tomoka  
– É, quem sabe.

Era aula de educação física. Ryoma como sempre estava jogando tênis. Como já estava jogando por um bom tempo, deu uma pausa e foi descansar um pouco. Tomoka e Hayden estavam sentadas no banco assistindo. Sakuno chegou depois, na verdade neste exato momento.

– Sakuno!  
– Oi Tomo-chan. – Diz Sakuno vindo em sua direção com o rosto vermelho.  
– Sakuno? Doushita? Por que está vermelha?  
– Eu estou vermelha?  
– Sim, estava chorando?  
– Não, não. Acho que deve ser o calor. Hahaha! – Diz ela forçando um sorriso. Do lado de Tomoka, Hayden a olhava meio preocupada, ela percebeu o sorriso forçado de Sakuno. E sem que ela perceba Ryoma estava olhando em sua direção.  
– Sakuno, vem aqui!  
– Hm?  
– Hoje no intervalo, você nem desceu para tomar lanche, e o Ryoma-sama estava demorando em descer.  
– Hm? Mas...o que tem isso?  
– O que tem isso!? Tem certeza que não tem nada haver com isso?  
– E...Eu não sei do que está falando Tomo-chan.  
– Hm? Que estranho! Achei que estivessem os dois na mesma sala sozinhos...juntos.  
– To...Tomo-chan. – A garota fica mais vermelha do que já estava.  
– Hahahaha! Ai! – Ria a amiga.  
– Ai! Eu já volto, vou ao banheiro. – Enquanto Sakuno estava saindo, cai de cima um extintor em direção a sua cabeça.  
– Hm? – Ryoma e Hayden percebem. Ryoma não teve como salvá-la já que estava dentro da quadra, então Hayden rapidamente correu até lá e pulou avançando em Sakuno, jogando todo o peso do corpo sobre ela para assim desviar do extintor. Ela consegue salvá-la.  
– Você está bem, Sakuno? – Pergunta Hayden preocupada.  
– Si...Sim. Obrigada.  
– Que bom.  
– QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO QUE TENTOU FAZER ISSO HEIN? EU VOU ACABAR COM A RAÇA DO INFELIZ! – Gritava Tomoka com muita raiva.  
– Daijobu ka Ryuzaki? – Perguntou Ryoma, quem mais estava preocupado naquele momento.  
– Si...sim. Estou sim.  
– ( Desse jeito eu vou ter que levá-la para casa todos os dias ). – Pensa Ryoma.

* * *

– Me levar...para casa?  
– É, Ryuzaki. Eu sinto que você não está segura e que precisa estar acompanhada com alguém. – Diz Ryoma sentado no banco do jardim, ao lado de Sakuno. Os outros já tinham ido embora.  
– ...Mas...Ryoma-kun, por que você acha isso?  
– Ryuzaki, você não lembra o que aconteceu na aula de educação física? Você quase foi morta por um extintor. E aquilo não foi acidental, parece que alguém tinha a intenção de jogar o extintor em você.  
– ...Mesmo que for isso, não é motivo para se preocupar Ryoma-kun.  
– Como você quer que eu não me preocupe, Ryuzaki? Isso faria você perder a vida ou então te levar a debilidade mental.  
– Hunf! Mas graças a Deus estou bem. Você acha mesmo que um extintor me faria correr risco de vida no meio da rua?  
– Olha, pare de brincadeiras! Estou falando sério, pode ser que você ainda esteja correndo risco, pela mesma pessoa que tentou jogar um extintor em você. – Ela sabia disso, mas tentou disfarçar o máximo possível.  
– ...De qualquer forma, hoje eu não posso.  
– Por que?  
– A Tomo-chan me chamou para dormir na casa dela.  
– Ah ta! Então, amanhã eu te levo para casa.  
– Hm? Não precisa.  
– Não seja teimosa! Eu vou e ponto final.  
– ...Hunf!

* * *

– O QUE? Ela...quase morreu?  
– É Momo-senpai.  
– Como?  
– Por um extintor.  
– Echizen, explica isso direito!  
– Era aula de educação física, a Sakuno chegou depois. E na hora em que ela estava voltando alguém jogou um extintor lá de cima. E eu não acho que isso foi coincidência, para mim foi tentativa de homicídio.  
– Nossa! E como ela se salvou?  
– Se não fosse pela Hayden ela já estaria morta ou com deficiência mental. Ela foi rápida, voando em cima de Sakuno para desviá-la do extintor. Graças a Deus ela está bem.  
– Ufa! MAS VOCÊ VIU QUEM É O DESGRAÇADO?  
– Não pude ver. Quando fui ver ele já não estava mais lá.  
– Caramba Echizen! Coitadinha da Ryuzaki. Você precisa protegê-la!  
– Eu sei. Eu já disse a ela que a partir de agora vou acompanhá-la até a casa dela.  
– Muito bem! Gostei de ver, Echizen.  
– A Sakuno precisa de mim.  
– Espera aí, espera aí! A Sakuno, ou a Ryuzaki hein?  
– Cala a boca Momo-senpai!  
– Hahaha! Agora eu vejo que a Ryuzaki exerce uma grande influência em você, hein?  
– Hunf! Não tem nada haver.  
– Não...É claro que é.  
– Ai! Não me enche!  
– Mas então, você já conversou com ela sobre o assunto principal?  
– ...Já mas eu não consegui descobrir nada.  
– Por que?  
– Porque ela não quis me contar, oras!  
– O que exatamente aconteceu lá?  
– Eh? Ela tentou inventar coisas para não me contar e eu fiz o que você me disse antes.  
– O que? Você confessou pra ela? Naquela situação?  
– Não, idiota! Eu...a coloquei contra a parede.  
– COLOCOU? E AÍ? E AÍ?  
– E...Hunf! Eu a beij...  
– O QUE!? VOCÊ A BEIJOU!? VOCÊ A BEIJOU!? É ISSO AÍ, ECHIZEN! VOCÊ É UM ORGULHO! Estou muito orgulhoso de você.  
– Aff!  
– Cara! E ela correspondeu?  
– Sim,...mas tem algo que tem me incomodado.  
– O que?  
– Eu acho que ela está tentando me evitar, não sei porque.  
– ...Ah! Engraçado! Você não foi romântico naquele dia dos presentes e do jantar?  
– Sim. Momo-senpai, vou te pedir uma coisa.  
– O que?  
– Não conte a ninguém sobre o beijo, ok?  
– Ok!...Mas posso contar só para os titulares?  
– NÃO! EU DISSE NINGUÉM! NINGUÉM! OUVIU BEM?  
– Tá, tá! Quanto mal humor. Mas posso te perguntar algo? Falando francamente?  
– Pergunta!  
– Você ama a Ryuzaki?  
– ...Eu a considero muito importante para mim. Mas...eu não tenho certeza...se é amor. – Ele realmente a amava muito, sabia muito bem disso, mas o que lhe restava era apenas admitir a si mesmo, e claro, se declarar.  
– PELO AMOR DE DEUS! ADMITA ISSO LOGO, ECHIZEN! DEIXA DE ORGULHO!

– ...

* * *

No dia seguinte, na saída do colégio, Ryoma fica esperando Sakuno, mas não a espera no portão da escola. Ele havia esperado perto da loja de uniformes. Não queria mostrar aos outros que estava a acompanhando até sua casa. De repente vê Tomoka e Hayden.

– Ah! Ryoma-sama.  
– O que faz aqui, Ryoma?  
– Nada!  
– Por a caso está esperando alguém é? Já sei! Está esperando a Sakuno não é Ryoma?  
– Aff! Claro que não. Eu só estou indeciso se eu compro uma jaqueta azul ou preta.  
– Hahahaha! – Riam as duas – Tá bom, até amanhã.  
– Até amanhã. (Acho que agora posso ir até ela). – Ele foi até ela para buscá-la.

* * *

– Então Ryoma-kun, o que quer conversar?  
– Não é nada. Vamos?  
– O que? Você não disse que tinha que conversar comigo?  
– Se eu não inventasse alguma coisa, você iria embora sem mim.  
– Ê?  
– Eu disse que você iria comigo e vai! Mas não se preocupe! Ninguém vai saber. Por isso, todos os dias te esperarei na loja de uniformes, ok?  
– ...Mas...Ryoma-kun, não precisa fazer isso.  
– Nada de mas!  
– ...Hunf! – Ela simplesmente suspira e anda na frente. Ele rapidamente a segura pelo braço. – Sakuno.  
– Eh? (Sakuno?) O que foi?  
– ...Sabe, eu sinto que...cada vez mais você está se distanciando de mim.  
– Eh?  
– É isso Sakuno? Você está tentando se afastar de mim?  
– ... – Ouvir aquilo a machucava muito, ainda mais porque ela entendeu que ele sentia algo especial por ela, só não tinha certeza se era mais do que um amor de amigos.  
– E aquele beijo?  
– Ryoma-kun.  
– Sakuno. – Ele já estava aproximando seus rostos para dar mais um beijo, mas Sakuno vira o rosto.  
– Não, Ryoma-kun. Eu não posso.  
– Por quê?  
– ...Porque...eu não quero.  
– ...Mesmo? Você não mostrou isso quando estávamos na sala. – Ele segura seu rosto fazendo-a olhá-lo. Depositou mais uma vez seus lábios dos macios de Sakuno. E ela corresponde não resistindo. O beijo foi longo e apaixonante. Mesmo adorando aquele momento ela tinha que interromper.  
– Pare, Ryoma-kun! Eu não posso fazer isso. – Ela sai correndo chorando, o deixando lá sozinho sem entender. – (Me desculpe Ryoma-kun. Me desculpe!)  
– (Por que Sakuno? Por que você faz isso?)

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Tradução:**

**Nandemonai -** Não é nada.  
**Doushita -** O que foi?  
**Daijobu? -** Você está bem?

* * *

**Tomoka –** Sakuno, eu não aguento mais te ver assim! Dês do mês passado você está assim. Mal fala conosco direito, não aproveita o intervalo escolar, o que está acontecendo?

**Sakuno –** Me desculpe, Tomo-chan.

**Tomoka –** Sakuno, o que for que esteja acontecendo com você, saiba que estarei sempre aqui, não se esqueça disso!

**Sakuno –** Tomo-chan...eu preciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante.

**Tomoka –** No próximo capítulo: Desabafo.


End file.
